Relacion por Conveniencia
by Soi Yo
Summary: Soi Fong se ve obligada a tener una relacion con Yoruichi por conveniencia mutua, pero es solo conveniencia la que las tiene fingiendo una relacion o es que hay sentimientos de por medio. Historia Yoru/Soi ...YURI de mi pareja preferida.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO No 1**

En la oficinas principales del conglomerado Shihōin, se llevaba a cabo una reunión de carácter urgente, El magnate y Presidente Shiro Shihōin daba el anuncio de que su hija y heredera Yoruichi, tomaría desde ese mismo día la presidencia y su cargo como heredera de ese impero económico. Todos los encargados de área fueron tomados por sorpresa, ya que era de conocimiento público que la heredera del imperio hace mucho tiempo debió de tomar su cargo. Pero como un acto inusual e irresponsable según muchos, ella había tomado un tiempo entre sus estudios en Economía y Negocios para lanzarse en el mundo del modelaje en Europa, un rubro en el cual le fue muy bien y después de dos años de triunfos, sobre exposion en medios de comunicación y una vida muy ajetreada, había regresado a Japón y aunque lo había hecho no había tomado su lugar como cabeza del conglomerado.

Las oficinas del conglomerado en el gran Tokio eran un hervidero de rumores, desde que los gerentes habían notificado a sus subordinados la noticia, mucho especulaban por su futuro laboral y otros por el futuro de la empresa misma, hasta hace más de un año la mano derecha de Shiro Shihōin había tomado cargo de todas las decisiones fungiendo como presidenta adjunta de la empresa y aunque muchos habían dudado de la capacidad de la joven por tener un poco más de un año de haberse graduado en Finanzas , pero para sorpresa de muchos había resultado muy hábil en los negocios. Shiro Shihōin había caído en cuadro de fatiga y estrés, al principio se había dicho que sería unos meses de descanso pero luego decidido dejar las cosas como estaban hasta ese momento, todo parecía que iba a cambiar y muchos especulaban lo peor y otros pensaban que la llegada de la heredera era lo más lógico.

* * *

><p>-Bueno la conferencia salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Shiro en el amplio despacho de su casa.<p>

-Deberías descansar, padre- dijo en tono serio Yoruichi- Unohana dijo que debes cuidarte mucho.

-Estoy descansando, no me has dejado hacer nada desde hace casi cuatro meses- suspiro- entre tú, Unohana y Soi no han dejado que me complique con cosas de trabajo.

-La morena sonrió levemente- fue bueno que me obligaras a ver todo el papeleo relacionado a la empresa estos meses, aunque ver desde afuera no es como estar dentro.

-Eres mi hija no creo que tomar el cargo que está destinado a ti sea problema, recuerda que eres una Shihōin- dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa- además Soi puede ayudarte para que vayas tomando el ritmo, a ella no le costó trabajo el ponerse al mando.

Me dijiste que Soi tiene otras actividades y negocios, no creo que sería justo que me ayudase un tiempo en el trabajo en que ella se ha desempeñado sola muy bien por un año -sonrió levemente.

Soi tiene un talento innato para los negocios, es como su padre a su edad- dijo Shiro con nostalgia- si él estuviese vivo sería un padre muy orgulloso. – vio a la morena con desaprobación-Aun no entiendo por qué no has hablado con ella o se han visto desde que tú regresaste.

Bueno es porque ella es una mujer ocupada y la vez que hablamos ella casi me obligo a recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo lo cual fue muy bueno- dijo con una sonrisa - todo hubiese sido más fácil si ella aun viviera acá.

Aun me recriminas por eso- dijo con tedio Shiro- Si deje que tu fueras a estudiar a Europa por más de siete años, como no iba a permitir que ella hiciere su vida, además no se fue a otro país o cuidad, es cierto que Ryu me dejo como su tutor y albacea, pero ella desde pequeña siempre fue muy independiente, centrada y responsable no le vi problema alguno al asunto y aunque no lo creas siempre estuve pendiente de ella como de ti.

Lo se padre, es solo que – se puso seria- solo quizá pensé que al regresar las cosas seguirían igual o casi de la misma manera en que me fui.

Soi se fue dos años después que tú te fuiste, sé que era muy joven pero le había puesto la condición de que se iría hasta que se graduara de la escuela. Lo que no sabía es que adelantaría un año.

Yoruichi negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente- hay padre es obvio que ella lo tenía todo planeado y simplemente tu picaste el anzuelo.

Aun así pactamos que los primeros dos años pasaría las primeras vacaciones conmigo y como las otras las pasaba contigo- dijo con una sonrisa- si tu hubieses venido en ese tiempo y no te hubieses negado a venir quizá ella y tú no hubiesen tomado tanta distancia, pero las cosas siempre cambian- dijo suavemente- las personas deben cambiar, es imposible seguir siendo los mismos, crecemos, vivimos, nos llenamos de experiencia, tu más que nadie debe saberlo.- dijo Shiro con suavidad.

Si padre lose, pero tenemos tiempo para acortar distancias y mejorar, aun así hay cosas que no cambian- sonríe levemente- Kukaku viene hoy a comer.

Bueno esas son una de las cosas que no cambian mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.- solo no hagan locuras.

Esos tiempos ya pasaron padre- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa.

Eso no me lo creeré nunca- dijo Shiro- déjame el teléfono cerca, quiero aprovechar para hablar con Soi un momento, de paso veré si desea venir a cenar.

Como gustes padre- dijo seria- pero no le insistas si ella tiene muchas ocupaciones.

Yoruichi salió de la habitación de su padre y fue directo a su habitación, Kukaku su gran amiga estaba por llegar y quería estar lista para pasar un buen rato, tenía que disfrutar de su ultimo día antes de que tomara cargo de sus obligaciones y de su vida propia.

No es que Yoruichi Shihōin era una irresponsable o alguien que no fuese seria, simplemente tenía previsto tener un poco más de libertad hasta llegar a la función de la cual estaba predestinada desde su niñez, el ser la heredera del conglomerado más poderoso e importante de todo Japón y Asia.

Yoruichi era una joven hermosa por ello había llamado la atención de una prestigiosa agencia de modas, había tomado un año de sus estudios que estaban por terminar para incursionar en el mundo del modelaje y según sus planes se retiró teniendo fama y con mucho glamour como decían en todo el mundo del entretenimiento, volvió a la universidad y termino con sus estudios de Economía y Negocios con notas sobresalientes. Luego tomo la decisión de regresar a casa y para su tristeza a los dos meses de estar en Japón su padre Shiro Shihōin había caído enfermo, ella había cuidado de el por el espacio de casi de ocho meses esperando una mejoría que aún no veía, pero tenía esperanza en que pudiese suceder, las indicaciones de su padre era esforzarse por tomar las riendas del conglomerado y que él se ocuparía de su mejoría con el cuidado de la mejor doctora de Japón Retsu Unohana.

* * *

><p>En las oficinas del conglomerado Shihōin el rumor de que la heredera Shihōin tomaba desde el día de mañana las riendas de la empresa tenía a muchos con incertidumbre, hacia casi quince meses habían tenido el mismo problema porque Shiro Shihōin había optado por dejar a su protegida a cargo de la empresa mientras que el había caído en una especie de fatiga y como era sabido por muchos su hija y heredera aún estaba en Europa. Para mucho el colocar a una joven recién graduada era un riesgo alto, pero para asombro de mucho la joven Fong, había salido airosa desde el primer momento en que tomo riendas del conglomerado, todos hablaban de su seriedad, responsabilidad y frialdad ante los negocios. Pero ahora esa estabilidad parecía tambalearse, aunque a muchos no les había agradado que una joven tomara riendas de tan prestigioso y poderoso conglomerado ella había mantenido la estabilidad y respetabilidad a la empresa, había traído inversores más allá de Europa. Ahora no sabían que rumbos iba a tomar el conglomerado, la nueva presidenta y heredera era casi una desconocida para muchos en el mundo de los negocios.<p>

-Muy bien, espero que todo esté listo para el día de mañana- suspiro suavemente- Lisa tú serás la asistente de la señorita Shihōin ya que sabes todo lo concerniente a las citas, negocios y pendientes que habrán de ver lo más pronto posible.

-Usted no tendrá asistente señorita Fong- pregunto Lisa con una pequeña sonrisa- me imagino que tomar la oficina del otro lado del pasillo no trae algún mensaje implícito en que no está de acuerdo con la nueva dirección.

-Soi la miro seriamente- Crees eso o es algún rumor que circula en la empresa- cuestiono- la verdad es que no tengo ningún problema con la nueva presidenta, es más esperaba que ella tomara su cargo antes de este tiempo, como tú sabes tengo proyectos pendiente que me interesan y el que Yoruichi Shihōin tome su puesto en la empresa es una oportunidad para prescindir de mi tiempo completo en el conglomerado, por ello no creo necesitar un asistente.

-No hay más rumores de los que ya conoce, señorita Fong- dijo Lisa suavemente-Puedo preguntarle cómo es ella- sonrió levemente- quiero decir, además de lo que se veía cuando era modelo.

-Soi se acercó a la ventana y miro hacia la ciudad- Ella es… estricta cuando quiere, seria, perfeccionista, tiene un aura de seguridad y determinación, inteligente… es como la personalidad innata de los Shihōin.- guardo silencio levemente- Atrayentes y poderosos.

-Parece que la conoce muy bien- dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no la veo y hablo personalmente con ella, las personas cambian Lisa- dijo con un rostro serio- aunque también es cierto que todos siempre guardamos la esencia de lo que somos.

-Quizá tenga razón, eso indica que mañana será un día especial y muy movido- me retiro señorita Fong.

-Ten buenas noches Lisa- dijo ella seriamente y se sentó de tras de su escritorio. Hace unos quince minutos antes había recibido la llamada de su padrino y tutor Shiro Shihōin, preguntándole sobre los cambios y de paso la invitaba a cenar en casa, ella se había disculpado pues tenía una cita ya programada.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong llego a su apartamento más temprano de lo habitual, fue directo a su habitación y suspiro tirándose en su cama con brazos extendidos y cerro sus ojos, todo estaba en silencio, sumida en la oscuridad ella opto por relajarse y descansar, unos minutos después divagaba entre el sueño hasta que sintió que alguien había entrado a la habitación, sintió como a su lado la cama se hundía ligeramente y de pronto una mano le acariciaba la espalda lentamente haciendo que se relajara un poco.<p>

-Estas muy tensa- dijo una voz suave, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose entre la espalda de Soi- traje la cena, que te parece si te pones más cómoda y cenamos.

-Umm- Soi cerró los ojos un poco más tratando de evitar que el toque que estaba recibiendo en su espalda que era tan relajante y amoroso terminara por ponerla en total calma y evitara levantarse.

-Así que me contaras como salió todo en la empresa- dijo una voz divertida- o hablamos lo de tu otro proyecto y obviamos lo divertido.

-Soi Fong sintió que toda su tensión volvía y hundió su rostro en su cama si es que se podía, luego dio media vuelta para ver a su acompañante- Si esta es una forma de iniciar una buena conversación, déjame decirte que comienzas por el lado más escabroso Rangiku.

-La pelirroja sonrió con amabilidad y con dulzura ante el comentario- Bueno he aprendido en estos 3 años que si quieres miel debes ir directo al panal, anda vamos a cenar traje tu comida favorita y un poco de helado de chocolate- le guiño un ojo maliciosamente- sé que te encanta el chocolate.

Soi puso los ojos y comenzó su camino hacia el comedor- sabes lo del chocolate es un golpe bajo- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- respondiendo a tu pregunta, las cosas están normales en la empresa.

-Normales- cuestiono Rangiku- no es normal que estés en casa más temprano que yo, ni encontrarte a esta hora en cama hecha una bolita- dijo con burla.

-No estaba hecha una bolita-se defendió- solo tenía un momento de paz y tranquilidad antes que tú me abordaras sexualmente.

-Rangiku la miro sorprendida- vaya así que estas tomando todas tus defensas ante lo inminente, bueno dejaremos las cosas serias para después de la cena.

La cena se llevó acabo tranquilamente y luego pasaron a la pequeña sala a ver televisión, las noticias estaban plagadas por la nota de que la heredera y modelo Yoruichi Shihōin tomaba la presidencia del conglomerado más poderoso de toda Asia.

-Rangiku miraba de reojo a Soi y podía predecir que este era el punto donde era divertido jugar con ella- no me habías dicho que era muy bonita.

-Fue modelo Matsumoto, hay cosas implícitas en eso – dijo seriamente Soi.

-Bueno lo que quiero decir es que hay algunas modelos que son muy esqueléticas y planas, ella parece una carretera peligrosa, ya sabes muchas curvas y todo eso.- Rangiku se acomodó y miro seriamente- la verdad es que todo esto no me pareció justo Soi.

-Soi la miro extrañada- el que no es justo.

-Tú llevas un año a cargo y ella solo estaba ahí tomando un tiempo libre, has trabajado duro para traer nuevos inversionistas, más prestigio al conglomerado, luego solo viene y toma el lugar- despotricó la rubia.

-Ella es la heredera, yo solo soy una accionista de un pequeño porcentaje, se puede decir que un peón o algo así- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- además tu sabes que tengo otros intereses.

-El hospital- cuestiono- eres una empresaria, es bueno hacer filantropía pero tu estas obsesionada con ese hospital.

-No es obsesión y sabes por qué me importa mucho- dijo con tedio- mi madre trabajo ahí por un tiempo y bueno tú también ayudas ahí, el pensar en un mejor lugar para que los pacientes y doctores estén más cómodos no es solo filantropía, es una necesidad.

-Yo creí que solo era por la doctora encargada- hizo ademan de ponerse a pensar- como se llama...ah si Isane Kosetsu.

-Por favor, Kosetsu no tiene nada que ver en esto, además ella tiene pareja- se defendió Soi- y da la casualidad que conozco a su pareja.

-La verdad no me importa eso, ya sabes lo que te he dicho siempre, solo quiero que seas feliz- le guiño un ojo- y yo siempre estaré jodiendote la vida en eso hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-No entiendo como una doctora de renombre puede ser tan molesta- refunfuño Soi y luego suspiro- la verdad es que estos días de cambios serán difíciles, es increíble que ha este tiempo aun no nos hemos visto y hablado.

-No sé, pero ni tu ni ella han hecho algo para cambiar eso, sería bueno que tu dejaras de ser tan distante- suspiro- te conozco y a pesar de tu pose de perra fría y despiadada sé que hay un panal de miel ahí adentro.

-Mi pose es mejor que la tuya- dijo con burla- esa pose de rubia tonta y molesta, es solo una táctica de seducción y contrainteligencia.

-No es táctica de seducción, puedo aceptar eso de contrainteligencia pero no de seducción- no necesito tácticas para eso- dijo dando un guiño.

-Me iré a descansar mañana tengo un día pesado- dijo Soi.

-Que descanses, yo me quedare un rato más tengo que ver algunas cosas del trabajo- dijo Rangiku.

* * *

><p>La mañana llego antes de lo esperado y en las oficinas del conglomerado Shihōin ya se veía mucho movimiento en espera de la nueva presidenta, fue un asombro para Lisa que a los cinco minutos de llegar a su puesto y prepararse para dar la bienvenida a la que sería su nueva jefa se encontró con que ella ya estaba instalada en la oficina principal en espera de comenzar sus labores. Yoruichi Shihōin había dado una sorpresa, muchos esperaban su llegada por las puertas principales y ella había entrado por la entrada de servicio, no quería captar la atención sobre ella y más que todo quería evitarse el ser el centro de miradas y comentarios, con un plan trazado desde que su padre le había anunciado su deseo que tomara el control de la empresa ella había planeado paso a paso lo que deseaba para tener una buena vida de ahora en adelante.<p>

-Lisa, buenos días- dijo con seriedad- tengo entendido que tú eres la asistente de Soi Fong.

-Sí, señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente Lisa- pero ahora estoy a sus órdenes, la agenda de las citas pendientes está en su correo y también los asuntos que urgen de su pronta atención.

-Ya lo verifique y agradezco lo detallado del correo, ahora bien, te envié todo lo pertinente a este día, primero quiero una reunión con gerentes y me agradaría que Soi Fong se encuentre presente, no tengo su correo y creo que no sé quién es su asistente para que le avise, puede que este ya en la oficina.

-Me encargare de eso señorita Shihōin- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa- Con respecto al asistente de la señorita Fong, ella misma me indico que no necesita asistente.

La morena la miro extrañada- bueno si ese es su deseo, así será. Iré a la sala de juntas Lisa- salió de la oficina seguida muy por detrás de su asistente. Unos diez minutos más tardes la sala juntas estaba completa excepto por Soi Fong que extrañamente no había llegado. Lisa se aproximó al lado de Yoruichi y con mucha discreción dijo que Soi había tenido un retraso, la morena sonrió suavemente y decidió que empezaría la reunión sin ella.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong había tenido una mañana un tanto extraña, porque a pesar de que siempre había sido una persona que despiertan temprano, este día extrañamente se había dormido y cuando Rangiku la despertó ya había pasado la hora en que ella desayunaba, así que con la molestia de su retraso paso del desayuno que Rangiku le había preparado con esmero.<p>

Soi llego con veinte minutos de retraso y cuando llego a su oficina vio una pequeña nota que había sido dejada en su escritorio- no no no- dijo suavemente – iba camino a la sala de juntas cuando vio que todos los gerentes estaban comenzando a retirarse se quedó ahí con su semblante serio siendo saludada por los gerentes y con su rostro impasible pero con una vergüenza por su irresponsabilidad. Cuando todos salieron, ella estaba a punto de retornar a su oficina cuando vio que Lisa salía a la puerta y le sonreía.- Señorita Fong – dijo Lisa suavemente- La señorita Shihōin espera por usted.

Soi comenzó su camino a la sala de juntas iba por la puerta cuando un mensajero jadeante llego con un pequeño obento- Señora Fong- dijo entrecortadamente- su desayuno, quiero decir- respiro un poco- la señorita Matsumoto paso por la recepción y me encargo de traerle el desayuno que dejo olvidado, ella parecía muy preocupada- dijo suavemente, cuando vio que Soi lo miraba con frialdad y más atrás vio la mirada seria de oro de la heredera Shihōin.

Muchas gracias- dijo Soi se acercó y tomo el obento y miro a Lisa que le dio una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente tomo el obento de las manos de Soi- Llevare esto a su oficina- dijo Lisa cerrando la puerta de tras de ella.

En el salón de juntas Yoruichi se encontraba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa, mirando inexpresivamente a una Soi Fong que después de un rato de vergüenza había tomado su actitud fría y miraba a Yoruichi de manera inquisitiva.

Puedes sentarte Soi - dijo la morena con seriedad, sin dejar de mirar a la persona que tenía frente a ella, extrañamente en todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en Europa había mantenido una relación cordial con ella, algunos correos y fotos. Aunque hoy se daba cuenta que las fotos que Soi le enviaba no le hacían nada de justicia, la pequeña niña había crecido y de qué manera, por supuesto que no era una mujer curvilínea o demasiado extravagante y llamativa, Soi era más bien una belleza clásica, fina, elegante casi exótica. De la misma manera Soi no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada como lo había sido desde pequeña, Yoruichi siempre le había parecido muy hermosa, casi como una diosa inalcanzable y esa mirada oro que parecía fundirla dejándola casi paralizada, al verla en persona se dio cuenta que su belleza con los años era mayor que su figura curvilínea parecía no apta para cardíacos. Soi tomo asiento dejando un poco de distancia con Yoruichi.

-Lamento mi retraso- dijo seriamente.

No te preocupes por eso- respondió la morena suavemente- Sé que has hecho un excelente trabajo acá y papa está muy orgulloso de eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa- pero quiero saber qué es lo que deseas hacer, lo digo porque has tomado la oficina del otro lado del pasillo y no tienes asistente.

Ya hable con Shiro-dono sobre esto- respondió amablemente- Pero creo que tu aun no lo sabes, así que te informo que he pensado encargarme de los negocios en américa y también colaborar contigo cuando lo necesites, creo que puedo tomar tiempo para encargarme de algunos proyectos personales.

Yoruichi fue tomada por sorpresa y la miro seriamente - Si ya quedaste con papa sobre esto no tengo nada que decir- se levantó de su silla y camino hacia Soi, vio como ella le seguía con la mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- me agradaría hablar tendidamente contigo ya que tenemos mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, pero ahora tengo un día un poco agitado. Que te parece si vas a casa y de paso saludas a papa.

Soi se sorprendió y de paso le vio seriamente- Veré si puedo el fin de semana- dijo suavemente- claro si no interfiero con tu vida social.

Suena bien- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero creo que la que puede interferir con tu vida social soy yo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- es más deberías de ir a desayunar, no vaya ser que tu pareja se moleste porque no te alimentas bien.

Soi se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y `obvio el comentario- Bienvenida presidenta, que tengas un buen día- dijo suavemente y dando una inclinación en forma de saludo, dio media vuelta y salió rumbo a su oficina. Maldiciendo es sus adentros el cómo había comenzado su día.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi comenzó su camino a la oficina, Lisa estaba en la puerta esperándola- Señorita Shihōin, dentro de diez minutos estarán acá los encargados del el contrato con China. Caminaban a paso rápido Lisa detrás de la morena y ella se detuvo un breve instante- Lisa, comunícame con Kukaku Shiba y me pasas la llamada antes que vengan los del contrato y…- se detuvo dubitativa por un momento- pide algo de almorzar, lo dejo a tu consideración.<p>

Lisa asintió- como ordene señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente.

Lisa- llamo la morena- quiero que te comuniques con Byakuya Kuchiki- sonrió maliciosamente- dile que pido una cita con él para un asunto legal.

Yoruichi entro a su oficina y Lisa en instantes le llamo para avisarle que su llamada ya estaba hecha- Kukaku, necesito que me tengas lo que te pedí lo más antes posible y otra cosa- dijo suavemente- quiero que averigües a una tal Matsumoto.

- Como ordene la princesa. Dijo con burla Kukaku- Tengo cosas interesantes, que te parece si los mando a tu oficina o prefieres que los lleve a tu casa.

- la morena sonrió- Porque no vienes a la oficina Kukaku y gracias por esto, te debo una.- colgó el teléfono y luego Lisa le aviso que los chinos habían llegado.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong había terminado su desayuno entre trabajo y llamadas, tenía muchos pendientes que habían quedado en el tintero cuando ella aún era la presidenta del conglomerado y ahora trataba de terminarlos para que Yoruichi se hiciera cargo de ellos, pero lo que la tenía muy entretenida y absorbida era el proyecto del Hospital, su madre había sido doctora y junto Minako Shihōin habían fundado el pequeño Hospital para gente de escasos recursos, el nosocomio sobrevivía con la ayuda de empresarios que donaban pequeñas cantidades, aun así de un tiempo el hospital había tenido problemas financieros y de otras índoles. Fue así que Soi Fong había tomado en sus manos el manejo financiero y a su vez ideo un plan de renovación para el pequeño hospital. Soi convencido a su amigo Byakuya Kuchiki de ser benefactor y a su vez involucro a su amiga de años a servir como doctora en su tiempo libre, ya que ella era una de las más prestigiosa Psicólogas del país.<p>

Al pensar en Matsumoto Soi tuvo un pequeño sonrojo, al recordar que Yoruichi había insinuado que ella y Rangiku eran pareja-por dios que tontería- dijo en voz alta.

Era media tarde y Soi Fong no había salido de su oficina cuando escucho unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, extrañada se levantó a ver quién era y abrir la puerta se llevó una pequeña sorpresa.

Byakuya- dijo con extrañeza al ver al hombre serio enfundado en su traje color negro- pasa adelante le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Byakuya entro a la oficina y se sentó en el sofá.

Me perdí por un momento- dijo en tono serio- porque no tienes asistente, acaso la presidenta es tacaña.

No me pareció necesario- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y con una leve sonrisa.- que te trae por acá- pregunto.

Él puso los ojos- La presidenta pidió una cita conmigo y aproveche para ver como estabas y dejarte el papeleo del hospital, la constructora mando el contrato, al darles el 50% ellos comienzan el trabajo cuanto antes y dentro de un mes debemos entregar el complemento del pago. Debo advertirte que se pusieron un poco estrictos con respecto al pago y si no se hace según lo pactado pueden demandar – la miro seriamente- déjame advertirte eso sería el fin del hospital y de tu estatus como empresaria, sé que no te arriesgarías a perder hasta tu camisa ante cualquier negocio, pero como amigo y abogado debo advertirte que este contrato huele a robo en todos los puntos.

Bravo por las noticias alentadoras- dijo Soi suavemente y luego suspiro- gracias por todo y por lo de tu ayuda financiera, sé que es riesgoso pero si no tomo las cartas sobre el asunto el hospital puede ser clausurado muy pronto.

No tienes que dar gracias y como le dijiste a mi abuelo, servirá como obra social de la cual me parece perfecto ya que el hospital esta urgente de ayuda- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-además es bueno dar algo a la sociedad en retribución.

-Bueno, guardare el contrato y cualquier cosa lo consultare contigo- dijo suavemente.

-Soi,- dijo Byakuya un poco inseguro- no quiero abusar de nuestra amistad pero necesito un pequeño favor.

Soi frunció el ceño- que favor- pregunto suavemente.

El día que fui con Rukia y el abuelo a ver el hospital, conocieron a Rangiku pero no la presente como es debido- dijo suavemente- ella, bueno…. no me contesta las llamadas y...- dijo algo abochornado.

Sabes muy bien que no me agrada meterme entre ustedes- dijo Soi pasándose la mano por el cabello- los dos son mis amigos, pero tú más que nadie sabe que ella es casi como una hermana para mí, cuando te empecinaste conquistarla ya sabias como era, ustedes son diferentes aun no entiendo cómo es que tú y ella- ahhh- solo de imaginar quedo traumada.

Sé que somos casi como el agua y el aceite, pero debo apuntar que llevamos dos años de relación y admito que mi error es no haberla presentado a mi familia desde el principio y luego todo lo dejamos más privado. Pero eso no quita el hecho que la amo y quiero que sea mi esposa.

Soi lo miro asombrada- bueno Kuchiki esto no deberías decírmelo a mí- dijo suavemente- si piensas así díselo a ella y todos felices.

Eso quiero pero no me contesta- puso los ojos- esa mujer me enerva por momentos y aun así no puedo considerarla fuera de mi vida.- suspiro y bajo los hombros derrotado- ella te quiere de una forma casi enferma…quiero decir eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo y a su vez como su reto psicológico.

Kuchiki, no sé si eso ultimo tomarlo como una ofensa- dijo seriamente- te diré esto, hare lo que pueda hoy en la noche pero después todo estará en tus manos.

Byakuya sonrió ampliamente-gracias Soi no perderé oportunidad- dijo seriamente- bueno creo que es la hora inevitable de ir con Shihōin.- se puso de pie y busco la salida dejando a Soi con sus pensamientos.

Ahora hasta soy doctora corazón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- casarse- dijo suavemente- Kuchiki habla en serio.- cuestiono y luego sacudió la cabeza- odio que me metan en líos sentimentales.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo, mis disculpas por haber borrado la historia pero ayer tuve problemas para poder subirla y cuando lo logre no la revise...hasta hoy en la mañana y vi que era un desastre...asi que aca esta de nuevo. a los que tuvieron la intencion de leer y vieron un desastre mis disculpas y a los que aun asi hasta dejaron comentario. muchas gracias por embarcarse en otra loca historia.<p>

Gracias por su comentario Anonimus...aun estoy viva.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a los que leen y aca esta otro capitulo, saludos y buen inicio de semana.

**CAPITULO No 2**

El día término para beneplácito de todos y especialmente para Soi, salió de su oficina a paso lento y vio que Lisa aún estaba en su escritorio, se asombró que Yoruichi aun trabajara pero ahora era la cabeza de la empresa y era lo que se esperaba, tomo el ascensor y al llegar a la planta baja estaba mirando su celular sin poner atención a nada más cuando las puertas se abrieron, saliendo del ascensor tropezó con una persona.

Una mujer alta con cabello negro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa socarrona, la miraba con total detenimiento.

Disculpe- dijo Soi al tropezar con ella.- levanto su vista y sus ojos se ampliaron levemente ante el asombro de la persona que vio ahí.- Kukaku Shiba- cuestiono.

Soi-chan vaya que has crecido- dijo guiñándole el ojo.- realmente te ves- la vio de pie a cabeza- demasiado bien.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- tu…tú también te ves bien- dijo suavemente- me imagino que vienes a ver a Yoruichi.

Por su puesto, tenemos negocios pendientes- dijo suavemente- sabes me alegra mucho verte hace mucho que no nos cruzábamos, aún recuerdo cuando teníamos que llevarte al colegio con Yoruichi y luego a la salida los viernes íbamos por un helado.- se puso un poco seria- diablos esos recuerdos me hacen sentir vieja.

Soi sonrió levemente- pues no creo que seamos viejas o algo así Kukaku, solo crecimos y maduramos.- Soi bajo el rostro levemente- un gusto verte Kukaku, yo debo irme.

Buenas noches Soi-chan, espero verte de nuevo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y entrando al elevador- no te pierdas tanto- dijo casi al cerrarse la puerta del elevador, luego suspiro y sonrió- que el diablo me lleve, de veras era Soi- saco un pequeño expediente y comenzó a hojearlo- ahora entiendo- dijo para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Kukaku Shiba subió al piso donde se encontraba la oficina de la presidencia, al llegar vio que la asistente se preparaba para irse y se acercó a ella de forma seria- disculpe soy Shiba Kukaku, me parece que la presidenta me está esperando.<p>

Señorita Shiba- Dijo con una sonrisa- la señorita Shihōin dijo que podía pasar al llegar.- sin más palabras Kukaku entro en la oficina.

Yoruichi Shihōin leía detenidamente unos informes, mientras esperaba que Kukaku llegara a sabiendas que Lisa estaba a punto de retirarse y sospechando que Soi Fong ya se había marchado hace un rato. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en lo cambiada que estaba Soi, envuelta en su trabajo y cavilaciones no pudo notar que Kukaku abría la puerta y entraba con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlesca.

Así que es verdad y la princesa por fin ha tomado su lugar en el reino- dijo con una sonrisa y tomo asiento en la silla frente a Yoruichi.

Kukaku, idiota- me asustaste dijo con una cara de pocos amigos- vienes tarde y deja de decirme princesa- dijo con reproche.

Vengo justo a tiempo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- me encontré con Soi en el ascensor, Yoruichi ella está muy cambiada- luego le apunto con un sobre que tenía en su mano- al principio cuando me hablaste del pequeño favor que querías pensé que aún no se te quitaba lo de hermana protectora y celosa. Pero hoy si no me quede en shock fue porque tuve tiempo para- hizo una pausa dramática- verla detenidamente, joder es que ella ha pasado de ser una pequeña abejita a una abeja reina asesina, está en un punto hot.

Yoruichi miraba seriamente a Kukaku dejando que se expresara- hablaste con ella- cuestiono rápidamente.

Ohh por supuesto- sonrió y le guiño el ojo- hasta tuve el privilegio de ver uno de sus pequeños sonrojos, te acuerdas- dijo con una sonrisa que se congelo al ver el rostro inexpresivo de la morena.

Yoruichi escuchaba con un dejo de ansiedad, molestia y no sabía que sentimientos más estaban envueltos, porque aunque ella anteriormente había hablado con Soi todo había sido un poco formal y distante, pero era claro que todo sentimiento que bramaba en su interior era disfrazado por su habitual seriedad.

Pero bueno eso no es lo principal- dijo Kukaku tomando un poco de seriedad- bien tengo lo que me pediste, debo agregar que ha sido difícil porque primeramente su círculo de amistad es poco, segundo ella es una persona muy reservada y tercero- bajo el rostro levemente- hubo un momento en que sentí que esto era incorrecto.

Porque incorrecto- dijo la morena enarcando una ceja- solo es un poco de investigación, hace cuanto tu no la veías o sabias algo de ella, solo es un modo de informarme.

Porque simplemente no vas y le preguntas a ella directamente- dijo con seriedad- además que tiene la tal Matsumoto que ver en todo esto- dijo con molestia- esa si fue más difícil no me diste más datos y tienes suerte de que solo encontré 2 personas con esa referencia.- señalo con sus dedos- una que ya está muerta y otra que da la casualidad es una renombrada Doctora, según lo que leí una eminencia en su rama.

Kukaku, como voy y le pregunto a Soi sobre su vida- dijo con una cara de incredulidad ante tal cosa- desde que vine no le había visto y si hablaba con ella era solo de papa y la empresa, es más desde hace más de tres años hablamos como si no fuésemos cercanas.

No me vengas con escusas- dijo con molestia la ojiverde- ustedes siempre fueron como un equipo, pero eso antes de que te fueras, obviamente jodiste todo con tu loca e improvisada decisión de estudiar en Europa.

Irme a estudiar a Europa fue una buena decisión- dijo suavemente- a pesar de cómo están las cosas hoy en día.

Creo que eso nunca lo sabremos, te fuiste y en siete años no volviste ni de vacaciones- dijo suavemente- si Soi antes era un poco tímida y solitaria, no cambio mucho en el año siguiente que pude verla de vez en cuando. Como te lo dije en ese tiempo se dedicó enteramente a sus estudios.

Hizo su vida Kukaku- dijo suavemente- todos lo hicimos.

Kukaku negó con su cabeza y puso sus ojos- el caso es que ahora quieres saber de su vida y no es justo ya que tú misma tomaste la decisión de alejarte de su vida y dejarla ser- dijo alargando un expediente.

Yoruichi alargo su mano para tomarlo cuando Kukaku lo aparto de su mano en un brusco movimiento- a que juegas -dijo la morena con una mirada fulminante.

No juego a nada- dijo Kukaku negándole el expediente a la morena- prométeme que no harás nada incorrecto con esta información.

Por dios, ella fue casi como una hermana para mí- dijo con molestia- crecimos juntas, acaso crees que haría algo malo con eso- rodo los ojos- acepto que mi curiosidad es demasiado para que haya investigado.

Yo también vi a Soi crecer y ser amiga de mi hermano Kyen que en paz descanse. - dijo Kukaku poniendo el expediente en la mano alargada de la morena-Pero recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato Yoruichi

Yoruichi tomo el expediente – Quizá tengas razón, pero en todo caso el gato murió feliz sabiendo.- suspiro y coloco el expediente en el escritorio y tomo asiento.

Kukaku la vio más tranquila y la tensión pareció disiparse- no lo vas a ver- dijo con una media sonrisa- hay cosas interesantes y unas que quizá te den una sorpresa o no te agraden.

Me das un resumen- dijo suavemente sin abrir el expediente- la verdad debo llegar a casa y ver como esta papa- dijo mientras comenzaba a recoger todo para irse.

Kukaku sonrió- eres un gatito asustadizo- dijo con burla- pero bien, no mates al mensajero- dijo alzando sus manos y con una pequeña risa- recuerdas a Orihime, la niña aquella que era del mismo grado de Soi- miro como Yoruichi asentía y esperaba a que siguiera con su charla- bueno ella y Soi fueron pareja por el espacio de seis meses.

Que- dijo con asombro la morena- Soi y Orihime, pero si esa niña es tan diferente a Soi, que pudo pasar para que ellas estuvieran juntas- dijo con incredulidad.

La verdad es que yo pensé igual que tú, pero ya verás- dijo con seriedad- aunque la importante creo que es la otra- Kukaku sonrió maliciosamente, al ver el rostro serio de la morena, obviamente que la primera expresión al saber de Orihime fue incredulidad, pero esta ella podía apostar que le dará en el clavo- no sé si recuerdas a una mujer con la cual tu competías mucho en el colegio, ya sabes alta, rubia, piel morena, ojos verdes- hizo un ademan sobre sus pechos con sus manos y vio como a Yoruichi se le tensaban los músculos faciales.

-Tia- casi gruño la morena.

Si, Tia Halibel- dijo suavemente Kukaku- al parecer Soi y ella tuvieron una relación sentimental por alrededor de dos años y unos meses.

Ella- dijo con un tono frio- como es que fueron pareja, si Tia me odiaba y siempre hablaba con burla de mi pequeña hermana de crianza- dijo con énfasis en hermana.

Es obvio que lo hacía solo por molestarte, pero a tu pregunta tengo una gran respuesta, bien dicen que los celos no dejan pensar coherentemente- dijo Kukaku en burla- si piensas y deduces, que ves de común entre Orihime y Tia.

Son altas, femeninas, demasiado llamativas para mi gusto y…- los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par ante el descubrimiento- no lo creo- negó con molestia- no puede ser.

Kukaku dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante la cara de la morena – si es, dios tu cara no tiene precio- dijo riéndose ante la mirada de Yoruichi y luego suspiro- sus pechos, la abejita quizá tenga debilidad por las grandes personalidades- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona- eso solo nos indica que quizá yo tengo alguna oportunidad con ella- dijo casi riendo- pero para darte el toque de gracia la tal Matsumoto entra en esa lista de grandes personalidades, me pregunto que hay con ella.

Yoruichi lanzo una mirada intimidante y al instante se aclaró la garganta- bueno lo que sea, el caso es que Tia- cuestiono molesta y con cara de asco- todos sabían que ella tenía una especie de rivalidad, sino fíjate en la casualidad, yo fue modelo en Europa y ella lo fue acá en Japón y la Matsumoto creo que es la pareja de Soi.

Tia ya era modelo antes que tu- aclaro Kukaku- además ella lo fue solo de lencería- le guiño un ojo- su relación con Soi fue desde que ella estuvo en la Universidad al parecer la relación fue algo seria y muy intensa – se detuvo abruptamente.

Yoruichi se puso de pie y tomo sus cosas y espero a que Kukaku se pusiese de pie y la miro con seriedad- intensa - cuestiono, mientras iban saliendo de la oficina y caminaban hacia el ascensor.

Kukaku la miraba seriamente y se debatía en si decir lo que pensaba era buena idea o no- bueno solo pensaba que una relación de seis meses no te lleva a una relación entrañable e íntima, como una de dos años y meses.

El rostro de la morena se puso sombrío y todo el ambiente en el pequeño espacio del ascensor pareció tensarse, pero para alivio de Kukaku llegaron al parqueo y el ascensor abrió su puerta, sin previo aviso la ojiverde salió del ascensor y la morena la seguía con paso lentos.

Crees que Soi y Tia llegaran a- dijo Yoruichi como en un susurro.

Kukaku suspiro y se detuvo- Posiblemente Tia y Soi no fueron novias de manitas sudada, además creo que todos hemos sido jóvenes, con hormonas aceleradas y eso- dijo suavemente Kukaku.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño-no me refería al sexo- dijo la morena poniendo una cara de repulsión- quiero decir, maldición no había pensado en eso- dijo la morena con más molestia.

Entonces en que pensabas- cuestiono Kukaku, mirando de frente a su amiga.

Yoruichi suspiro- crees que Soi se enamoró de ella, si pensaron en vivir juntas.

Kukaku suspiro- mira Yoruichi, yo puedo hablarte de suposiciones, el informe trae hechos, pero los sentimientos son personales, de eso solo Soi te puede decir, quizá nosotros u otros puedan especular pero nada será certero.- Kukaku se acercó y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a su amiga, pues parecía necesitarlo.- si dices que la tal Matsumoto es su pareja, en los datos no hay nada que lo indique. Debo irme, Kisuke me está esperando para cenar, espero un día me digas el porqué de todo esto Yoruichi.

Si, quizá un día – dijo con una media sonrisa- Muchas gracias Kukaku, dale saludos a Kisuke- Dijo la morena cuando vio que su amiga montaba su camioneta todo terreno Ford Explorer, sonrió y luego ella se acercó a su Materazzi color negro, tomo el volante y se quedó ahí por un instante- dios, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo- dijo suavemente, tomo la llave y arranco el motor, suspiro y comenzó su camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong estaba en la sala del apartamento mirando el contrato y escuchando como Matsumoto le contaba sobre su tarde en el hospital. Extrañamente le era difícil enfocarse en dos cosas a la misma vez, siempre desentendía una y ponía más atención a otra. Así que opto por dejar un momento el contrato del hospital.<p>

Matsumoto llego a su lado y le sirvió la cena- bueno ya conté como estuvo mi día, ahora me cuentas el tuyo.

-Soi suspiro levemente- llegue tarde y no entre a la reunión con la presidenta y todos los encargados- se encogió de hombros y dio un bocado a su comida- el pescado esta bueno.

Al diablo el pescado- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa- hablaste con ella, no te guardes detalles, dime tu impresión después de no verla por tantos años.

Soi rodo los ojos- no seas dramática, la vi en revistas y en los medios de farándula- hizo una pequeña mueca- hablamos de trabajo, de lo que hare después de dejar la presidencia.- bebió un poco de te- que espera que vaya a casa y platiquemos sin el trabajo de por medio.- Rangiku tenía en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa- claro después me indico que debería tomar mi desayuno para que mi pareja no se preocupe- dijo Soi con voz monótona.

Los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron ante tal noticia- Soi, dime que aclaraste que no tienes pareja, que no tienes alguna relación sentimental y menos conmigo.

No tengo porque dar cuenta de mi vida privada en mi trabajo, además no tengo culpa que la gente haga valoraciones erróneas- dijo Soi terminando su plato y colocándola en la pequeña mesa de centro-y eso no es lo importante de lo que quería conversar- dijo Soi mirando seriamente a su acompañante- que haces acá.

Como qué diablos hago acá- dijo desubicada- estoy comiendo y acá vivo- le dijo con molestia.

Deja de dar evasivas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo cruzándose de brazos- es miércoles y es el día en que sales con Kuchiki.

Matsumoto la miro inquisitivamente- desde cuando me controlas- la vio seriamente- Soi…has visto a Byakuya - se levantó del asiento y tomo los platos vacíos para llevarlos al lavado.- tu nunca te has metido en mi relación y espero que siga así.

Esa es una de mis reglas y trato de regirme por ellas- dijo suavemente, siguiendo a Rangiku- pero no me estoy metiendo, solo me pregunto el por qué no habías contado que están enojados.

Porque te conozco y me dirás "te lo dije"- comenzó a lavar los platos- además es complicado.

Soi la vio divertida y comenzó a secar los platos que Rangiku lavaba- bueno el que tenga razón está implícito- dijo divertida viendo el breve puchero de Rangiku- solo que… pienso que son más de dos años de una relación estable, lo amas y el también- dijo rodando los ojos- solo diré que debes hablar y resolverlo.

Rangiku la miro por un momento- no entiendo cómo es que él fue a contarte.

Kuchiki no me busco para contarme y sabes que odio estar en problemas sentimentales que no son míos- puso los ojos- aclaro, que odio los problemas sentimentales en general- pero te quiero y Kuchiki me cae bien- levanto su mano para evitar más reproches de su amiga- además que el hablara de esto conmigo es porque en verdad está desesperado y quiere estar bien contigo.

Me conmueves—dijo Rangiku seria.

Bien admito que pensé que quizá no me joderias tanto si volvías a tu rutina de citas.- se pasó la mano por el cabello- además ya firme el contrato para la renovación del Hospital, quiero enfocar mi esfuerzo en ese proyecto y tengo un pequeño trato que vendrá bien al conglomerado con inversores americanos.

Soi, no es saludable llenarte de ocupaciones para evadir o relegar sentimientos- Rangiku se froto las cienes- sabes tú y Byakuya son tan obtusos muchas veces, bipolares. Dios, me rindo- alzo los brazos.

-Soi sonrió levemente- no puedo detenerme a pensar en el pasado, en lo que siento, debo sentir o en Yoruichi Shihōin y tú pareces querer encaminarme a ese punto.

No trato de encaminarte a ninguna parte, Yoruichi Shihōin me puede importar un comino…quiero decir no la conozco en persona, la que me importa eres tú, que estés saludable mental y emocionalmente.

Rangiku, no soy uno de tus pacientes- aclaro Soi.- y no creo estar inestable mental y sentimentalmente.

Lo sé, pero desde que te conozco ella es como un tabú, el tema prohibido o del que no hablas.- dijo la rubia.- acoso pasó algo entre ustedes.

Soi la miro seriamente- que crees que pudo haber pasado, quiero decir yo una pequeña niña china huérfana de padres de pronto estoy siendo criada por una de las familias más ricas y poderosas del Japón, obviamente una bendición y un gran privilegio, desde que llegue me trataron como parte de la familia, siempre lo he sido- suspiro levemente.

Aun con ese tipo de bendición, no tardaste en salir de esa casa cuando fuiste lo suficientemente mayor- aclaro Rangiku- porque.

- sonrió levemente- recuerdo la primera vez que la vi- se pasó la mano por el cabello- Shiro- dono había hablado conmigo, sobre el hecho que viviría con su familia ya que el había sido nombrado como mi tutor y albacea por mi padre, pues no tenía más familia que se hiciera cargo de mí.- suspiro- desde siempre he sido introvertida, recuerdo que cuando llegamos a la mansión Yoruichi fue la primera en recibirme y dijo que sería una buena hermana para mí. Es extraño pero desde el principio ella y yo fuimos como uña y carne, un buen equipo. Claro ella cuidaba de mí y yo siempre la seguía a todas partes, junto a sus amigos. Yo la admiraba mucho- sonrió- así como admiras a tu hermana o hermano mayor.

Luego- dijo Rangiku- la admiración fue cambiando, no es así.

Soi se sonrojo levemente- cuando uno es niño, ve las cosas como niño- dijo sonriendo- cuando creces vez las cosas de otra manera, era difícil para mí el tener el trato muy cercano con ella. Me sentía mal y muchas veces avergonzada, obviamente ella estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer y yo no podía dejar de notarlo, pero para todos, sobre todo para ella yo era su pequeña hermana.

Pero en realidad no lo eres- dijo Rangiku- para todos los conocidos y gente particular, nadie se refiere a ti como la hija de Shiro Shihōin ya que solo Yoruichi Shihōin es la heredera, muchos se refieren a ti como la protegida o la mano derecha de Shiro Shihōin, no te has puesto a pensar que quizá ella pudo haber sentido algo parecido a lo tuyo.

No- dijo abruptamente y con el ceño fruncido- ella nunca me vio más allá de su pequeña hermana- dijo suavemente y suspiro- espero este tema quede terminado doctora, ya que no estoy dispuesta hablar de esto de nuevo.

No soy tu doctora- dijo Rangiku suavemente- siento mucho que te sientas obligada a hablar algo que no quieres- cerró los ojos un instante- te prometo que mañana hablo con Kuchiki.

Sonrió levemente- iré a dormir, espero las cosas mejoren.

Yo también Soi- dijo suavemente Rangiku sin que Soi la escuchara.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Shihōin, la hora de la cena había pasado y para sorpresa de Shiro su hija se la perdió ya que llego un poco retrasada y se había instalado en el despacho que antes él ocupaba, pero antes de todo había tenido la charla normal de cómo fue su día y de cómo marchaban las cosas en la empresa. Shiro observo como su hija pedía un poco de fruta para cenar alegando que no tenía mucho apetito. De la misma forma vio que a su llegada Yoruichi parecía ansiosa, molesta e inquieta. Así que luego de una hora y media de saber que estaba en el despacho sin notar que iría a descansar decidió que era hora de ver que le ocurría a su hija.<p>

Yoruichi por naturaleza no era una persona que mostraba sus emociones o sentimientos y si lo hacía siempre era para las personas que en verdad lo merecían o amara de todo corazón. En todo caso el día de hoy parecía desbordar en emociones que creyó tener controladas desde hace mucho tiempo, o más bien pensó que habían desaparecido, emociones que la llevaba al borde de hacer una locura o de simplemente actuar sin pensar y echar por la borda todo lo que su padre siempre le había inculcado desde pequeña "siempre debe ser inteligente, astuta, dueña de ti misma y sobretodo una Shihōin, que es mostrar seguridad y poderío". Pero ahora se sentía débil, tan molesta.

Lo que Kukaku le había dicho sobre Soi y lo que luego pudo leer en ese expediente acerca de la vida de Soi en los últimos 6 años a grandes rasgos, pero lo suficiente para rellenar el vacío de información que había tenido en sus pequeñas charlas que siempre para su gusto había sido impersonales, pero el saber todo esto no le sentó bien. Primeramente paso por la incredulidad, luego vino la molestia, luego el enojo y después parecía una fiera enjaulada y llena de celos.

No le basto con lo de la información en el expediente y ahora estaba haciendo aquello que pensó nunca hacer, buscar por internet información de cada una de las personas que habían tenido relación sentimental con Soi, hasta Matsumoto fue investigada de forma acosadora por google, Facebook, Instagram y twitter. Extrañamente solo encontró pocas fotos de Soi y para su molestia las que encontró eran junto a Tia Halibel.

Llevaba una hora y media en su modo acosadora, cuando escucho que la puerta del despacho se abría lentamente, dejando a la vista la figura de su padre, al instante ella cambio la página que miraba para que apareciera un informe del trabajo.

-Padre, pensé que ya estabas en cama- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podría ir a la cama tranquilamente cuando sé que mi pequeña tiene algo que la molesta- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomando asiento frente a su hija.

-Nada me molesta papa- dijo la morena mostrando su mejor sonrisa- solo revisaba algo del trabajo, hoy firmamos con los chinos y según informes hay algo con los americanos.

-cierto- dijo Shiro muy animado- Soi me hablo de eso, dijo que estaba cerca de algo muy grande y que con ello se abriría la posibilidad de entrar con nuestros negocios en toda américa. Hablaste con ella de esto.

La verdad no- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- llego tarde y no pudimos hablar mucho, pero le pedí venir a cenar a casa, parece que hoy tenía un compromiso y que posiblemente viene el fin de semana.

Quizá fue al hospital o se había comprometido con Ran-chan- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi se puso seria al escuchar que su padre conocía a la tal Matsumoto.- qué hospital y quien es Ran-chan- cuestiono.

Rangiku Matsumoto, es la chica que vive con Soi desde hace más de tres años y eso es un logro para alguien tan solitaria como Soi- dijo Shiro riendo un poco- quiero decir son amigas desde hace cinco años y luego de un tiempo comparte apartamento, créeme ella le ha hecho mucho bien a Soi- dijo con seriedad- y el hospital es aquel a que tu mama ayudaba junto con Akira Fong, no sé si la recuerdas, ella era doctora de tiempo parcial en ese hospital.

-No padre no lo recuerdo- dijo la morena- así que Soi tiene pareja- volvió a cuestionar Yoruichi para saber más de su abeja.

- jajaja su padre rio muy divertido- hay hija Soi y Rangiku jamás podrían ser pareja, son casi como hermanas, Matsumoto me lo ha dicho desde siempre. Al principio yo también pensé que eran pareja, pero ya ves no lo son.

-Que hay con el hospital- cuestiono la morena con más animo al saber que había hecho suposiciones erróneas.

- Soi ha tomado para bien ayudar al hospital que tu madre y su madre fundaron para las personas de escasos recursos y quiere modernizarlo o algo así, la verdad es que no sé muy bien.- Shiro la miro con detenimiento- debes de acercarte más a Soi, han crecido juntas y no me agrada ver como hoy parecen unas conocidas que solo hablan de negocios.

-Bueno papa, hago lo posible por acercarme más a Soi, pero por ahora las cosas del trabajo están de por medio- dijo seriamente.

-Sí, si entiendo- se levantó de su asiento- me agradaría mucho que pronto encontraras a alguien a quien amar, ya sabes- dijo Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa- alguien con quien compartir tu vida y esas preocupaciones de tu cabecita.

-No hay más preocupación en mi cabeza que tú papa- dijo suavemente- y quizá Soi.

-Soi es otra que ya debería buscar establecerse con alguien, Ran-chan no va a vivir con ella por siempre- dijo con una sonrisa- uno mujer como ella debe de tener muchos pretendientes.

-Conoces a la amiga de Soi- cuestiono la morena.

-Por supuesto, Soi vino con ella a cenar y pasar las fiestas de Navidad desde hace tres años cuando tu andabas de gira con eso del modelaje- sonrió levemente- fue extraño para mi pues Soi jamás había traído a ninguna persona a casa, pensé que quizá esta era la indicada y resulto ser su mejor amiga.

-Quizá no solo fueron amigas entonces padre- dijo la morena.

-Shiro se quedó pensativo- No- dijo suavemente- Soi siempre la presento como amiga, cuando se relacionó con Tia ella misma me la presento como su novia en una fiesta y obviamente me presento a sus padres- sonrió levemente- Soi en eso es como era su padre Ryu, muy formal y respetable- la miro seriamente- y déjame decirte Tia estaba muy enamorada de Soi, aun no entiendo cuál fue el problema para que terminaran.

-Así que tú, sabias de Tia y Soi. Porque no me lo dijiste en su tiempo- espeto con reproche- cómo pudiste aceptarlo, Tia siempre fue una arpía conmigo.

-Porque yo debo aprobar o refutar, Soi tiene su vida y siempre les enseñe a las dos tomar sus propias decisiones y afrontar los resultados- suspiro- Tia amaba a Soi y le hizo mucho bien. Ahora debes de recordar que en tus amoríos tampoco opine o desaprobé.

-Porque tú mismo lo dijiste padre- dijo rodando los ojos- los míos fueron amoríos pero de prensa, la verdad de todos los romances que la prensa señalaba solo unos tres fueron ciertos, intente tener una relación más o menos estable, pero siempre me cansaba o me fastidiaban.

-Por lo mismo digo que me agradaría que encontraras el amor- dijo Shiro con suavidad-así podría morir en paz.

La morena se levantó de su silla y avanzo hasta su padre para darle un abrazo- no hables así, tú debes vivir mucho tiempo y ver que me case con la persona que ame.

-Estoy viejo y mi corazón esta fatigado- dijo con una media sonrisa- igual espero ver que Soi y tu vuelvan a ser cercanas, como cuando eran unas adolescentes.

Sabes deberíamos ver que dice Unohana- dijo algo seria- aun no entiendo porque el tratamiento no funciona.

Ohh tú no te preocupes por ello, sigo al pie de la letra el tratamiento- dijo serio- dejemos que Unohana haga lo suyo y tu preocúpate por la empresa, ahora vamos a descansar que mañana tienes trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas noches, les vengo a entregar otro capitulo, gracias por leer y por los que dejan comentario-

En respuesta:

Es una adapatacion? si y no, si porque el tema central de este fic lo saque de un libro que lei, pero tuve un inconveniente, no habia forma de ponerlo todo para la adaptacion de dos mujeres y solo tome la idea principal y luego estoy cambiando todo.

Cuantos capitulos? No se...esto va conforme las ideas me fluyen..osea lento y no se cuantos caputlos en verdad.

Extrañe tus comentarios?-jajaja son largos? ni cuenta me habia dado :p pero para ser sincera, extrañaba esto...la interaccion con los que dejan comentarios y sus ideas de lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo, en lo que piensan del capitulo y eso...asi que gracias por leer. (deberias hacerte una cuenta Anonimus)

Gracias como siempre a Jscarlet, el Invitado, Caesaraugusta, Kungfundido, LDLC. saludos y que esten bien.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 3<strong>

Los días siguientes fueron de mucho trabajo entre que la presidenta del conglomerado pues se ponía al día con lo que Soi Fong había dejado pendiente, mientras que Soi terminaba de dar los toques finales a la clausura de su pequeño y ambicioso proyecto del Hospital, pero era claro que no solo se enfocaba en eso porque para el día de hoy tenía una noticia que traía un gran acierto en los negocio con el trato que estaba por cerrar con los americanos de lo cual debía de comunicar a Yoruichi.

De una manera extraña las cosas con Yoruichi parecían ir en muy buenos términos, para muchos fue un asombro el que la heredera del imperio Shihōin resultara tener la astucia para los negocios igual que su padre y si eso no bastaba ahora parecía circular el rumor que lo que ella tocaba parecía que se convertía en oro, sin contar la excelente mancuerna que tenía con Soi Fong ante las negociaciones y los tratos.

Soi terminaba de hablar por teléfono y al colgar el auricular se dejó caer en la silla dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro que estaba conteniendo- por fin- dijo suavemente, cuando de pronto escucho algunos toques en su puerta, suspiro levemente y recompuso su semblante y uno serio.- adelante.

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Lisa, la asistente de la presidenta- Señorita Fong, tengo un recado de la señorita Shihōin para usted, recordándole que la esperan para cenar en casa y que agradecería que no llegue muy tarde.

Soi frunció el ceño- está en la oficina- cuestiono.

No, ella parece que tenía una reunión con el Señor Kuchiki y me dijo que no regresaría a la oficina hasta el día lunes- informo Lisa.

Soi se pasó la mano por su cabello azulado- bueno nada que hacer por el día de hoy- dijo suavemente- Vas de salida- pregunto Soi.

Lisa sonrió levemente- me dijo que viniera a ponerme a sus órdenes y que si no necesitaba algo era libre de irme a casa.

No tengo nada, yo me iré temprano- dijo con una sonrisa- no quiero llegar tarde a la cena y la verdad quiero tener un momento para pensar- dijo frotándose la cien.

Todo bien señorita Fong- cuestiono Lisa.

Sí, lisa- dijo suavemente- parece que hoy todo salió bien- dijo con una sonrisa- puedes irte a tu casa o quizá pases un buen tiempo con tu Novio- hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre- Kenji, verdad.

Lisa sonrió levemente- Si, señorita es Kenji- luego se puso seria- pase buen fin de semana- se inclinó levemente y salió de la oficina de Soi.

Soi sonrió levemente y suspiro, era obvio que las cosas mejoraban y ella estaba feliz de eso ahora solo pasaría un momento al hospital.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba frente a Byakuya con un semblante serio y esperando que el diera una respuesta.<p>

Estas bromeando verdad- cuestiono el heredero Kuchiki.

Yo- dijo Yoruichi con tono herido- como crees que haria algo asi, el matrimonio es algo sagrado.

Shihōin, yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides- dijo con un poco alterado y su rostro levemente sorprendido, apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban en blanco.

Kuchiki, no es una petición- dijo ella con petulancia – el bufete Kuchiki ha trabajado para mi familia durante años y por lo consiguiente solo exijo lo que está en los términos de esa antigua alianza, servicios legales de los mejores.

Pero lo que pides es….- dijo el bajando la voz- descabellado.

No es descabellado, solo quiero prepararme y empaparme del tema- dijo sonriente.

Byakuya suspiro- está bien, pero dejare a alguien de mi entera confianza y que se especialice en eso, luego yo sería el que pactara los términos y cláusulas que quieras implementar y tus documentos de identificación.- suspiro- tu padre te está presionando para algo así- pregunto intrigado mientras escribía en su computadora.

Yoruichi dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara- bueno eso sería muy anticuado Byakuya, pero como te he dicho solo me estoy informando, aunque quizá hay alguien que me interesa- le guiño el ojo- espero solamente que quiera ser mi contraparte en un futuro contrato.

Alzo una de sus cejas- quiere decir que- se aclaró la garganta- tienes pareja o a alguien.

Wua, Kuchiki- dijo con burla- es que acaso creías que esperaría por ti- dijo sonriente, viendo como él se ponía rojo.

Como se te ocurre- dijo con seriedad- eres – carraspeo suavemente- como una prima lejana, muy molesta para ser sincero, hemos crecido juntos y bueno junto con Soi siempre he creído que somos muy buenos amigos.

Yoruichi rio suavemente- lo se Byakuya, además no eres de mi tipo- le guiño el ojo- bueno debo irme, me saludas a Rukia y Ginrei- se levantó y salió del despacho

Esa mujer no cambia.- dijo suavemente.- quien será la pobre victima.

* * *

><p>Entonces- dijo Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- que haces acá.<p>

Bueno, para ser sincera venía a ver cómo van las mejoras en el hospital- dijo seriamente.

De paso, pierdes tiempo para lo inevitable- dijo Rangiku sacando la lengua a su amiga.

Yo no pierdo el tiempo- dijo suavemente- es muy temprano para irme a la cena.

Entonces hubieses ido a cambiarte a la casa, ya sabes ponerte más…- se acercó a ella y la tomo de su chaqueta negra, tratando de alisarla un poco- casual y no tan formal como si fuera una cena de negocios- puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de Soi que estaba a punto de refutar algo- eso me recuerda que debo recomendarte no hablar de negocios.

Soi frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Matsumoto volvió hablar- te conozco y si yo di mi brazo a torcer con Byakuya tú debes seguir mis consejos.

Nada podré hacer si Yoruichi o Shiro-dono hablan de ese tema- dijo indignada- hoy veras a Kuchiki- cuestiono.

No intentes cambiar el curso de la conversación- dijo ella en tono acusador.- Byakuya sale de viaje, me dijo que cuando regrese hablaremos con más calma.- suspiro y miro a su amiga.

Sabes todo salió bien con los americanos- dijo suavemente- quizá deberíamos ir a cenar- dijo con una mueca al ver la expresión de felicidad en Rangiku.

Claro, hay que aprovechar tus celebraciones- expreso Rangiku poniendo los ojos.- esos trabajadores de la constructora están trabajando a mil por hora, tanto que me da miedo.

Soi enarco una ceja- porque miedo- dijo con una sonrisa- solo porque tu tomes tu trabajo con lentitud casi tirando a la pereza no quiere decir que todos sean así.

Sabes, te daré un lección rápida- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- porque desde que has venido te he estado observando y sé que estas ansiosa, nerviosa, tratando de controlar todas esas emociones que dices no existen, llegando al pánico…claro muy disfrazado con sarcasmo, burla y tu tonto sentido del humor.

Soi se puso tensa y seria- No estoy acá para que me analices Matsumoto.

Y usas mi apellido para recalcar tu limite- Suspiro- me dices que todo me lo tomo a la ligera, pero tú te lo tomas tomo muy... drástico, muy al límite- se acercó a ella- solo relájate y se tu misma, no creo que tu Yoruichi-sama sea tan diferente a lo que ha sido siempre, es cierto que las personas cambian, pero no por completo porque si eso pasara dejaríamos de ser quienes somos.

Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo molesta- dio Soi suavemente- solo que odio tu sentido analítico cuando creo que solo platicamos normalmente- suspiro- con lo de la constructora, quizá quieren su paga al terminar nada más.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, he visto todo lo que pretendes mejorar y es casi el 70%- la miro seriamente- de donde sacaras tanto dinero tan pronto.

El dinero no es problema Rangiku- dijo Soi suavemente.

El dinero siempre es un problema Soi- Rangiku suspiro- solo confió en que sepas lo que haces.

Me conoces, todo controlado Rangiku – dijo sonriente.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, que te he dicho desde que te conozco Soi y no lo entiendes, El control no existe…no completamente.

Soi Fong suspiro- En verdad no vine por terapia- dijo frotándose la cien- tu ganas me voy a casa de Shiro- dono.

Bien – sonrió muy abiertamente Rangiku- pero lo que te he dicho es en serio. Igual me debes una cena.

Lo que sea- dijo saliendo de la oficina de Rangiku, al salir vio como las personas esperaban la cita con la psicóloga- como me hago esto a mí misma- dijo suavemente- si la doctora tiene razón…soy masoquista.- se dijo a sí misma y con pasos rápidos salió hacia su coche.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- dijo la morena suavemente en la sala de sus casa a uno de sus sirvientes- a qué horas se fue al médico.<p>

Hace más de dos horas señorita- dijo una empleada.

Necesito que para hoy preparen sushi para la comer ya que Soi viene a cenar y lo que mi padre come de sus dieta- dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Si señorita- dijo la sirvienta suavemente.

Estaré en la piscina por si llega papa o alguien me busca- entregando su portafolio y su cartera al personal de servicio y aflojando su chaqueta haciendo camino hacia el patio donde se encontraba la piscina.

Sonrió levemente al notar que el sol aún estaba presente aunque sabía que la tarde estaba llegando a su fin, camino despojándose de su calzado y desprendiendo su ropa levemente hasta llegar al pequeño cuarto donde guardaban ropa de baño, toallas y otras cosas. Amaba nadar era un momento en que sentía que podía flotar, llenarse de energía, siempre había sido uno de sus deportes favoritos. Salió vestida con un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco y se lanzó a la piscina.

* * *

><p>Soi había llegado a la mansión Shihōin, se quedó un rato en el auto mirando hacia la casa un suspiro escapo de ella. Tenía casi once meses de poner un pie en esa casa, casi el mismo tiempo en que Yoruichi había regresado a Japón. Salió del coche con pasos lentos y sus manos en los bolsillos, miles de pensamientos en su mente, porque se sometía a estas cosas, ella no había esperado la mayoría de edad para salir de esa casa, no es que la odiaba era solo que ahí todo parecía recordarle a ella, cada sala, cada estancia, la piscina….todo le recordaba el dolor hondo en su corazón, el de un amor que no debe ser. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando vio un auto aproximarse.<p>

El automóvil lujoso color negro parque frente a la puerta y la puerta del pasajero se abrió, Soi sonrió ampliamente y se aproximó a la puerta del vehículo.

Soi- dijo el hombre con cabello blanco y ojos dorados- pensé que vendrías más tarde, déjame verte- dijo parándose y dando una vista completa de la mujer frente a él.- Cada día te pones más guapa, si tu padre viviera ya tuviese un guardaespaldas contratado para mantenerte soltera- dijo con una leve risa.

Soi se sonrojo levemente y negó con su cabeza- Shiro-Dono es bueno ver que te encuentras mejor de salud, de la última vez que te vi.- se inclinó levemente en un saludo- muchas gracias por los cumplidos.

Vamos que te he dicho- sonrió levemente- deja las formalidades, además te he visto crecer junto a Yoruichi, ahora hablando del diablo – sonrió con malicia- deberíamos entrar y ver que esta haciendo. Soi asintió con un movimiento en su cabeza y camino junto a Shiro Shihōin hacia el interior de la casa, sus sentidos se estremecieron levemente, pues miles de recuerdos inundaron su mente.

Yoruichi había terminado su pequeño momento de relax y se dirigía hacia su habitación para estar lista cuando Soi Fong llegara a casa. Pero cuando iba entrando a la sala detuvo sus pasos al escuchar abrirse la puerta principal y al echar un pequeño vistazo vio que su padre venia junto a Soi.

Soi Fong salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio la figura de Yoruichi ataviada con una pequeña bata cruzando la sala y dirigiéndose a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos grises viajaron por el cuerpo de la morena de manera casi instantánea luego la desvió lentamente al sentir que se ruborizaba. Shiro por su parte vio a su hija venir con una sonrisa en su rostro y dio un gesto de negación con su cabeza.

Padre- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose grácilmente a Shiro para darle un pequeño abrazo y un beso en su cachete- si hubiese sabido que ibas con Unohana, te hubiese acompañado.

No quería molestarte, has estado muy ocupada de trabajo y pensé que deberías relajarte- sonrió levemente- no saludaras a Soi.

La morena se apartó levemente de Shiro y volteo su vista a Soi- me alegra que hayas venido- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- voy a vestirme y luego cenamos.

Gracias por la invitación- dijo Soi suavemente.

Oh, vamos deja la formalidad, estas tu casa- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa y salió hacia su habitación, siendo observada por Shiro y Soi Fong.

Parece a simple vista que sigue siendo la misma jovencita de antes, verdad- cuestiono Shiro- pero créeme, mi princesa ha cambiado- dijo en tono suave.- vamos al despacho y me dices como van las cosas.

Soi lo miro con confusión y luego asintió- bien vamos al despacho, tengo una excelente noticia que darte.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi tenía un pequeño desorden en su habitación pues había sacado de su closet mucha ropa tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse para cenar, al final suspiro sonoramente- desde cuándo soy tan densa con respecto a la ropa que me pongo.- dijo para si, miro hacia un lado y opto por ponerse lo que había ahí.- estoy lista- dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, mirando su silueta en el espejo.<p>

Yoruichi dejo su habitación y se dirigió al despacho donde sabía que su padre y Soi se encontraban, rodo los ojos al pensar que quizá estarían hablando de negocios, estaba por entrar cuando diviso a uno de sus sirvientes- Disculpa, podrías ir a la cocina y avisarles que ya pueden servir la cena- dijo suavemente mientras su mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta, la muchacha del servicio asintió y se fue hacer lo que le pedían.

Yoruichi suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y al instante dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que fue abruptamente cambiada cuando vio a su padre y Soi frente al computador y hablando de negocios. Padre que se supone que estás haciendo- dijo en forma de reproche.

Ohh Hija, ven- dijo Shiro con una enorme sonrisa- Soi solo me mostraba la buena noticia.

Yoruichi miro por un momento a Soi que tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro, parecía feliz como una niña mostrando sus logros, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente- lamento interrumpirlos, pero la cena ya está servida- dijo una mujer, dio una inclinación y salió del despacho.

Bueno vamos a cenar- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

La cena estaba servida cuando llegaron al comedor, como siempre Shiro se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Yoruichi a su lado derecho y Soi al lado izquierdo dejándolas de frente, cosa que fue de mucho agrado para la morena y un poco incómodo para Soi.

Vaya esto es muy bueno, si no me equivoco este es uno de tus platos preferidos Soi- dijo Shiro al ver el sushi servido- pero antes debemos brindar- Shiro hizo ademan a uno de sus sirvientes para que les sirviese algo de beber.

Papa, tú no deberías beber- dijo Yoruichi.

Por supuesto que puedo, Unohana dijo que yo podía beber una copa de coñac cada semana por salud.- aclaro Shiro- Soi sé que no te agrada beber, pero te pido hacer una excepción esta noche.

Soi asintió amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa y la morena se puso más seria que de costumbre- papa Soi debe manejar a casa, no creo que sea prudente que beba aunque sea una copa, más si no está acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Las copas fueron servidas, Coñac para Shiro y Sake para Yoruichi y Soi Fong- hija Soi ya no es una niña y estoy segura que una copa no le hará mal, además ya cenaremos, charlaremos y cuando sea el tiempo que ella regrese a su apartamento, el sake ya no estará en sus sistema.

Yoruichi suspiro- bueno- tomo la copa en sus manos y la acerco a ella- entonces porque brindamos- pregunto la morena viendo a su padre y después dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a Soi.

Shiro tomo su copa y la levanto, brindamos porque Soi esta una vez más en esta que es su casa, junto a nosotros y por la maravillosa noticia de haber conseguido el trato con los americanos.- Yoruichi sonrió y levanto su copa y Soi hizo lo mismo-salud- tomaron de sus copas y luego comenzaron con la cena.

Así que por eso habías salido temprano de la oficina- pregunto la morena a Soi.

Bueno, tú ya habías salido y creí que sería una gran noticia- sonrió hacia Shiro- agradezco el detalle del brindis, Shiro- dono pero es parte de mi trabajo.

Aun así estoy orgulloso- dijo Shiro- pero no hablemos de trabajo, no quiero que mi hija luego me reclame que no cuido mi salud- dijo viendo con molestia su plato de comida, que consistía en unas verduras y filete de pescado.

Gracias por el sushi- dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa- está muy delicioso.

Me alegra que te agrade- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa- claro que todo es gracia a los cocineros.- dijo suavemente y volvió su vista a la comida en su plato- Y dime, que tal todo con tu pareja de apartamento.

Soi enarco una ceja en confusión ante tal pregunta- estamos bien ella y yo tenemos varios años juntas así que no creo que sea mayor problema- respondió sin emoción alguna- y como ha sido todo para ti, con eso de regresar a Japón.

Yoruichi encogió los hombros levemente- lo mismo, quiero decir en Europa solo era estudio, trabajo, diversión de vez en cuando, pero al final del día llegaba al apartamento y era solo yo.- sonrió levemente- aunque al menos acá tengo a papa al llegar del trabajo.

Creí que la fama era una cosa divertida- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Divertida- dijo enarcando una ceja- no sé qué hay de diversión en horas de entrenamiento, ejercicios y una dieta estricta, sin contar cada loco lujurioso que afirma estar locamente enamorado de ti.

Soi no pudo evitar reír ante toda esa descripción- lo siento, creo que solo lo vi de manera externa.

Pensé que sabrías como eran las cosas más internamente en el modelaje, según me entere Tia y tú fueron pareja unos años.

Tia nunca se quejó- dijo seriamente- pero claro ella estaba acá en Japón y tu lejos.

Shiro miraba la interacción y le pareció que todo estaba muy denso, él nunca fue de complicarse la vida porque siempre fue directo al punto, pero su hija parecía irse siempre por las ramas y Soi era muy directa y muy pensante, así que decidió que era mejor dejar a sus pequeñas resolver por sus propios medios lo del distanciamiento, mientras el descansaría y meditaría sobre lo que Unohana le había dicho en su consulta

Bueno hijas, yo me retiro debo descansar según las órdenes del médico- dijo con una sonrisa- Yoruichi y Soi se levantaron de sus asientos- vamos sigan su plática y no se molesten yo puedo ir solo.

Soi se acero a él y se inclinó para despedirlo respetuosamente- que descanse Shiro- dono y gracias por su tiempo.

Prométeme que vendrás más seguido- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa. Yoruichi estaba a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla-que descanses papa- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Las dos vieron como Shiro se marchaba del comedor, la cena obviamente había terminado y de pronto pudieron sentir la incomodidad de estar solas, sin otra persona a su alrededor, sin trabajo de por medio, sin que decir.<p>

Quieres un té o café- pregunto la morena y vio como Soi miraba su reloj- aún es temprano y mañana no hay trabajo y si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir acá, tu antigua habitación esta como cuando la ocupabas ya que papa así lo ordeno.

Acepto un te- dijo Soi- puedo quedarme un rato más, pero prefiero regresar al apartamento no vaya ser que a Rangiku le de el complejo de madre.

Así que ella es algo como protectora- dijo Yoruichi con un poco de burla.

Las dos salieron del comedor una junto a la otra, de a poco parecía que la pared que las separaba se resquebrajaba o simplemente la cena había ido muy bien.

* * *

><p>Mis mejores deseos para el comienzo de la semana.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO No 4**

La charla se trasladó al jardín, con Shiro descansando ellas habían discutido en la salida del comedor sobre qué lugar sería mejor para charlar, pensaron en la sala pero a Yoruichi no le pareció y fue así como terminaron en la mesa a un lado de la piscina. Él te fue servido para Soi y Yoruichi opto por un café.

Así que aun nadas- pregunto Soi.

Por supuesto, es una de las cosas que más amo- respondió la morena sonriente- tú ya no lo prácticas.

Lo hice mientras estaba en la universidad aunque brevemente, el trabajo y el que viva en un apartamento lo hacen difícil, pero yo puedo vivir sin ello- respondió Soi- aun sales con Kukaku y Kisuke.

No mucho- lanzo una sonrisa triste- quiero decir, ya sabes que Kukaku estaba muy molesta cuando me fui a estudiar a Europa, tuvimos una especie de distanciamiento y con eso de la adaptación que tuve que hacer sobre, costumbres, vivir sola y todo eso.- le guiño un ojo- quizá madure un poco en el proceso, pero ya sabes que puedes venir acá cuando quieras relajarte y nadar, esta también es tu casa.

Bueno lo tendré en mente- Soi se puso un poco más seria- era de esperar que a Kukaku le molestara el que te marcharas, ya habían hecho planes de ir a la universidad de Tokio, fue realmente una sorpresa el que salieras con un cambio tan drástico.

La morena se inclinó sobre la mesa para ponerse más cerca frente a Soi- Hay decisiones que son justas y necesarias- bajo su vista dorada por unos momentos- lamente mucho dejar los planes que ya tenía hechos, me dolió dejar a mi familia, las amistades- levanto su vista para ver los grises de Soi- deje atrás todo lo que amaba.

Pero valió la pena, no- pregunto Soi.

No sé- sonrió levemente- eso aún lo estoy averiguando- puso su semblante serio- tu, porque te fuiste a vivir a otro lugar.

Soi suspiro levemente- porque estaba creciendo, quería valerme por mi misma- se encogió de hombros- Shiro-dono ha hecho demasiado al considerarme como parte de la familia y tú también, solo necesitaba tener una vida que fuese mía.

Entiendo, aunque eso de crecer cuenta como tener novia y que nadie se entere- pregunto la morena- o mejor dicho que no se entere la persona que creció contigo.

Un ceño apareció en el rostro de Soi- mi vida sentimental es personal, no me gusta hablar de ella, son cosas que solo le conciernen a mí y mi pareja, no soy como tú que cada pareja nueva era una noticia.

La morena sonrió- bien, te doy la razón, pero yo no nunca fui de exhibirme con nadie, no es mi culpa que la prensa anduviese pendiente de mis relaciones, que a decir verdad nunca quise pareja en ese medio y ese momento.

Bueno es el precio de la fama, pero si mi compañera estuviese acá te diría que debes aceptar lo que te ha tocado vivir y hacer lo mejor que puedas para ser feliz con ello- Soi comenzó a reírse y Yoruichi junto a ella.

Como es que tú y ella, quiero decir siempre has sido tan quisquillosa con tu espacio- dijo la morena y un poco solitaria.

No lo sé, cuando la conocí llevaba mi primer año en la universidad y a las únicas personas que le hablaba eran Rukia y Byakuya, claro que Rukia tenía su grupo de amigos un tanto divertidos con los cuales salía de vez en cuando- sonrió con nostalgia- Rangiku era consejera ya que tenía dos años en la universidad y fue ella la quiso ser mi amiga, ha sido muy paciente para pasar por toda la mierda de mi carácter, pero también es como una piedra en el zapato.

Suena divertido y un poco como que tienen mucha historia- dijo la morena- como es que llegaron a vivir juntas.

Ella perdió a su madre cuando estaba a punto de graduarse- dijo suavemente- la familia de su padre está en Inglaterra y ella no quería irse de Japón, así que las cosas se dieron y creo que fue para bien.

Eso es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo la morena.- no tuviste problema con tu pareja.

Y aunque los hubiera tenido, no iba a cambiar de opinión- sonrió levemente- pero basta de hablar de mí.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Que puedo decirte que no sepas, que los diarios y noticias del espectáculo no hayan publicado- dijo Yoruichi con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba a un año de graduarme cuando me abordo una mujer en un centro comercial muy famoso en Londres- sonrió- pensé que era una broma cuando me dijo que podía ser famosa, que yo era hermosa y todas esas cosas que pensé que solo eran dichas para inflarme el ego y convencerme.

Una compañera de la Universidad casi me obligo a ir a la entrevista, de ahí todo fue como algo que ya estaba destinado, porque se dio tan fácilmente, desfiles, fama, viajes por toda Europa. Gane dinero- sonrió levemente- algo que nunca pensé hacer fuera del conglomerado o como regalo de papa.

Aun así me parece que lo pasaste bien.- dijo Soi.

No voy a negar que viajar y conocer otras costumbres, personas fue instructivo- dijo con una sonrisa.- pero nunca olvide que tenía que regresar y cumplir con la familia, creo que lo hice en el mejor momento, con papa enfermo- dijo algo seria.

Que sabes de eso- preguntó Soi- realmente Shiro-dono no me dio mayor detalle y Unohana-san me hablo sobre el código paciente doctor y que no era ético hablar sin la autorización de tu papa.

La verdad no se mucho, creo que lo mismo que tu- se puso seria- cuadro de fatiga y cansancio y cuidados en su dieta y nada de estrés, las veces que he querido acompañarlo a su consulta me dice que no es un niño y todo eso, ya sabes cómo es el.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre ellas, pero instantáneamente Soi hablo- lamento, no haber ido a tu graduación- dijo bajando un poco su rostro.

Me imagino que a Tia, no le habría hecho mucha gracia que fueras.- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.- pero yo también me disculpo por no estar en la tuya.

Entonces estamos a mano- dijo Soi enarcando una ceja- porque de pronto te importa lo que Tia pudo decir en ese entonces- pregunto Soi.

No lo sé- dijo la morena alzando sus hombros- quizá porque siempre fue una de las pocas personas con la cual no congeniaba.

Lo sé- dijo Soi seriamente- hasta para mí fue una sorpresa que ella se acercara a mí en primer lugar.

Por eso nunca me contaste de ella- dijo Yoruichi con tono herido.

Soi suspiro- no fue por eso, simplemente no teníamos la cercanía y sabiendo su historia, preferí no hablar de ello.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente- bueno eso ya paso, de todos modos ahora estoy acá para recuperar a los que quiero y aprecio, de paso ser lo que se esperaba que fuera desde que nací- dijo con seriedad- mis amigos siguen siendo los mismos de mi juventud, pocos pero los necesarios.- suspiro y miro directamente a Soi.- tú te molestaste porque me fui a estudiar a Europa.

No- respondió rápidamente- porque preguntas eso.

No lo sé- dijo la morena- solo quería saber.

Un silencio reino por unos instantes, ante la última pregunta que la morena había lanzado, fue un tema algo incómodo tanto para la una y la otra. Soi porque era como ahondar en sentimientos que había guardo muy en el fondo de su mente y corazón, Yoruichi por el latente miedo de que su ida a Europa era la causante de su distanciamiento con Soi Fong.

Un lindo ambiente traía la noche al lado de la piscina con la luna en el cielo en su fase creciente, parecía hacer que la temperatura fuese un poco fría. Yoruichi con su pequeño vestido de tirantes estaba resintiendo los efectos de las bajas temperaturas y Soi lo noto.

Soi se levantó de su asiento y se despojó de su chaqueta- lo siento, debí notar que es frio para ti- dijo colocando la chaqueta sobre los hombros descubiertos de Yoruichi.

No esta tan frio- dijo ella con una pequeña risa, sintiendo a Soi detrás de ella.

Soi se inclinó a la altura del odio de la morena y con tono suave dijo- Claro, no es tan helado, pero eso no impidió que te diera un escalofrió.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la burla y el gesto de Soi, pero era sabido que la morena siempre salía ganando, especialmente cuando se trataba coqueteos, retos o competencias, pero ahora le vino un recuerdo del pasado, desde que lo recordaba era algo natural poner nerviosa a su pequeña Soi por lo que esta vez no perdió oportunidad.

Aprovechando que ella aún estaba tan cerca de su rostro se giró para verla directamente con su habitual sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos se encontraron instantáneamente, los acerados ojos grises inescrutables con el otro par de ojos dorados brillantes y abrasadores, hubo un pequeño momento de sorpresa, vacilación y nerviosismo entre las dos, que fue roto por las palabras suaves de Yoruichi- eres tan linda siendo caballerosa, es así como conquistas a tus parejas.

Al instante el rostro impasible de Soi mostro un pequeño rubor que le llego hasta las orejas, pero que rápidamente fue reemplazado por su seria y su habitual expresión ceñuda que todos le conocían, instantáneamente Yoruichi entro en pánico al pensar que había cruzado la línea muy pronto, pero todo el momento fue interrumpido cuando un pequeño sonido y una pequeña vibración salía de la bolsa derecha de la chaqueta que ahora llevaba puesta la morena, al instante ella llevo su mano al bolsillo y saco el teléfono de Soi que cada vez emitía una melodía más fuerte.- parece que tienes una llamada- dijo la morena extendiendo el aparato a Soi Fong.

Soi Fong tomo el teléfono y rápidamente contesto sin comprobar quien llamaba, estaba tan descolocada por el momento anterior que solo sintió un pequeño alivio pues la campana la había salvado- hola.- respondió.

Soi- dijo una voz dudosa- espero no interrumpir nada- dijo la voz femenina con un dejo de burla.

Rangiku, pasa algo- pregunto Soi dejando escapar un breve suspiro que pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja que por el teléfono era difícil saber algo así y para Yoruichi después del instante de tensión que había causado por su comentario no atinaba a saber si sentirse aliviada o molesta por haber sido interrumpidas en uno de los pocos momentos a solas con Soi.

No te preocupes que no pasa nada, solo quisiera saber si vendrás a dormir o te quedaras por ahí- dijo la pelirroja con un poco de picardía.

Soi miro su reloj y vio que era un poco tarde- lo siento no me había fijado en la hora, no es necesario que me esperes- dijo con una media sonrisa y mirando a Yoruichi que para su sorpresa no había quitado su vista de ella.

Rangiku sonrió brevemente- entiendo, no quieres interrogatorio así que lo dejare para mañana- dijo suavemente. Soi aun escuchaba a su interlocutora cuando Yoruichi con rostro serio, camino hacia ella despojándose instantáneamente de la chaqueta que le había colocado minutos antes, llego a su lado la puso en su mano libre y le sonrió suavemente buscando su camino a la sala y dejándola sola con su llamada.

Soi se movió tras los pasos de la morena con la chaqueta en su mano y el teléfono en su oreja- bien lo que digas, así que no te preocupes que pronto llegare- dijo suavemente a la pelirroja- nos vemos y que descanses- dijo colgando la llamada a un paso de entrar a la sala. Suspiro levemente y se colocó la chaqueta, guardando su celular al instante- no sé si fuiste oportuna o no Rangiku- dijo Soi para sí misma y vio al cielo.

* * *

><p>Había algo que a Yoruichi Shihōin le causaba incomodidad y eso era una de las pocas cosas con la cual nunca supo lidiar, una de ellas era el sentirse rechazada o simplemente ser dejada de lado, aunque no era eso una de las principales porque el no saber cómo expresar o mejor dicho tratar con los sentimientos que causan el amor era su punto más molesto. Un ejemplo evidente era lo que acababa de pasar, por un momento creyó que había arruinado su pequeño acercamiento con Soi y de pronto ve como una simple llamada de una mujer inteligente y físicamente hermosa había llevado a Soi y su pequeño lindo acto gentil muy lejos de ella, acaso no le bastaba el vivir con ella y haber tenido la suerte de pasar junto a ella todos estos años en los cuales ella le había echado de menos.<p>

Alzo su rostro y respiro hondamente con sus ojos cerrados- debo controlarme- dijo suavemente abrazándose a sí misma y abriendo sus dos orbes dorados, aun sentía el calor reconfortante y el perfume de Soi cuando le había colocado la chaqueta. Escucho como Soi cerraba la puerta que daba a la piscina y sabía que la noche estaba por terminar.

Soi Fong estaba un poco contrariada por el cambio de actitud de la morena, primero parecía tan ella…segura de sí misma y hasta había tomado su antiguo entretenimiento de cuando eran más jóvenes que era el burlarse de ella y ponerla nerviosa con su coquetería y burlas, pero de pronto parecía demasiado seria o quien sabe quemas…la hacía recordar esos días, antes de que la morena tomara la decisión de irse a otro continente, pero sobretodo le hacía sentir que ella quizá era la causante de esa molestia o incomodidad, Soi movió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y se dispuso a colocarse la chaqueta y guardar su teléfono, ya era la hora de ir a casa, suspiro levemente y tomo su camino a la sala.

Yoruichi- dijo suavemente, haciendo que la morena se girara- creo que ya es la hora de irme.- dijo Soi con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Yoruichi mostraba un semblante serio, pero se obligó a sonreír- me imagino que te están esperando- bajo su rostro levemente y camino para acercarse lentamente a Soi, alzo sus manos hacia los hombros y los llevo suavemente hacia el cuello acomodándolo de manera cuidadosa.

Soi Fong se quedó estática ante el gesto y la cercanía de la morena, sintió que era difícil respirar y el detestable sonrojo se hacía presente, pero como siempre sucedía las cosas empeoraban, Yoruichi la miro directamente y le sonrió de una forma tierna- debes tener cuidado de tu cuello y mirar que este acomodado, quien sabe que pensara tu amiga si te ve toda desalineada.

Soi sonrió levemente- eso sería una cosa muy molesta y difícil de explicar, con ella y sus conclusiones de experta - dijo con un tono más alegre- me imagino que siendo viernes iras de fiesta o algo así, ya que estas vestida para la ocasión.

Yoruichi le guiño el ojo- las fiestas terminaron para mí Soi, ahora debo cuidar de papa, además ya tuve mucha diversión en el pasado- dijo con una media sonrisa, se acercó más a Soi para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla y luego le dio un pequeño abrazo- espero que tus visitas sean más frecuentes y nos podamos ver más seguido fuera de la oficina- se apartó de Soi- ten cuidado camino a casa.

Soi le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a la morena- muchas gracias por la cena y espero podamos charlar de nuevo- sonrió- fuera de la oficina - dijo suavemente- tómalo con calma, estoy segura que Shiro- dono se recuperara pronto.

Las dos tomaron rumbo hacia la puerta una junto a la otra- eso espero Soi- dijo la morena- por ahora solo me enfoco en hacer de su vida lo más tranquila y feliz.

Bueno creo que lo estas logrando- ten buenas noches- dijo abriendo la puerta e inclinándose levemente- nos vemos- dijo Soi y tomo camino hacia su automóvil. Yoruichi la vi salir, subir al automóvil y marcharse, su rostro era totalmente serio y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, cerró la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, pero se encontró a uno de los sirvientes en su camino.

Señorita Yoruichi- desea algo.- Yoruichi sonrió levemente- nada, ya pueden todos irse a descansar, yo haré lo mismo.- como usted ordene señorita- dijo el sirviente inclinándose, la morena siguió su camino pero antes de llegar a su habitación paso a ver si Shiro se encontraba dormido, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y camino hacia su cama solo para verlo dormir plácidamente, sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su habitación para tener su merecido descanso, la noche fue buena para comenzar y ahora debía pensar en su otro movimiento, pero algo en su interior le decía que quizá no sería capaz de tener la paciencia para esperar un tiempo prolongado, pues ella siempre era de obtener lo que deseaba lo más pronto posible y para su tortura parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong había manejado tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio hacia su apartamento, la radio sonaba con un volumen normal pero extrañamente ella no podía escuchar la melodía, su mente parecía estar bloqueada a su entorno y fue así como de pronto ya estaba entrando en el complejo donde tenía su apartamento, apago el motor y se recostó contra el volante dando un suspiro. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto y después de encender la alarma camino hacia el ascensor.<p>

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento coloco la llave suavemente, no quería despertar a Rangiku y que esta la interrogara sobre la cena, aunque realmente no había mucho que contar ya que solo fue una rica cena y la charla con Yoruichi. Después de unos segundo entro con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación, quizá tenía un poco de suerte ya que todo estaba a oscuras inclusive la habitación de la pelirroja, ingreso a su habitación y se acercó a encender la lámpara de su mesa de noche, coloco su celular y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y a soltar los botones de la camisa que llevaba.

Suspiro hondamente y procedió a cambiarse los zapatos por una zapatillas muy cómodas, estiro su cuello suavemente y se lanzó a la cama. Miro hacia el techo y su cerebro comenzó a recordar los momentos con la morena, sus gestos, su mirada, sus ojos como el oro bruñido, su piel…- Soi puso sus manos en su rostro- que está mal conmigo- se quejó- solo basta un momento a solas con ella y mis emociones se alteran- se quedó un momento quieta y tras unos minutos se levantó de la cama y procedió a cambiarse- bueno esto no me va a vencer- dijo suavemente y se preparó para descansar menos mal que mañana era sábado porque realmente lo menos que deseaba era ver, interactuar o hablar con la morena, solo esperaba que su mente no la torturara con sueños tontos.

Estaba acomodándose en su cama cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente- no Rangiku- dijo suavemente, respiro hondo, debía prepararse psicológicamente para el habitual interrogatorio de la pelirroja por supuesto ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero si era sincera con ella misma, la pelirroja tenía razón Yoruichi Shihōin era un tema delicado del cual prefería no hablar.

* * *

><p>Espero que les agrade este capititlu y gracias por leer.<p>

PD. anonimus...siento que tu nombre esta tomado, pero es dificil encontrarte si no me publicas con tu cuenta o de paso agragas la historia en seguir o favorita :P

espero tengan un buen fin de semana y si desean dejen sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, la cancion I hate Myself for Loving You es de Joan Jett & black Heart.

NOTA: Para aquellos que leen, dejan reviews y los que le dan seguir a esta historia y etc. debo decir que este capitulo esta escrito bajo la influencia de la cancion a ala que hago referencia que deicho sea de paso es una de mis preferidas por obvias razones...la letra es tan descriptiva a como me senti en un tiempo y demonios eso es rock and roll.

**Yoruisoi **

Quiero aclarar que me gustaría escribir en Inglés, pero soy básicamente un caso de la más sorprendente, ya que en una hoja puede entender Inglés 60 o 70%, pero estoy escribiendo un letrado y realmente no quiero matar la gramática Inglés.  
>Yoruisoi espero que no sea demasiado molesto para leer en español y le agradezco su opinión y leer esta historia.<p>

Espero que la historia no les sea molesta ya que va a paso lento, realmente el amor es ciego y embrutese, pero realemte hay personas que les cuesta ver lo que esta a simple vista, sin otra loca aclaracion o deivagacion de mi parte...les dejo la actualizacion.

**CAPITULO No 5**

La mañana hacia su aparición en Tokio y en la mansión Shihōin como era de costumbre los días sábados Yoruichi aún se encontraba durmiendo bajo las finas sabanas de su cama, para todos los sirvientes, su padre y cualquiera que en verdad conociera a la morena, diría que ella es aficionada a dormir largas horas, pero esta vez las cosas eran tan diferentes que alguien pensaría que quizá la morena está enferma.

La noche anterior después de despedir a Soi, preparase para descansar y olvidar el mundo y sus complicaciones por unas horas, la morena puso su cabeza en la suave y cómoda almohada para perderse en el agradable mundo de los sueños pero para su molestia no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se dio cuenta que su mente solo pensaba en una cosa, para ser exactos en una persona y que no solo era el pensarla, también era imaginarla al lado de la voluptuosa pelirroja que tenía por compañera, quizá sonriendo, pasándola bien, charlando en el sofá….quizá en la habitación con ropas de dormir…quizá algunas con encaje y muy atractiva, de esas que dejan muy poco a la imaginación.

Realmente había tenido una de esas noches horribles, su mente jugando sucio y sus temores saliendo a flote; la última vez que había pasado una noche tan terrible fue la noche después de la fiesta de su graduación, seguida por la semana cuando decidió mudarse a Europa la verdad es que había pasado más de dos semana con insomnios y pensando mil cosas a la vez, pero en ese entonces se convenció a si misma que todo era por un bien mayor. Por esta razón este día en particular la morena aun dormía, mientras que en el despacho de su casa Shiro Shihōin miraba las noticias en su cómodo sofá y con un plato lleno de frutas, esperando que su princesa despertara de su merecido descanso.

Así mismo las cosas a unos kilómetros de distancia, en un apartamento en la parte exclusiva de Tokio más específicamente en el cuarto piso de uno de los edificios, las cosas eran de una manera totalmente diferentes, por una parte Soi Fong siempre había sido de dormir poco ya que tenía problemas de insomnio y cuando despertaba le era difícil volver a dormir por lo que casi nunca se quedaba en cama.

Los días sábados siempre eran algo hilarantes ya que Rangiku la dejaba estar en su habitación para que ella descansara aunque sabía que no dormía, pero lo más divertido era que ponía el estéreo y según el estado de animo en el cual se encontraba ponía su música favorita, cualquiera pensaría que sería algo ruidosa y quizá bailable ya que la pelirroja parecía tener una imagen de fiestera, pero para sorpresa de muchos e inclusive lo fue para Soi cuando fueron conociéndose más a fondo, era que la psiquiatra más prestigiosa del país tenía unos gusto muy distintos a lo que cualquiera creería, pues al criarse con su madre ella asimilo los gusto de su madre que constaba de música de los setentas, ochentas, noventas y la mayoría en inglés.

Por lo tanto la pelirroja le había pegado sus gustos musicales y para su buenos días la canción con la cual la pelirroja comenzaba el día parecía retratar un pensamiento recurrente en ella…. la canción comenzó a sonar con el típico sonido de los primeros acordes de batería, guitarra y bajo seguido del grito de esa mujer dejando que la letra entrara en su mente.

**Midnight gettin' uptight Where are you**

**You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two**

**I know I'm hangin' but I'm still wantin' you**

**Hey Jack It's a fact they're talkin' in town**

**I turn my back and you're messin' around**

**I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day**

**You took my heart then you took my pride away**

**I hate myself for loving you**

**Can't break free from the the things that you do**

**I wanna walk but I run back to you that's why**

**I hate myself for loving you….**

Soi suspiro y dio un salto de su cama, realmente Rangiku sabia como despertarla y conseguir que su mal humor no tomara ventaja de ella. Salió de su habitación sin importar el pequeño desorden que dejaba en ella. La canción aun sonaba y ella simplemente disfruto de la letra y el ritmo.

Rangiku estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno saludable el cual era su costumbre los días sábado, fruta, tostadas y jugo, vestida como siempre lo hacía para dormir en su pequeño babydoll color negro, noto cuando Soi se sentó en el desayunador en ese preciso instante el coro de la canción sonaba y Rangiku se dispuso a cantar y bailar al mismo tiempo.

Soi Fong tomo el mando del aparato y bajo el volumen haciendo que la pelirroja hiciese un pequeño puchero- Soi por que le bajas, es la mejor parte- decía haciendo lo posible por retomar el control, una pequeña lucha se hizo por parte de las dos, pero como siempre sucedía Soi le hacia las cosas difíciles y de paso se divertía, pero el juego no duro mucho y Rangiku volvió a su tarea de terminar el desayuno.

La música sonaba a bajo volumen por lo tanto era un buen momento para hablar, Soi esperaba el acostumbrado interrogatorio de la pelirroja mientras servía el desayuno y se acomodaba frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, ya está el desayuno- dijo Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- confió en que has dormido muy bien ya que tuviste tiempo para molestarme, así que a comer.

Soi la miro con una sonrisa- buenos días Rangiku y gracias por el desayuno- dijo suavemente y comenzó a comer mirando como su amiga devoraba el desayuno y hojeaba una revista, ella sonrió pues solo esperaba el momento de las preguntas.

Preguntarte- quería Rangiku dijo entre bocado y bocado.

Dime- dijo Soi y puso su rostro de que no le importaba pregunta alguna, ya que era algo que esperaba.

Aún sigue en pie eso de celebrar- dijo mirando a su pequeña amiga.- quiero decir- suspiro- tenía pensado ir a celebrar a una discoteca o algo así.

Claro que sigue en pie, eso de ir a un lugar ruidoso y con gente loca no es un sinónimo de celebración para mi– respondió Soi extrañada por la pregunta, ya que era algo que no esperaba.

Lo sé- bajo sus hombros casi derrotada- el caso es que Byakuya me llamo ayer y me llevara a cenar- miro a Soi y comenzó a jugar con su fruta.- así que pensé que sería bueno salir a almorzar, ya sabes ir a ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta.

Soi sonrió levemente- al Alfredo's, me parece genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

Me imagine- respondió la pelirroja y le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga- así que ya hice las reservaciones- le señalo con un dedo en advertencia- espero que te vistas muy sexy, porque realmente esto es una celebración.- vio como Soi sonreía y asentía en afirmación y luego volvió a su desayuno y la lectura de su revista.

Había algo que era muy conocido por cualquier persona cercana a Soi, ella siempre ha sido de las personas que le gustaba ser clara y directa, siempre iba al punto y odiaba andarse por las ramas. Por eso en estos momentos le inquietaba el que Rangiku no le cuestionara sobre la noche anterior.

Lo que no sabía Soi Fong era que Matsumoto no solo la conocía, sino que también al ser una eminencia en psicología ella podía tomar ventaja de sus conocimientos, por eso desde el instante que le dijo que no la esperara despierta la noche anterior cuando ella le había llamado a sabiendas que estaba con Yoruichi, era un indicativo que no debía interrogarle sobre la cena que habia tenido con su tormento, fue así como opto por la paciencia y la psicología inversa, que era simplemente aguantar su curiosidad y dejar que ella misma sacara el tema a flote.

La mañana siguió su curso y las horas pasaron, Soi Fong estuvo entre su habitación y la sala, ordenando y limpiando, mientras la pelirroja se encargaba de la cocina y su propia habitación. Pero cuando la hora de prepararse para su salida estaba acercándose Rangiku invadía el closet de Soi para ayudarle a disponer de la ropa que le vendría bien según su opinión ya que ella lo tenía todo resuelto.

Bien, ya está- saco una última prenda del closet- este te vendrá muy bien, claro con lo poco colorido de tu guardarropa- Rangiku suspiro para sí misma- Soi porque usas de los mismos colores, no has oído algo como la vino no es en blanco y negro o gris.

Soi sonrió- por eso hay uno que otro color azul y celeste- se encojo de hombros- sabes que no me gustan los tonos demasiado fuertes o muy coloridos- se colocó el chaleco color negro que Rangiku había sacado y se vio al espejo- no crees que es demasiado formal, quiero decir solo es un almuerzo entre tú y yo.

Rangiku se cruzó de brazos ante el comentario y con rostro serio miro hacia Soi, ella ya se encontraba lista llevaba un hermoso vestido color ocre que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, con un maquillaje tenue y unos zapatos altos negros- así que solo porque somos amigas y vivimos juntas no merezco un poco de galantería de tu parte, y claro no mereces dejarte ver o ser acompañada por una mujer hermosa que se arregla para salir contigo quizá por lo que puedan pensar.

No quise decir eso- dijo Soi- y sabes que me importa poco lo que la gente piense- acomodándose en la cama y le hizo un ademan a la pelirroja a que se sentara junto a ella.- te acuerdas cuando comenzábamos a relacionarnos- la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se dispuso a tomar asiento a su lado pero recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Soi.

Esto será como una sesión regresiva- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se puso seria cuando vio esa expresión en la cara de Soi- ok, continua.

Odiaba cuando salíamos, la mayoría de hombres y algunas mujeres no nos dejaban de mirar- pero la pelirroja aun no entendía lo que quería decir.- aún mucho después cuando comencé a salir con Tia pasaba lo mismo, creo que siempre lo odie porque cuando era más joven salía junto a Kukaku y Yoruichi, todos parecían que las devoraban con la mirada.

Hayyy Soi- Rangiku abrazo a su pequeña amiga atrayéndola hacia ella, tan efusivamente que su rostro casi estaba entre sus pechos- eres tan linda siendo celosa y protectora.

Matsumoto- dijo Soi entre los enormes senos- tus pechos me van a matar- dijo apartándose de la pelirroja con su rostro totalmente encendido en un color escarlata.- y no son celos.

Lo que sea, ahora vámonos que se hará tarde- dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a una Soi con su rostro colorado, y molesta ante la actitud de su amiga que esta mañana en particular parecía tan mandona, se acomodó la ropa un poco y luego salió tras la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Soi manejaba con su habitual calma y de vez en cuando miraba al lado del pasajero con un poco de confusión, Rangiku Matsumoto siempre había tenido esa actitud de querer saberlo todo, más bien de interrogarle sobre su vida y sentimientos más aun cuando se trataba de alguna mujer y la verdad a este punto ella no le importaba el acoso de su amiga pues había llegado a acostumbrarse, pero hasta ese momento tal interrogatorio no se había efectuado y menos el acoso por querer saber, eso estaba a punto de colapsar sus nervios por lo que opto por tomar al toro por lo cuernos.<p>

No voy a pedir nada- pregunta Soi mirando a Rangiku.

Matsumoto movió su cabeza hacia la mujer a su lado y le sonrió- que quieres que pregunte.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Soi Fong volteo su rostro para ver de frente a su amiga- no me digas que no te interesa saber cómo me fue anoche.

La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado- mira el camino- ordeno y vio como Soi hacia lo que decía con su ceño característico- es obvio que me conoces y sabes que muero por saberlo, pero pensé que quizá no querías un interrogatorio, para variar quisiera que fueses tú la deseara compartir tu experiencia la noche de ayer- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Soi rodo los ojos levemente- entiendo, pero no hay mucho que contar- encogió los hombros un poco- fue como un dejavu- medio sonrió- una rica cena, platicas con Shiro- dono y Yoruichi, después que él se fuese a descansar, las dos pasamos al jardín a platicar y fue agradable- dijo suavemente.

Es bueno escuchar que la pasaste bien- dijo la pelirroja- espero que mi llamada no haya arruinado parte de tu noche.

Para nada- dijo Soi poniendo su rostro muy serio- aunque- hizo una pausa- al final me sentí casi de la misma manera que me siento con ella.

COMO- cuestiono Rangiku.

Idiota, débil - dijo con una mirada inescrutable.

Es una tontería- dijo Rangiku un poco más seria- Debes de dejar de ser tan estricta contigo misma, realmente hay cosas que nunca entenderé de ti pero lo hablaremos en el almuerzo, ya estamos llegando.

* * *

><p>Bien, vuelve a contarme que hacemos acá- pregunto la morena por segunda vez, estaba en una mesa esperando su almuerzo frente a su amiga Kukaku, que dicho sea de paso le había despertado de su descanso con la grandiosa idea de salir a almorzar a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.<p>

No seas aburrida- quería salir y de paso comer rico- dijo con entusiasmo Kukaku.- además debes salir más seguido o te quedaras solterona, la vida no solo es trabajo sabes.

La morena frunció el ceño y luego sonrió- así que asumo que Kisuke no está en casa o está de viaje- dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como su amiga se hacia la desentendida.- discutieron o algo así.

No.- dijo indignada la ojiverde- iba a una conferencia científica y obviamente esos es muy aburrido.

Pero puedes conocer gente nueva- dijo la morena a su amiga.

Kukaku hizo una mueca- por favor, solo van científicos, cerebritos y gente de lo más aburrida y estirada.

Debo señalar que Kisuke es un científico y por demás un cerebrito- sonrió- y nunca fue sinónimo de diversión, aun no sé cómo se dio el flechazo entre ustedes.

Kukaku puso una sonrisa maliciosa- bueno eso de ser aburrido es un pequeño defecto, pero lo compensa muy bien en la cama y dejándome ser- dijo dando una sonora sonrisa y la morena sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Me alegro que estén bien las cosas entre ustedes- dijo la morena con un dejo de nostalgia.

Y tu como estas, ya arreglaste las cosas con Soi- pregunto Kukaku.

De pronto el mesero apareció con sus respectivos platos y las dos guardaron silencio mientras servían el almuerzo, Yoruichi había pedido un espagueti a la Boloñesa y Kukaku se había decidido por los Ravioles. El mesero se retiró dando una inclinación y dejo que disfrutaran de su almuerzo y siguieran con su plática. Kukaku comenzó a devorar su plato y al primer bocado suspiro.

Ohhh esto es grandioso- dijo masticando otro bocado- Alfredo's, sigue siendo mi lugar favorito, pero bueno no te quedes callada y cuéntame que paso.

Que paso con que- dijo la morena tomando un bocado de su espagueti.- todo está bien- aclaro Yoruichi mirando su plato.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Kukaku- eso es caliente- dijo mirando casi de manera asombrada hacia el frente.

Por supuesto, lo acaban de preparar – dijo Yoruichi- pero no seas exagerada la comida no esta tan caliente.

Yoruichi levanto su vista y miro a su amiga que no respondió y que miraba al frente con una cara de idiota, ella alzo su rostro y se quedó casi sin aire. A unos metros en frente de su mesa Soi Fong llevaba en su brazo a una voluptuosa pelirroja que recordó era Matsumoto Rangiku, por las fotos en el informe que Kukaku le proporcionase. Pero lo que la dejo casi en shock fue lo mismo que Kukaku había visto, Soi estaba vestida de manera impecable y se veía tan sexy, no era el estereotipo de feminidad pero su esbelta figura y su traje de pantalón y chaleco negro ajustados a su figura, junto con la camiseta color azul, le sentaban muy bien a sus rasgos finos y su mirada estoica.

Pero para molestia de muchos y muchas en el restaurante, que habían divisado y observado a la pareja que se acomodaba en una de las mesas al centro del restaurante, su acompañante era lo suficientemente sexy, voluptuosa y hermosa que parecía ser una digna acompañante de la pequeña mujer a su lado. Se veían como una pareja perfecta, todo parecía estar en silencio para Yoruichi apretó su cubierto más de lo debido cuando vio el gesto caballeroso de Soi al acomodarle la silla para que la pelirroja tomara asiento y le sonreía con agrado, luego observo cómo se Soi sentaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Kukaku suspiro luego de un rato- vaya Soi si sabe cómo llamar la atención, se ve tan sexy que hasta alguien como yo consideraría cambiar de lado.

Yoruichi vio a Kukaku de una manera molesta ante el comentario, realmente se estaba cansando de su pequeñas bromas. – Kukaku- le advirtió.

Kukaku rodo los ojos- vamos, no salgas con el típico acto de hermana celosa, ya deberías aceptar que Soi está muy bien.

Ella no es mi hermana- dijo la morena.

Kukaku sonrió de manera maliciosa- bien, ya estamos llegando a un acuerdo con eso.- dijo volviendo a su comida, la morena junto a ella hizo lo mismo aunque todavía se podía sentir el ambiente un poco tenso y cargado.

* * *

><p>En el centro del restaurante en la mesa de Soi y Rangiku las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, de una forma casi inusual Soi se sentía más relajada después de haber contado parte de su noche a la pelirroja, por otra parte Matsumoto dejo que Soi hablara y ella solo atino a no preguntar demasiado.<p>

En fin- dijo Soi con una mueca en su rostro- probablemente las cosas entre ella y yo seguirán igual, no creo que sea bueno cambiarlo.

La pelirroja enarco una ceja- realmente no quieres cambiarlo- cuestiono y solo vio una mirada de advertencia en respuesta, eso era sinónimo de no presionar demasiado, por lo que cambio de platica- te has fijado como todos nos miraban al entrar- dijo con una sonrisa y luego negó con un dedo – no era solo por mí, he visto cómo te ven las mujeres y siempre te lo he dicho- dijo señalándola- tú tienes ese sexapil y lo sabes.

Es la ropa- respondió Soi- y sonrió suavemente al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Eres una idiota- espeto con molestia fingida- que pediste- cuestionó.

Lasaña cuatro quesos- respondió.

Entonces pedí bien- dijo con una sonrisa.- por lo que me das un poco de tu plato y yo te doy del mío- dijo con una sonrisa.

Minutos después sus platos fueron servidos, la pasaban muy bien intercambiando la mitad de su plato y sonriendo, realmente la pelirroja sabia como sacar a Soi de su concha y sobretodo ponerla de buen humor.

Soi miro hacia el frente y arrugo su frente- anda- le dijo Rangiku que con su cubierto le ofrecía un bocado de comida, Soi lo tomo dudosa y al hacerlo un pequeño sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

Rangiku sonrió ampliamente- aun te sonrojas, eso es tan lindo- le dijo haciendo casi un puchero.

No lo vuelvas hacer- le advirtió Soi- estamos en público, imagina que pasara si Kuchiki o alguien nos ve.

No seas exagerada- dijo la pelirroja- ahora come antes que se enfrié.

* * *

><p>En la mesa de la morena y Kukaku, las cosas parecían más densas en cada interacción de la pelirroja y Soi, ya habían terminado sus respectivos platillos y ahora tenían sus copas con vino. Kukaku estaba pendiente en dos cosas, la mesa al frente de ella donde almorzaba Soi con su amiga y la otra era su amiga de toda la vida, no habían hablado mucho después de la llegada espectacular de la pareja que había robado la atención de todos, pero por cosas propias de Kukaku muchas veces le costaba quedarse en silencio.<p>

Me pregunto si tendrá pareja- cuestiono la ojiverde, haciendo que Yoruichi saliera de su ensimismamiento- Soi?- pregunto la morena.

No, el tal Matsumoto- Aclaro Kukaku.

Quien sabe, tu informe decía que no tenía pareja- dijo Yoruichi con una mirada mordaz.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, que después fue roto otra vez por Kukaku- parece que tiene un buen cuerpo.

Yoruichi rodo los ojos- Kukaku eso se ve a leguas, sino mira su estatura y su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Yo hablaba de Soi- dijo Kukaku- no soy ciega pare ver los atributos de la otra- la morena suspiro y se quedó en silencio.

Me pregunto porque no se hizo pareja de ella-señalo hacia ellas- míralas parece que se llevan de maravillas. Y hasta se dan comida en la boca.

Yoruichi casi rompía la copa de su mano ante el fuerte agarre, pero atino a tomarse el vino y colocarla en la mesa- eso tendrías que preguntarle a Soi.

Pero yo decía de la Matsumoto- dijo Kukaku.- quiero decir, posiblemente Soi estará sonrojada y todo eso, no te has preguntado si también seria de sonrojarse en la intimidad.

La paciencia la de morena estaba llegando a su límite, por lo que dio un sonoro respiro.- Kukaku, no se el porque me preguntas estas cosas a mí- Yoruichi levanto su mano para que le llevaran la cuenta- en todo caso, cuando lo averigüe quizá te lo cuente- dijo con seriedad, Kukaku se quedó con una media sonrisa y tomo la dura decisión de no decir nada más.

El mesero llego llevando la cuenta, que la morena rápidamente pago y acto seguido miro a su amiga- nos vamos, hay que pasar a saludar- dijo con una sonrisa y luego miro al camarero- dale mi saludos al gerente y felicita al chef, el cambio es tuyo- la morena comenzó su camino hacia la mesa donde Soi se encontraba, seguida muy de cerca por Kukaku Shiba.

* * *

><p>Soi estaba por terminar su plato y Rangiku jugaba con la copa de vino en su mano, había comido un poco menos pues tenía una cena con su novio más tarde y no quería estropear su apetito, pero mientras Soi terminaba advertirle que debía de comportarse con Byakuya para terminar su pequeño lio amoroso. Matsumoto se puso alerta al divisar una escultural figura que muchas veces había visto en revistas y televisión, aunque lo que más le llamo la atención fue el peso de la mirada en esos ojos que parecían dos soles brillantes apunto de fundirla, sonrió internamente pues que al parecer se dirigían hacia su mesa, pero también vio que no venía sola.<p>

El cambio de actitud de la pelirroja alerto a Soi que rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de Matsumoto, su rostro y su cuerpo entero se tensó ante las personas que ya estaban a un lado de su mesa. Kukaku fue la que sonreía de manera maliciosa junto a la morena que la veía con una media sonrisa.

Hola Soi- dijo Kukaku con una media sonrisa.

Buenas tardes- dijo la morena con un tono más serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- espero no interrumpir su almuerzo.

Soi miro a Rangiku con seriedad y luego hacia Yoruichi- Hola Kukaku- dijo respondiendo el saludo y luego miro directamente a la morena- no interrumpen nada, ya casi habíamos terminado.

Soi miro hacia la pelirroja y esta le sonrió- permítanme presentarles a la doctora Rangiku Matsumoto.

Mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y extendía su mano, Kukaku fue la primera en tomar el saludo y se presentó- Shiba Kukaku- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi y Yoruichi no había dejado de mirarse obviamente la cercanía entre ellas les permitía mirarse más detenidamente, Soi se veía tan espectacular en ese traje que llevaba puesto y para complacencia de la morena su mirada acerada y fuerte le hacían ver más sexy, mientras que Soi no podía dejar de ver la figura curvilínea de Yoruichi con ese pantalón entallado que se acoplaba sobre su figura a la perfección, sin contar el top blanco y su sobretodo color naranja.

Pero la amplia sonrisa de la morena saco a Soi de su nube- Un gusto conocerte- dijo la morena a Rangiku con una pequeña sonrisa- Yoruichi Shihōin.- la pelirroja sintió que la morena apretó su mano con un poco de efusividad pero solo atino a sonreír ampliamente y responder- el gusto es mío. Por fin se me hizo conocerla en persona.

Soi lanzo una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja, que simplemente hizo caso omiso de la misma, mientras que Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas ante el comentario de la doctora.

De veras- dijo con seriedad- bueno espero un día podamos sentarnos y platicar- dijo seriamente- la morena se giró para ver de frente a Soi.- haber que día me invitas a tu apartamento o llevas a casa a tu amiga, así puedo conocerla mejor.

Rangiku tomo a Soi de su brazo y la atrajo a ella- no se preocupe- dijo la pelirroja, picoteando con un dedo la fina nariz de Soi- ella hará que nos reunamos un día- sonrió a la morena y vio cómo esta se ponía un poco más seria- ya sabe, como es ella de linda y complaciente.

El ambiente parcia muy tenso, pero Kukaku salvo el momento rápidamente- bien, creo que es mejor irnos- dijo dirigiéndose a la morena- Soi, Matsumoto- san- dijo Kukaku, tengan buena tarde.

Gracias Shiba.- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi se acercó a Soi que aún estaba junto a la pelirroja y beso en la mejilla lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Rangiku que sonreía levemente ante tal acto- ten linda tarde y cuídate.- se puso seria- un placer conocerla y buenas tardes.

Adiós- dijo Soi en un susurro, cuando de pronto veía que la morena y la ojiverde ya iba camino a la salida del restaurante.

Rangiku tenía su mirada en su amiga que parecía como si había sido noqueada, pero lo que más tenía en su mente y en su retina era la actitud de la morena hacia ella. Parecía celosa, molesta y de la forma en que se había despedido de Soi, podía casi considerarse como un animal marcando su territorio, sonrió ampliamente parecía que el puente no solo se erigía sobre un lado.

Eso fue hilarante – dijo la pelirroja tomando asiento y sirviendo un poco de vino en su copa. Pero Soi le arrebato la copa y tomo de ella de un solo sorbo, dejando a Matsumoto asombrada.

Cuidado- advirtió Rangiku- recuerde que usted es la que maneja- dijo con una sonrisa.- por fin conocí a tu Yoruichi-sama.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de Soi que se puso muy seria, sabía que estaba apretando los botones que no debía, por lo que rápidamente llamo al camarero y pido la cuenta.

El camarero llego casi al instante, Soi tomo la cuenta y pago.- bien vámonos de acá- dijo suavemente.- dale mis felicitaciones al chef y quédate con el cambio- dijo al camarero y se dirigió hacia Rangiku para ayudarle a levantarse de su silla, pueda ser que la pelirroja fuese un poco molesta pero sus modales nunca los dejaba de lado.

Las dos salieron del restaurante camino al apartamento, Soi no dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino y Rangiku opto por dejarla en paz, la pelirroja sabia por experiencia que la mente de Soi posiblemente estaría haciendo especulaciones, atando cabos, cuestionando, recriminando y miles de cosas más. Ella estaba en lo cierto Yoruichi Shihōin y Soi tenían una relación un tanto particular que las afectaba a las dos por igual, pero eso la llevaba a una pregunta en particular, que habría pasado entre ellas para que las cosas fuesen tan tensas…hizo una mueca y sonrió ampliamente, era obvio que la tensión estaba llena de una gran carga sexual.

Matsumoto miro a Soi que manejaba con su habitual calma, aunque esta vez sus manos estaban casi estrujando el volante con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo estrangulaba, puso los ojos no quería imaginar lo que sería el momento en que por fin las dos sacaran esa tensión.

Matsumoto suspiro interiormente, por ahora era más saludable no molestar a su querida Soi y menos tocar el tema de Yoruichi Shihōin. Además tenía un problema sentimental propio que resolver mañana vería si tomaba el panal y lo sacudía por hoy dejaría que las abejas zumbaran y zumbaran en esa necia cabeza.

* * *

><p>Saludos a todos y tengan buena noches.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos...espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y gracias por los que leen y comentan, podria decir que este capitulo no trae mayor trasendencia pero es pare de todo y un paso mas para lo que nos interesa...la relacion por conveniencia. **

**Pd. Bleach no me pertenece...ni mi alma me pertenece XD.**

* * *

><p><em>****La letra cursiva es un flash Back****<em>

**CAPITULO No 6**

Yoruichi estaba en su habitación viendo su computadora o más bien revisando los correos que recibía de la empresa, algunos eran informes financieros, peticiones de ascensos, otros eran sugerencias de negocios, causas sociales y en ocasiones unos tan particulares y extraños como el que ahora veía y parecía ser enviado por el departamento de responsabilidad Social, lo abrió por curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo enarcando una de sus cejas y sonriendo de medio lado al leer su contenido, suspiro y lo cerro y subió unos correos más para ver uno que era enviado del departamento legal propio de la empresa. Lo abrió rápidamente y dentro había otro enlace en la cual se veía una consulta de parte de Soi Fong con respecto a las acciones que poseía en el corporativo.

Que pretendes con esta consulta Soi- dijo susurrando.

Cerro la computadora y se levantó de su cama para caminar hacia la ventana, el atardecer desde su habitación se veía espectacular el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba limpio, paso su mano por su cabello tratado de soltar la incomodidad al recordar la plática que tuvo con Kukaku al salir del restaurante.

**_***- Flash Back –***_**

_La morena había salido del restaurante junto a Kukaku Shiba e iban manejando rumbo a la casa de la ojiverde, que desde el momento en vio como la morena se despidió de Soi Fong de la forma en que lo hizo, tenía un debate interno muy acalorado…hablar o no hablar, vio de soslayo a la morena que miraba el camino con una expresión seria. _

_Pero Kukaku Shiba nunca fue de las que tenía tacto para saber el momento adecuado para hablar, ella era como un kamikaze...se lanzaba directo y si se estrellaba lo hacía de forma consiente, por lo que se armó de valor y suspiro sonoramente- hay algo que quisiera que me aclararas- dijo con expresión confusa, la morena rápidamente le miro mientras llegaban a un semáforo, alzo una de sus cejas esperando que Kukaku procediera con su cuestionamiento._

_Desde cuando has estado enamorada de Soi- pregunto Kukaku mirando a la morena que ante la pregunta sus ojos dieron una expresión de sorpresa ante lo directa que había sido su amiga- por eso me pediste toda esa información, pero ella y tu son como hermanas, pero no lo son verdad, vas a conquistarla- Kukaku siguió con su diatriba de cuestionamientos, aunque Yoruichi no sabía si realmente le estaba preguntando o si solo confirmaba para sí misma, pero para su mala fortuna el cerebro de su amiga llego a una brillante conclusión- fue por eso que te fuiste a Europa- dijo casi al instante. _

_Yoruichi se orilló llegando frente a una casa con una inverosímil arquitectura, apago el motor y miro a su amiga dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Kukaku Shiba por fin se quedó callada y vio cómo su amiga pasaba una de sus manos en su cabello, obviamente las preguntas le traían incomodidad._

_Mira Kukaku- dijo la morena poniendo su rostro serio- realmente es algo complicado, primero que nada aclaro que Soi y yo efectivamente crecimos juntas como hermanas, pero realmente no lo somos. _

_Kukaku estaba por hablar y luego cerro la boca tratando de que su cabeza entendiera lo que pasaba, Yoruichi volvió a suspirar pues pensó que al parecer su amiga no entendía o no aceptaba tal cosa, quizá porque siempre las molesto con la referencia de "acto de hermana" protectora, celosa, molesta, acaparadora y muchas otras frases más.- sé que quizá sea extraño o incorrecto- dijo suavemente- pero…_

_¡Estás loca!- exclamo Kukaku- porque no sería correcto, hace mucho tiempo que veía ese tonto acto de hermanas entre ustedes dos y realmente me preguntaba hasta cuando seguirían así- saco un cigarro de su bolsa y lo encendió para relajarse un poco- quiero decir jamás te he visto más feliz que estando junto a ella- sonrió estúpidamente- diablos, desde hace mucho tiempo pensaba que ustedes eran buena pareja- miro a la morena – eso me hace una pervertida._

_La morena sonrió ante la estupidez de su amiga, pero más que nada por su manera natural de ver las cosas y Kukaku soltó una pequeña risotada- ve por ella- dijo con un dejo de seriedad- pero prepárate porque Soi no es fácil de conquistar._

_Lo sé- dijo la morena- pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa y de forma determinante._

_¡Esa es mi amiga!- exclamo Kukaku, dando una pequeña palmada en el hombro._

**_***- Fin Flash Back-***_**

La morena suspiro- por supuesto que hare lo que sea necesario- con esta última afirmación para sí misma decidió ir con su padre.

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto había tenido una tarde muy ocupada buscando la ropa adecuada para su cita reconciliatoria con su novio que explícitamente le había recomendado que debía de usar algo formal, arrugo un poco su frente odiaba que Byakuya fuese demasiado formal, sonrió para sí misma pues era irónico que su mejor amiga era tan similar.<p>

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió levemente parecía que había encontrado el atuendo adecuado- debo pedirle opinión a pitufo gruñón- suspiro hondamente, Soi había pasado de tener un buen animo a uno totalmente agrio y gruñón, bastaba recordar que al momento de llegar al apartamento, sin mediar palabra se fue directo a su habitación …bueno había dado las gracias por el almuerzo, aunque en el fondo quizá termino odiando su pequeña salida, mientras tanto Matsumoto opto por quedarse en la sala para ver un poco de televisión y dejar que los demonios internos de su amiga salieran, fue así como paso una hora escuchando la música que provenía de la habitación de la pequeña mujer.

Salió directo a la habitación de Soi y toco la puerta levemente- Soi, puedo pasar- pidió en un tono suave.

Pasa- respondió Soi del otro lado de la puerta, que al ser abierta pudo ver la figura voluptuosa de su amiga ataviada con un vestido entallado largo de color negro que parecía se acoplaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel- me dijiste que era una cena- cuestiono Soi.- y le señalo de pie a cabeza- eso no es formal, es demasiado llamativo- vio como la pelirroja hacia un breve puchero- querías mi opinión no?

Es elegante- reclamo la pelirroja.

Sin ánimo de ofender Ran- dijo poniéndose de pie, pues estaba en su escritorio con algunos papeles que estaba revisando- pero ese atuendo dice claramente "cómeme".

Matsumoto fue tomada por sorpresa ante la aclaración florida de su amiga, iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y de pronto comenzó a reír suavemente y luego suspiro- bien entiendo tu punto, voy a seguir buscando.

Matsumoto- dijo Soi al ver que su amiga iba de regreso a su habitación- usa el otro vestido negro- dijo rápidamente, Rangiku hizo un gesto de tratar de recordar cual era ese vestido que le decía su amiga y Soi volvió hablar- es el que usaste cuando cumpliste un año de noviazgo con Byakuya.

Bien- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa- deja de trabajar- recomendó a su amiga, luego salió en busca del dichoso vestido.

Soi vio cómo su amiga volvía a su habitación en busca del atuendo que ella le había recomendado, suspiro un breve instante y miro hacia su escritorio- mierda- dijo suavemente mientras volvió al escritorio y comenzó a guardar toda la documentación a la vista, sabía que si la pelirroja regresaba y la miraba trabajando le daría un sermón sobre el descanso y lo que significaba la frase "Fin de Semana." y busco su juego favorito.

Minutos después la pelirroja invadía el espacio personal de Soi, esta vez sin pedir permiso pues la puerta la había dejado entre abierta, lo hacía deliberadamente para ver si atrapaba a su necia amiga trabajando, pero al entrar sonrió al verle en la cama con el control del Psp en su mano, obviamente se estaba relajando, entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia para molestar a su gruñona amiga…se puso frente a la televisión impidiendo seguir el juego de su amiga- este es el vestido del que hablabas- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Soi se puso de pie en su cama- Rangiku, apártate me van a matar- dijo con un aire dramático.- la pelirroja se movió un poco y vio a la pantalla y para molestia de Soi le habían matado... vilmente- porque siempre haces eso- reclamo Soi con un pequeño puchero.

Matsumoto sonrió, realmente su amiga era linda cuando jugaba en esa cosa y se comportaba como una adolescente- aun no dice game over, puedes seguir donde te quedaste- dijo rápidamente y se coloco frente a ella- entonces, como me veo?

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante, era de tirantes y tenía un pequeño escote que favorecía mucho sus generosos senos, le llagaba debajo de la rodillas y era poco suelto de la falda permitiendo que flotara con el viento, lo acompañaba con unos hermoso tacones color plateados…realmente se veía muy bien.- ves, eso es elegante y formal- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Gracias- dijo sonriendo- bueno mi pequeña gruñona- dijo suavemente y acercándose a Soi- me iré a cenar y espero que tú descanses- señalo el control en su mano- y sigas con esa tu actividad infanto-adoslecente.

Soi puso los ojos- solo me divierto- dijo suavemente sentándose en la cama al estilo indio- compórtate- dijo suavemente.

La pelirroja se acomodó a su lado y le sonrió- lo hare - afirmo suavemente- no sé si te lo he dicho algunas vez- dijo Rangiku- pero ese tu acto de niña o preadolescente parece muy lindo.

Soi puso los ojos y rápidamente respondió- no es un acto infantil- dijo casi ofendida.

Claro que si- contra ataco la pelirroja luego guardo silencio y una idea vino a su mente- si te hubiese conocido de más joven de lo que te conocí posiblemente me hubiese enamorado de ti.- sonrió al ver la cara estupefacta de su amiga- ya sabes hasta la persona más sensata caería en tus encantos.

Estás loca- dijo Soi y luego suspiro- Rangiku le abrazo amorosamente- quisiera saber que hay en esa cabecita tuya- dijo suavemente- pero mientras tanto, recuerda que aquí estaré para ti.

Lo sé- respondió Soi con una media sonrisa- vete que se te hará tarde.

Soi vio como Rangiku salía de su habitación y tomo un largo respiro- que todo salga bien contigo – exclamo suavemente, luego de unos breves instantes se levantó acercándose a la ventana para ver subir a su amiga al lujoso auto de Kuchiki Byakuya, alzo su rostro y alcanzo a ver lo último del ocaso que daba aviso que el anochecer se cernía en la ciudad. Porque se sentía miserable parecía, acaso la cercanía con Yoruichi habían despertado los sentimientos que creía extintos.- esto es muy malo- dijo casi en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos brevemente- debo dejar de divagar- dejo la contemplación del horizonte y volvió a su cómoda cama para seguir jugando.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi estaba sentada en la sala de su casa viendo un aburrido programa de historia junto a su padre que dicho sea de paso miraba el programa con mucho interés y de paso observaba a su hija que parecía mas en la luna que en la misma habitación. Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacia, porque desde su regreso veía esos momentos de ensoñación si es que se podría llamar de esa forma, pero no solo era el que se perdiese en sus pensamientos, algunas veces la miraba angustiada, frustrada y triste.<p>

Al principio había pensado que todo era por su enfermedad, pero al pasar el tiempo veía que su hija ya no era esa típica joven alegre, juguetona, divertida…es más desde que llego de Europa no habia salido de fiesta, si salía con Kukaku era durante el día y cosa de extrañar era que había dejado su mal hábito de beber, quizá la madurez le había sentado demasiado, aunque le preocupaba más que todo eso…el que la sociable y popular Yoruichi Shihōin parecía demasiado sola y si lo pensaba mejor hasta cierto punto aislada, es mas no le conocía algún interés amoroso.

Pero si hacia memoria podía recordar que el cambio se había producido mucho antes de irse a Europa, más específicamente en el año en que terminaría sus estudios y se graduaba. Pero entonces que le hizo cambiar o que le había afectado, suspiro suavemente quizá debía recordarle a su hija que no necesita estar ahí junto a el cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

Yoru- dijo suavemente sacando a la morena de su mundo.

Si- respondió con una media sonrisa.

Dime, por casualidad tendrás alguna enamorada o algo así?

La morena enarco una de sus cejas ante la extraña pregunta de su padre, él nunca se había inmiscuido en sus asuntos amorosos o sus relaciones- realmente estas preguntándome eso.

Shiro sonrió- sé que siempre te he dejado a tus anchas con respecto a tus relaciones amorosas, pero ahora me preocupa el que tu estés sola- dijo con una media sonrisa- hija, uno siempre necesita a alguien a su lado, en quien apoyarse, a quien amar y sobre todo que te amé como te lo mereces.

Papa- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero- realmente no es algo de lo que quiera hablar o pensar- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Entonces, si hay alguien- aclaro Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena guardo silencio un instante- siempre hubo alguien- respondio suavemente dejando a Shiro confundido.

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto se encontraba en el lado del pasajero en un flamante y lujoso automóvil color gris oscuro el cual era piloteado por Byakuya Kuchiki, iba en plena carretera y como aún no habían aclarado su pequeño problema les costaba romper el hielo entre ellos.<p>

La pelirroja arrugo el ceño al notar que ya había pasado de largo los lugares habituales a los que Byakuya le llevaba a cenar, hasta podía jurar que el lugar por donde transitaba era nuevo.

Byakuya miraba de reojo a la pelirroja a pesar de que no era evidente en sus rasgos faciales, él sonreía internamente su novia se miraba espectacular en ese vestido, pero no solo era la elegancia y la belleza de ella y su vestimenta, lo que más le daba más importancia era que ese vestido se lo había puesto cuando habían cumplido un año de noviazgo, suspiro suavemente y endureció más su expresión serio, estaban cerca de cumplir tres años y hasta este punto las cosas en vez de mejorar estaban mal entre ellos y eso era en parte su culpa.

De improvisto tomo la calle de la derecha que a simple vista se podía notar que la zona era una zona residencial en la parte más exclusiva de Tokio, su departamento no era nada exclusivo en comparación a las mansiones que se dejaban notar en su marcha.

Byakuya- dijo suavemente- no se supone que iríamos a cenar.

Claro- respondió con seriedad- acaso no quieres ir.

por supuesto, solo que no veo el lugar a donde nos dirigimos, yo no me vestí solo para pasear en auto- dijo casi en forma irónica

Byakuya sonrió de medio lado- podrías ocupar un poco de paciencia, ya estamos llegando- dijo cuando de pronto estaba frente a un enorme y elegante portón estilo antiguo. Rangiku miro el lugar de arriba abajo pues el lugar no parecía restaurante, su vista se posó en un pequeño letrero con letra elegante que decía" Familia Kuchiki."

Rápidamente sonaron las alarmas en la cabeza de Matsumoto y en un arrebato propio de ella tomo el brazo de Byakuya haciendo que este detuviese su avance- espera, Byakuya que hacemos acá.

Byakuya apago el motor de su auto y miro a su novia- Sabes, estos días que no hemos estado en buenos términos y he meditado sobre nosotros- tomo la mano de su novia y la miro a los ojos- quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un cobarde y un irresponsable. Debí presentarte a mi familia hace mucho tiempo.

La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa, es decir obviamente el pequeño problema entre los dos derivaba en que en la visita de la familia Kuchiki al hospital Byakuya no se dignó a presentarla como era debido, más bien hizo como si ella fuera una desconocida.

Byakuya le regalo una pequeña sonrisa- Pero hoy es el día en que mi familia conozca a la mujer que amo- beso la mano de Rangiku- hare las cosas bien entre nosotros.

Matsumoto sintió que se derretía de amor ante el gesto del serio y cabezota de Byakuya- sabes no es necesario que hagas esto- dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando con su mano libre el rostro de su novio.- te amo y sé que tú también, no quiero que te sientas obligado a…

Rangiku no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que los labios de Byakuya la silenciaron con un beso urgido el cual ella correspondió al instante.

Nadie me obliga a nada, esto es algo que quiero- dijo luego de terminar su beso.

Estás loco- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Byakuya suspiro- eso mismo me dijo Soi cuando le dije que deseaba salir contigo.- así que este loco necesita a su doctora para que lo trate, para que lo cure.- dijo con una sonrisa- además anoche mismo hable con mi abuelo y mi hermana sobre ti.

Matsumoto suspiro, su novio realmente quiera arreglar las cosas- bueno, no hagamos esperar a tu familia- dijo suavemente.

Byakuya apretó un pequeño dispositivo y el portón se abría frente a ellos mostrando un camino muy cuidado por donde pasaban, con un jardín asombroso y un pequeño estanque que llevaba a la entrada de una enorme casa que contrastaba la belleza del pasado con la comodidad de lo moderno.

Hasta este punto Matsumoto Rangiku se dio cuenta de la enormidad de la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba a instantes de ser introducida a una de las cuatro familias más antiguas y llenas de tradición de Japón, el nerviosismo comenzó a perturbar su mente y de pronto entendió él porque su relación con Byakuya había pasado a ser un poco clandestina o secreta, había sido cómodo para ellos el solo preocuparse por el bienestar de uno y del otro que estar pendiente de otras personas alrededor que afectaran a su relación. Sin contar que ella había previsto erróneamente que su relación quizá sería pasajera y no pasaría de un año y eso no era por pesimista simplemente identifico la personalidad de en ese entonces su admirador frio, serio, inflexible, recatado, aburrido, obstinado, algo arrogante y despreciativo, altanero, petulante, orgulloso y disciplinado.

Pero gratamente se había equivocado quizá para muchos eran como el agua y el aceite, pero también era tan diferente a su amiga y han podido convivir por más de tres años, por lo tanto no era de extrañar que cada vez estaban más unidos y este el que hoy estaba a minutos de conocer a la familia de su novio, solo era un paso más para su relación.

Byakuya a pesar de su seriedad estaba un poco preocupado, hasta hace unos dos días había informado a su abuelo sobre su novia y su relación de casi tres años, no es que temiera a su abuelo o a su familia, lo que le preocupaba era que Rangiku sintiese el peso del apellido Kuchiki, toda la cuestión noble, el ser un referente de la sociedad antigua de Japón. Apago su automóvil y vio a su novia que desde que habían entrado no dejaba de observar todo a su alrededor.

Bien ya estamos acá- dijo el saliendo del auto para dirigirse a la puerta de la pelirroja y ayudarle a salir- bienvenida a casa.- dijo en tono serio y ojos brillantes. Rangiku le sonrió ampliamente- apresurémonos, no quiero dar una mala impresión a tu abuelo y a Rukia.

La cena se llevó con la formalidad que era de costumbre en la casa Kuchiki, Matsumoto fue oficialmente presentada a la familia y desde ahí todo fluyo como la seda en el viento. Rukia la reconoció inmediatamente y fue una sorpresa saber que la pelirroja había conquistado a su serio e inconquistable hermano, pero en el fondo fue un gran alivio porque aun recordaba como ella había sido una buena influencia para la Soi cuando estaban en la universidad. Rukia reconoció que era de esperar que su hermano quedara flechado de Matsumoto Rangiku, era hermosa, inteligente y agradable, sin contar que se había convertido en poco tiempo en una eminencia en la medicina psiquiátrica y a decir verdad el domar a su hermano y a Soi Fong era ya una nota muy alta pues los dos eran un poco parecidos, miro a su abuelo que con su porte estoico sonreía de manera sutil ante la elección de su nieto.

Desde la plática banal de política, la cultural a la familiar y un poco intimida la cena estaba llegando a su fin, para unos el tiempo había pasado como un pestañeo y para otros parecía que el reloj no avanzaba, Rukia al final se disculpó por tener que abandonar la maravillosa compañía pues tenía un compromiso previo (para molestia de su hermano, ella saldría a una fiesta con algunos amigos de la universidad que incluía a Ichigo Kurosaki) dejando a la pareja sola con Ginrei Kuchiki que les hizo pasar a la estancia al lado del jardín que se prolongó hasta muy tarde, dejando a una Rangiku Matsumoto en su apartamento casi a la media noche.

* * *

><p>Eran las nueve de la mañana del día domingo Matsumoto se giró levemente en su cama y sus orbes grises se abrieron flojamente, gimió ante el movimiento y en su posición pudo notar un silencio abrumante en el apartamento; hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse y solo para ir directo a la habitación continua la cual pertenece a Soi Fong, la pelirroja suspiro al ver que todo estaba ordenado e impecable, posiblemente su amiga había salido muy temprano, por lo que aprovechando la calma y la cama impecable que estaba delante de sus ojos se dispuso a recostarse y dormir un ratito más.<p>

Soi Fong había salido a ejercitarse y como era de su gusto particular el correr era su elemento, era una de esas cosas que la hacían relajarse y drenar mucha energía, en este caso muy particular lo sentía necesario porque aunque había tenido una noches tranquila al dormir pues no sintió la llegada de su amiga a altas horas de la noche, pero al despertar en la mañana aun podía sentir la tensión emerger en sus pensamientos, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia y por experiencia la única culpable de ese estrés era ella misma, el pensar y analizar a Yoruichi aún no comprendía ciertas cosas o no sabía que pensar en por qué la morena después de cas años de un agradable y mutuo distanciamiento hoy quería estar más cerca y de paso meterse en su vida y amistades.

Soi Fong corría, algunas veces con calma y otras como si estuviese en una pista y tenía que llegar primero, pero realmente no era solo eso…corría esperando que todo lo que la molestaba en pensamiento y sentimientos quedaran atrás.

Después de casi dos horas de actividad física volvió al apartamento, al entrar frunció el ceño al ver que no había actividad alguna, pero sonrió suavemente era de esperar que Rangiku aun estuviese dormida en su habitación, se llenó de satisfacción a reconocer que había sido muy acertado el haber comprado el desayuno, pues ella odiaba cocinar y Rangiku posiblemente no estaría de ánimos para cocinar, así que ella camino a su habitación para asearse y luego se relajaría viendo nada en la televisión o leyendo un libro.

Soi entro a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa deportiva quedando en ropa interior, tiro todo a la cesta de ropa sucia y cuando se dirigía a su cama para dejar su iPod cuando de pronto sus orejas y su rostro completo se tornaron de un rojizo al instante, en su cama con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica la pelirroja la miraba sin tener vergüenza alguna por lo cual tomo rápidamente la sabana de su cama y se cubrió.

Qué diablos- dijo tapándose lo más rápido que pudo- que haces acá.

Jajaja- rio la pelirroja al ver lo pudorosa que era Soi- así da gusto despertar- dijo molestando a Soi que parecía cambiar tonalidad de rojo en su rostro, pero dejo de reír al ver que una almohada venia directamente a su rostro.

Voy a ducharme- dijo Soi dando media vuelta y caminar toda envuelta en la sabana, pero Rangiku corrió tras ella y trato de despojarla de la sabana antes que entrara al baño, dando así una pequeña pelea por la manta con la cual las dos forcejeaban hasta que cayeron al suelo entre risas de la pelirroja y quejas de Soi.

Ohh, vamos no seas tímida, además ya te he visto en ropa interior- dijo la pelirroja tomando aire y arreglándose el cabello después de su actividad física y su despertar.

Soi la miro con una sonrisa y le tomo la mano izquierda, para ver la joya que el día anterior no estaba allí- así que estamos de formales- dijo con una sonrisa.

Matsumoto se le quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y luego la dio un pequeño golpe con la mano- tú, traidora- dijo dándole otro golpe- lo sabias y no me dijiste.

Estás loca- dijo Soi tomando la mano de la pelirroja- como iba yo a saber eso- rodo los ojos- Byakuya hizo lo que hace tiempo debió de hacer, primero presentarte a su familia y esto- dijo indicando el hermoso anillo de compromiso que Matsumoto tenía en su dedo anular- era un paso que darían tarde o temprano- dijo sonriendo- me alegro mucho por ti.

Rangiku hizo un puchero y abrazo a su amiga- eres tan linda cuando te pones sentimental- dijo abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

Si…si. Lo siento por Byakuya que tendrá que aguantarte cuando se casen- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rangiku suspiro en el abrazo- porque tienes que arruinar los momentos emocionales con tus bromas tontas- dijo mirando a su amiga y suspiro- aun no me caso, así que me tendrás que aguantar un poco más.

Ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie pero la pelirroja se lo impidió- déjame ir a la ducha.

Quiero preguntarte algo- dijo en tono serio, vio como Soi asentía con seriedad- has pensado alguna vez que quizá Yoruichi esté interesada en ti sentimentalmente.

El ceño de Soi se hizo presente rápidamente- No- respondió con rapidez- suspiro- Rangiku ya te lo he dicho ella siempre me ha visto como a una hermana- hizo una mueca de desagrado- una pequeña hermana molesta.

Por dios, pero si ella te cela- dijo con exasperación- fíjate ayer, estaba a la defensiva y la forma en que apareció para saludar fue- se encogió de hombros- obviamente estaba celosa y molesta.

Soi se pasó la mano por el cabello- Rangiku, yo hace mucho tiempo yo creí equivocadamente que quizá ella sentía celos, eso paso cuando los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a acercarse- suspiro- pero ella desde siempre ha sido así, protectora y en cierta forma celosa, pero la verdad es que no le gusta el ser relegada- dijo suavemente- ella es una mujer que le gusta ser el centro de la atención, nada más.

Quizá te equivoques- dijo la pelirroja.

Soi se puso de pie- quizá sí, quizá no – tiro la sabana a su cama- ojala estuviese equivocada- dijo camino a la ducha, dejando a Matsumoto suspirando ante la necedad e inflexibilidad de su amiga…pero más que todo por lo ciega que era.

* * *

><p>Tengan buen fin de semana...salu..lulu<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que esta actualizacion sea de su agrado, creo que despues de este capitulo empieza lo interesante.

Gracias por leer y por los que comentan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 7<strong>

El día domingo había terminado y con ello el fin de semana, es extraño como muchos odian los días lunes pero es entendible porque llegar al día viernes es sinónimo de fiestas y el comienzo del fin de semana el cual sirve de descanso y entretenimiento, pero los lunes son un recordatorio de la responsabilidad y la obligación de trabajar, estudiar.

Yoruichi Shihōin odiaba los días lunes, odiaba levantarse temprano, odiaba que las dos cosas se juntaran…antes de hoy, por extraño que pareciera en estos días le parecía placentero y satisfactorio ir al trabajo, pero todo era a causa de Soi Fong.

Desde que había tomado la presidencia Yoruichi tenía pequeñas reuniones con Soi Fong para terminar de ponerse al día con los negocios pendientes que Soi había comenzado antes de dejar la presidencia en sus manos, los primeros días fueron un poco ásperos con eso de romper el hielo debido al distanciamiento, pero para alegría de la morena al pasar los días podía verse el dinamismo en el trabajo, lo bien que se acoplaban en los negocios y poco a poco su trato fue menos estricto y mas fluido.

Su plan era ir con calma y acercarse poco a poco, pero también no podía negar que deseaba cada vez más cercanía, más tiempo con ella, pero sobretodo no deseaba compartirla y en este tiempo sabía que aunque ella deseaba acortar distancia, Soi vivía lejos y fuera de su alcance. Junto a esa mujer que le ponía los pelos de punta por el simple hecho de saberla cerca, cuidando a Soi, compartiendo su mesa, las mañanas, las noches, los fines de semana, siendo parte importante de su vida, pero eso debía de cambiar y ella se encargaría de ver cómo hacerlo.

Yoruichi bajo de su auto y tomo su portafolio, suspiro suavemente y comenzó su camino hacia la oficina, caminaba despacio porque siempre tenía que esperar que el ascensor bajara hasta el parqueo y ella odiaba la pausa, el ascensor se abrió y ella entro apretando el botón del piso a la presidencia cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando vio como el auto de Soi entraba al parqueo, sonrió pero no hizo nada para detener el ascensor simplemente el verla llegar la hacía sentir bien y animada; sabía que tendría todo el día para pasar un buen tiempo con ella hablando de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong se había despertado a su hora habitual y como cosa extraña hubiese deseado que el fin de semana durara mucho mas o simplemente tomar unas vacaciones y quedarse hibernando en su habitación, pero sabía que tenía responsabilidades que atender y no quería poner en alerta a su entrometida y molesta compañera ante su extraña indisposición de no querer ir a trabajar.<p>

Pero cuál era la causa de su indisposición para no querer ir a las oficinas del corporativo, en efecto que era ella….Yoruichi, Soi había llegado a la conclusión que la cercanía con la morena le estaba afectado psicológica y anímicamente, porque sentimentalmente hace mucho había sido afectada y con el tiempo había sabido vivir con ello, pero sus recientes interacciones y la actitud de la morena le parecían un poco extrañas.

Aun con los pocos deseos de no ir a trabajar, la responsabilidad y seriedad que sus padres le habían inculcado desde muy temprana edad hacía que enviara muy al fondo de su pensamiento y corazón el faltar al trabajo o reportarse indispuesta, por lo que con su ceño característico se levantó para afrontar su nuevo día, camino al trabajo recordó que realmente ella no podía faltar pues hoy llegaban los inversionistas americanos para firmar el acuerdo comercial.

Minutos más tarde Soi entraba al parqueo de la empresa y cuando estaba por parquearse vio a lo lejos que Yoruichi estaba subiendo al ascensor, eso indicaba que la presidenta era de las primeras en llegar y que posiblemente ella no tendría oportunidad de pasar desapercibida a las primeras horas.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi estaba en su escritorio junto a Lisa, dando instrucciones para el resto del día.- por ultimo llama a Kukaku Shiba y dile que deseo que esta misma noche me entregue la información solicitada.<p>

Por supuesto señorita Shihōin- dijo lisa tomando las ultimas notas de todas las instrucciones.- entonces voy por la Señorita Fong.- dijo dando media vuelta para ir a su oficina.

Lisa- dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie rápidamente- encárgate de recibir el desayuno y de lo otro que te pedí, yo iré directamente donde la señorita Fong.

Yoruichi salió de su oficina junto a su asistente y luego se dirigió a la oficina al final del pasillo, mientras Lisa se encargaba de lo que se le había ordenado, Soi Fong se encontraba revisando correos, haciendo llamadas y arreglando todo para el recibimiento de los inversionistas americanos.

Suspiro levemente y miro el reloj en la pared de enfrente, hizo una mueca y se dispuso a frotarse la cien pues no podía creer que no eran ni las 10 de la mañana y ya se sentía estresada, de pronto escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

Adelante Lisa- dijo retomando su trabajo sin mirar hacia la puerta.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la respuesta de Soi, era sin duda algo que tomaría para su propia diversión y entro suavemente sin decir palabra alguna hasta ponerse frente al escritorio de Soi.

Dime- ordeno suavemente tecleando en su computadora y sin mirar hacia delante.

Quería preguntar sobre el almuerzo- dijo Yoruichi suavemente y vio como Soi rápidamente miraba hacia ella.

Yoruichi- dijo casi susurrando y algo confundida- disculpa, pensé que eras Lisa- dijo suavemente, mientras vio como Yoruichi le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

No te preocupes- dijo la morena- quería saber cómo será lo del almuerzo con los inversionistas.

Soi sonrío levemente- toma asiento- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena tomaba asiento frente a ella- ellos están hospedados en el Mandarín Oriental- ya reserve un salón ejecutivo para almorzar, pedí un menú combinado entre oriental y occidental.

Eso suena muy bien- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- iremos en tu auto, verdad.

Si eso es lo que quieres, así será- dijo suavemente- ya tengo en contrato listo con sus respectivas copias, Byakuya lo envió hace media hora, aun no lo reviso pero sería bueno que tú le echaras un vistazo.

Yoruichi se levantó de su asiento-bien lo revisare después, ya desayunaste- pregunto casualmente.

Soi la miro contrariada- no, pero aun así yo… Intento decir algo más pero Yoruichi se acercó rápidamente para tomarla del brazo y casi la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

Ven vamos a mi oficina y no pongas excusas- ya pedí desayuno para las dos.

Pero tendremos un almuerzo- apunto Soi tratando de pasar el desayuno.

La morena detuvo su caminar y vio a Soi con el ceño característico en su rostro- Soi- dijo casi de manera suplicante y acercándose a la pequeña mujer para acomodarle el fleco de su rostro y pudiese ver con más claridad los ojos grises- sabes muy bien que cuando es almuerzo de negocios lo que menos se hace es comer decentemente.

Soi sonrío ante el acto casi infantil y suplicante de la morena- está bien, vamos- dijo suavemente y rápidamente fue tomada con sorpresa cuando la morena le regalo un pequeño beso en su mejilla al momento que se abalanzaba para abrazarla, luego se dirigieron a la oficina de la morena pues el desayuno ya había llegado.

Yoruichi se encontraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras comía su desayuno y miraba a su acompañante, internamente se felicitaba por su grandiosa idea de tomar el desayuno junto a Soi, pero al verla ahí tomando su desayuno muy seriamente y de forma lenta se preguntaba porque parecia tensa.

Había un silencio cómodo entre las dos, desde que habían llegado Yoruichi se había dedicado a servir el desayuno para cada una mientras Soi se encargaba del café; luego de desearse un buen provecho comenzaron a devorar lo que sus platos contenían.

Soi Fong miraba de vez en cuando a la morena, había algo diferente en ella pero aún no deducía que era, pero podía predecir que era como una especie de malicia y regocijo, eso la hacía preguntarse cuanto de lo que mostraba la morena era verdadero y cuanto era solo parte de la máscara que siempre llevo ante los demás, porque siempre fue sonriente, juguetona, coqueta, bromista y hasta seria. Pero nadie realmente sabía todo lo que había más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista.

Qué piensas- cuestiono la morena al ver que Soi quedaba como en otro mundo.

En los inversionistas- dijo suavemente.

Mentirosa- respondió la morena con una media sonrisa.

Soi le sonrió devuelta- porque crees que miento.

La morena suspiro- realmente no es que lo crea, solo es intuición.

Soi bajo su rostro al sentir que el rubor emergía en sus pómulos, pues inconscientemente había sido pillada- solo meditaba en como las cosas han cambiado.

La morena la miro seriamente- las cosas en general o algo más específico- cuestiono.

Soi sonrió levemente- en general- respondió suavemente.

Yoruichi estaba por preguntar algo más cuando fueron interrumpidas por Lisa que entraba a la oficina- con su permiso señoritas, lamento interrumpir- dijo Lisa.

Sucede algo Lisa- pregunto Yoruichi.

La señorita Fong, tiene una llamada- dijo suavemente.

Que deje el mensaje y le corresponderé- dijo Soi suavemente.

Lisa se quedó dando un pequeño suspiro sin saber que más hacer- ya le dije, pero la señorita Matsumoto insiste en hablar directamente con usted- miro hacia Soi- dice que estuvo llamando a su celular y no contesta por lo cual se preocupó.

Soi busco en sus bolsillos el teléfono y noto que no lo tenía- lo deje en la oficina- dijo poniéndose de pie- será mejor que vaya y conteste- dijo buscando la puerta.

Soi- dijo la morena rápidamente- contesta aquí- le sugirió- Lisa pasa la llamada- ordeno y Lisa dudo por un instante pues sabía que Soi siempre fue muy privada de sus relaciones y su vida personal.

Soi detuvo su andar y asintió- pasa la llamada y gracias Lisa- dijo dirigiéndose al escritorio de la morena para estar junto al teléfono y tras unos segundos sonó.

* * *

><p>Si- respondió Soi sin dejar de ver a la morena que la mira intrigada.<p>

Dios que cuesta hablar contigo-dijo la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea- me tenías preocupada- soltó de repente.

Lo siento, no quise preocuparte- dijo con seriedad- deje el celular en mi oficina, sucede algo.

Quería avisarte que hoy pasare toda la tarde en el hospital y luego iré a cenar con Byakuya y Rukia- sonrió en el teléfono- sé que nunca te ando informando de lo que hago pero sabes que siempre me preocupo por que cuides de tu alimentación.

No te preocupes por eso- dijo suavemente- veré donde cenar.

Hablando de eso- dijo la Rangiku- de donde estás hablando si no estás en tu oficina.

Eso no es importante- dijo suavemente.

Así que estas con la presidenta- dijo en tono malicioso- bueno lamento molestarlas en su reunión- se puso seria al escuchar el pequeño bufido de molestia en Soi- cuídate y no te olvides cenar.

Si, lo hare- dijo con algo de incomodidad- ten buen día- dijo colgado el aparato.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi miraba la escena, Soi había pasado de la tranquilidad a la incomodidad y por ultimo a un poco de molestia, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue lo discreta que había sido en su conversación.<p>

Espero que no sea algún problema con tu… compañera- pregunto la morena.

No- respondió rápidamente Soi- solo preguntaba por la cena.

La cena- cuestiono la morena.

Si, ella tiene demasiado instinto maternal y se preocupa hasta por lo que voy a cenar- dijo con un poco de humor.

Parecen muy unidas- reflexionó la morena.

Algo así- dijo Soi con una sonrisa y tomando asiento para beber el último sorbo de café, luego de un momento se puso de pie- gracias por el desayuno Yoruichi, pero debo regresar al trabajo- dijo suavemente intento recoger su palto y taza.

Deja eso, ya vendrán a recogerlo- dijo la morena- gracias por acompañarme a desayunar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- estaré lista a esa hora- afirmo- mientras leeré lo del acuerdo comercial.

Soi fue directamente a la puerta y salió directo a su oficina, dejando a una Yoruichi con mucho que pensar, parecía que Matsumoto Rangiku estaba hasta en la sopa y tenía el tacto para interrumpir esos pequeños momentos que lograba tener a solas con Soi.

Bueno a trabajar- dijo con un leve suspiro la morena.

* * *

><p>La hora de ir al dichoso almuerzo con los inversionistas americanos llego y fiel a su palabra Soi paso por la oficina de Yoruichi a las 11 y media, para dirigirse al Mandarín Oriental ya que no quería llegar tarde y ser atrapada por el tráfico que era frecuente cerca de la torre de Tokio.<p>

Soi vestía un traje sastre color gris oscuro pegado ligeramente al cuerpo, su camiseta era de cuello estilo mao color celeste y sus botas de tacón alto, por otra parte Yoruichi vestía un traje sastre de falda con saco y una camiseta color blanco y sus zapatos negros tacón alto. Realmente cualquier persona voltearía su rostro para verlas al pasar y en la oficina no pasaron desapercibidas, hasta Lisa que era muy discreta les había dicho lo bien que se veían y al llegar al parque las pocas personas ahí cuchicheaban sobre la antigua y nueva presidenta y su buena relación.

Las dos subieron al automóvil de Soi y rápidamente partieron a su almuerzo de negocios, al llegar al hotel fueron a la sala donde almorzarían y se reunirían, todo paso rápidamente; las presentaciones entre los americanos y ellas, luego el hablar del corporativo lo que los inversionistas hacían en américa y como llevarían al corporativo Shihōin al conocimiento de los americanos, luego tuvieron su almuerzo y como lo había dicho Yoruichi fue más charla que comida y bebida, después pasaron a los más serio como fue la lectura del acuerdo comercial y con todo ya pactado el brindis por una próspera y duradera alianza comercial.

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yoruichi recibió una llamada haciendo que se disculpara de los inversionistas y tomar la llamada a parte, dejando a Soi platicando de economía y otras cosas con los americanos.

Si- Respondió suavemente la morena.

Hey princesa- dijo una voz socarrona al otro lado del auricular- llame a tu oficina y me dijeron que no estabas- sonrió sonoramente- no me digas que ya te estas cansando de ser responsable y has escapado de las obligaciones por el día de hoy.

Kukaku- reprendió la morena-deja las burlas y ve al punto pues estoy en una reunión importante con unos americanos.

Tsk, si claro- se burló la ojiverde- seguro Soi está ahí también y en estos mismos instantes estas observándola con cara de borrego a medio morir.

La morena suspiro era cierto que en esos instantes estaba mirando a Soi, pero eso no significaba que todo lo que Kukaku había dicho era verdad; por otra parte se preguntaba cómo era que Kukaku la mayoría de veces atinaba a lo que ella hacia o pensaba.- no la estoy mirando de esa manera- se defendió.

Jajajaja- una carcajada llena de burla se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- vez que tenía razón, deja de acosarla visualmente y mejor ponte en acción.

Kukaku- advirtió la morena- realmente agradecería que dejaras de presionarme, además debo volver al trabajo- dijo seriamente.

Bien, ya entendí- dijo Kukaku- solo quería informarte que ya tengo lo que me pediste, aun deseas que lo lleve a la oficina o paso por tu casa.

La verdad no sé cuándo terminaremos acá- dijo la morena con un poco de fastidio- pasa por la casa ya que me interesa lo que has conseguido.

Oki doki- dijo la ojiverde- vuelve a la acción princesa- termino colgando el teléfono.

Ahh realmente Kukaku es detestable cuando quiere- dijo para sí la morena, suspiro levemente y jugo con el celular en la mano, la noticia que Kukaku le acababa de dar añadía un poco de ansiedad, había algo en su interior que le decía que el camino que había tomado era totalmente incorrecto, aunque de igual forma sentía que era el camino para alcanzar lo que más anhelaba- el fin justifica los medios- susurro suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa volvió a su reunión.

* * *

><p>Las cosas parecían haber terminado en buenos términos, después del almuerzo y la charla ociosa y aburrida según la morena, habían pasado a lo más productivo y después de explicar los términos del acuerdo, los pro y contras y sobretodo el beneficio que les traerían a cada una de las partes, el acuerdo fue firmado terminando con sonrisas y un pequeño brindis.<p>

Soi había jugado su papel como anfitriona a la perfección para beneplácito de Yoruichi, Soi realmente estaba hecha para los negocios era fría y astuta, nunca dejaba nada al azar y siempre mostraba la amabilidad y sumisión como armas a su antojo. Los americanos hicieron una extensa invitación para que les acompañaran a la cena pues habían reservado en un fino restaurante japonés, Yoruichi se excusó alegando que tenía que ver un informe muy importante dejando a Soi con el compromiso de acompañarlos.

Los americanos subieron a sus habitaciones alegando el preparase para salir de paseo y luego ir a la cena, eran casi las 3 de la tarde. Soi y Yoruichi se quedaron en la sala de recepción del hotel.

No entiendo tu negativa de ir a cenar- dijo Soi.

Ya lo explique- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero tú- sonrió- ya tienes donde ir a cenar y de paso no preocuparas a tu amiga.

Soi bufo levemente- seguramente brincara de la alegría cuando le cuente- dijo de forma sarcástica.

No seas sarcástica- dijo la morena con una sonrisa divertida.

Está bien- se puso seria- te llevare a la oficina- dijo suavemente.

Puedo tomar un taxi, no te preocupes- dijo la morena.

Como crees que te iras sola en taxi- dijo con el ceño acentuado- si me hice cargo de traerte es mi responsabilidad llevarte de regreso.

Yoruichi quedo un poco sorprendida pero de forma agradable, Soi era tan correcta, tan seria y para sumarle a su atractivo tenía gestos llenos de caballerosidad, la morena se perdió en su cavilaciones por un momento pero salió del su ensueño- dime, siempre eres tan linda con todas las personas.

Soi la miro extrañada pero el comentario hizo que se ruborizara de inmediato- mejor apresurémonos.- dijo tomando el camino hacia la salida.

Yoruichi sonreía internamente, era cierto que Soi parecía tan fría e indiferente con todas las personas, pero ella la conocía un poco más y sabía que en el fondo era tan dulce como la miel, así que la siguió de cerca para que la llevara de regreso a su casa aunque en el fondo ella deseara pasar el resto de la velada junto a ella, suspiro subiendo al auto de Soi Fong era más que evidente que por mucho que anhelara tenerla solo para ella, debía de esperar quizá mucho más de lo previsto.

El regreso fue en silencio, pareciera que en la reunión con los americanos habían hablado hasta por los codos y en su regreso a la oficina parecía más conveniente y cómodo el sonido suave de la radio, llegaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de la morena y Soi se despidió, no le gustaba ser impuntual y sabía que los americanos estarían esperándola.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi había subido a su oficina rápidamente y sin perder más el tiempo le pidió a Lisa un informe de lo que había pasado en su ausencia, después de casi de una hora de arreglar pendiente y enviar correos dando instrucciones y de paso enviar la documentación de la negociación con los americanos.<p>

Eran las seis de la tarde y Yoruichi tomo su portafolio para ir de regreso a casa, suspiro levemente el día había sido muy bueno para ser un lunes y aun no terminaba el día y la noche se antojaba interesante, realmente se antojaba expectante. Términos sus pendientes lo más rápido que pudo y hablo con Shiro para que la esperara para cenar.

La morena salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa, para su sorpresa Kukaku ya la estaba esperando a la puerta de su casa, la morena se estaciono y se apresuró llegar hasta la puerta y saludarla.

Hey Yoruichi- saludo Kukaku.

Puntual ehh- sonrió la morena- vamos, hay que ir a cenar.

Me parece bien, luego de la cena- le mostro una carpeta con documentos- te iras de espalda.

Guarda eso- dijo la morena mientras abría la puerta principal y entraba a la casa seguida por Kukaku.

Te has vuelto muy aburrida- que tal tu tarde con Soi- pregunto la ojiverde.

Bastante bien, pero ya te dije que fue solo trabajo- dijo sin dar mayor detalle.- solamente.

Así que ya te guardas los detalles jugosos- dijo burlonamente.

No hay nada encubierto- dijo suavemente- ahora compórtate que viene papa.

Shiro se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- que bueno verte en esta casa Kukaku- dijo el moreno dejándose abrazar por la mujer Shiba, luego la morena lo saludo con un pequeño beso y de ahí se dirigieron al comedor para la cena que fue amena para los tres, Shiro tenía razón Kukaku aun con los años no cambiaba su actitud despreocupada y su sentido del humor, lo cual agradecía grandemente pues Yoruichi parecía aligerarse un poco en su presencia. La cena paso tan rápido que cada se hizo un poco tarde y como era de esperar Shiro Shihōin se sintió el cansancio rápidamente, para su molestia era una indicativo que su condición estaba empeorando según le había pronosticado Unohana, por lo que se disculpó y se fue a descasar dejando a Yoruichi con Kukaku.

Kukaku Shiba tenía una forma de sobrellevar las cosas incomodas y para ser sincera consigo misma, este momento la hacía sentirse incomoda o solo era la incomodidad de saber que la información que esta vez había conseguido era demasiado privada, después que Shiro se había dirigido a su habitación las dos mujeres fueron directamente al despacho en silencio, sin bromas o comentarios superfluo, sabían muy bien que este era un momento importante como dice por ahí: El que confía sus secretos a otro hombre se hace esclavo de él…aunque en este caso no es que Soi había confiado algún secreto, Kukaku había descubiertos muchas cosas de Soi que eran confidenciales algunas por favores y otras de forma poco ortodoxa.

Entonces- dijo Kukaku de forma suave- acá estamos.- la ojiverde extendió a la morena la carpeta con la documentación y se la entrego.

Yoruichi tomo la documentación y frunció el ceño- que paso ahora, porque tan rápido.- sonrió levemente- acaso Shiba se ha cansado de las burlas.

Se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, no soy un genio como Kisuke pero se ver un problema desde lejos y toda esa mierda- dijo señalando lo entregado a Yoruichi- se ve y huele como un montón de mierda.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja de manera confusa ante las palabras de la extraña y seria Kukaku, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a leer la documentación traída de la manera más rápida que pudo; mientras Kukaku servía dos vasos con sake y ella comenzó a beber de uno de ellos.

Los minutos pasaron y Yoruichi leía y suspiraba de vez en cuando, al terminar el ultimo papel puso de manera casi violenta la carpeta con todos los papeles en el escritorio y vio rápidamente a su amiga- como diablos conseguiste esto.

Bueno- comenzó Kukaku con un poco de indiferencia- ya sabes las amistades y otras con un poco de persuasión, quiero decir la cantidad adecuada de persuasión.

Lo del contrato con la constructora- dijo casi molesta- como es que Soi pudo firmar algo como esto- dijo tomando la copia del papel en su mano y golpeando el escritorio con el- es que...

Mira Yoruichi- dijo Kukaku con suavidad- por lo que se Soi siempre se ha encargado de ese hospital y si no hacía algo lo clausuraban- suspiro y bajo sus hombros- pero lo de sus ahorros, me dejo preocupada- dijo con pesar- se está quedando sin efectivo.

Lose- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y paseándose por el despacho como felino enjaulado- posiblemente ha gastado todas las ganancias que por años ahorro y para que, es que acaso no pudo pedir ayuda a papa o a mí.

Es Soi de quien hablamos- dijo Kukaku- desde niña nunca pedía ayuda por mas mal que le fuera, así que debes hacer algo para ayudarla y pronto, ese contrato es como una astilla en el trasero que pronto se hundirá más.

Yoruichi asintió levemente- solo debo pensar cómo hacerlo- dijo suavemente- sin que se ofenda y sin que su orgullo salga herido, te imaginas cómo puede afectar a su imagen financieramente.

Kukaku suspiro sonoramente y se dejó caer con brazos extendidos en el escritorio- todo sería más fácil si fueran pareja, ya sabes cómo el matrimonio mancomunado y todo eso.

La morena frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kukaku, se quedó por un momento confundida y el silencio en el despacho era palpable, parecía que las dos pensaban en uno solución pero nada parecía bueno, hasta que la morena abrió los ojos con asombro ante el recuerdo de un correo que el departamento jurídico le había mandado sobre una consulta de Soi y sus acciones.

Ahora entiendo- dijo suavemente- ella está buscando arreglar el problema- explicó a Kukaku cuando está se puso atenta a lo que la morena decía- Kukaku escúchame bien, nadie y lo digo en serio absolutamente nadie debe saber de esto, menos Soi.

Como crees que diría algo- dijo casi reclamando- pero aun así eso no resuelve nada y en que le ayudara solo quedarnos calladas, ella sola no podrá conseguir esa suma en corto plazo, es mucho dinero.

No es tanto- dijo la morena rápidamente.

Si sí...Claro yo la princesa que tengo dinero de sobra- se burló Kukaku en forma sarcástica- ella gasto sus ahorros y no es de las que nos pedirá un préstamo.

Admito que es una suma considerable y te doy la razón- suspiro- se gastó el dinero en el equipo médico del hospital y la reconstrucción- frunció el ceño- posiblemente es por esa mujer.

Kukaku la miro extrañada- que mujer- cuestiono.

La tal Matsumoto- dijo con molestia- parece que ella esta hasta en la sopa.

Kukaku Shiba la miro con confusión y luego comenzó a reírse de forma un poco molesta para la morena pues estaban hablando de algo muy serio- tus celos realmente son un problema.- ya fui a ver ese hospital y tú también deberías hacerlo- sugirió la ojiverde- la administradora o mejor dicho jefa del pequeño hospital es otra persona que tiene lo suyo, pero Matsumoto Rangiku según lo que averigüe solo llega los días miércoles, jueves y viernes por la tarde.

Aun así- replico la morena y Kukaku evito que siguiera hablando haciendo su famosa cara de fastidio.

Ella da sus servicios gratuitamente y solamente por Soi, sabes que en su consultorio privado ubicado en el décimo piso en el Midtown Tower recibe por consulta de una hora más de lo que recibiría en las tardes que va a la semana al pequeño hospital- suspiro- no dejes que los celos y tú posesividad te dominen.

Y que pasa con la administradora del hospital- dijo casi molesta.

Tiene dos razones muy importantes que podían llamar la atención de Soi- dijo casi maliciosamente.

Eres demasiado pervertida- señalo la morena.

Lo siento mucho santa Yoruichi- dijo con burla, haciendo que Kukaku se llevara un golpe en su hombro- ¡hay!- exclamo sobándose en hombro- bueno basta de charla, debo irme antes que se haga más tarde.

Muchas gracias Kukaku- dijo la morena- esta vez te la debo, en verdad.

Bueno me bastara con una cantidad considerable por las molestias- sonrió al ver el rostro desencajado de la morena – claro lo pones a nombre de Hope Hospital.- dijo casi a la puerta del despacho.- espero pienses en cómo solucionar ese problema.

Mañana mismo envió el cheque- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ten por seguro que ya sé cómo ayudarla- dijo con una mirada seria- aunque tenga que obligarla.

Tampoco jodas las cosas- dijo suavemente Kukaku y salió del despacho y de la mansión Shihōin, rumbo a su casa junto a su esposo- bueno posiblemente desde hoy Kisuke querrá que le pague los favores- dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se quedó en el despacho, pensando en todo lo que había averiguado de Soi y se preguntaba si lo que pensaba hacer le ayudaría en su objetivo o le pondría las cosas más difíciles.<p>

La morena guardo la documentación en su portafolio y lo preparo para el día de mañana, debía ir a descansar porque mañana seria uno muy ocupado. Había más que ver e investigar, posiblemente le tomaría la palabra a Kukaku e iría a ver ese hospital aunque no le gustara la idea, debía de constatar todo lo que Soi había ocupado por mejorar ese lugar.

Por favor Soi no me vayas a odiar, pero debo ayudarte- dijo suavemente apago todo en el despacho y salió rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Saludos y buen fin de semana.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Esta actualizacion salio como me lo esperaba y puedo anunciar que el otro capitulo se pondra mejor porque es conveniente para todos que ciertas situaciones se den .

agredezco a los que leen y dejan saludos :P

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 8<strong>

Yoruichi Shihōin estaba en su oficina revisando mails y enviando otros más que eran de suma importancia para ella, su oficina estaba con poca luz pues hasta ese momento el reloj marcaba las 7:40 am y como todos sabían la entrada en las oficinas de la corporación era a las 8 en punto, Lisa siempre llegaba a las 7:45 para estar preparada cuando la morena llegaba pues desde que había tomado control de la empresa era puntual y siempre le tenía listo una taza de café junto con el informe de lo que había que hacer durante el día.

Los de seguridad y el encargado de recepción en la entrada principal se llevaron una gran sorpresa ese día al ver que la presidenta Shihōin Yoruichi ingresaba al corporativo por la puerta principal, por todos era sabido que ella entraba directamente por la entrada privada del estacionamiento y subía directamente a la presidencia, lo más curioso fue que eran las 7 de la mañana cuando ella llego con su rostro serio casi llegando a parecer algo enfadada. Pero no era para menos, la morena había tenido una terrible noche después de su plática con Kukaku, la mente de la morena fue un hervidero con cada detallé que había leído con respecto a Soi Fong.

Así que no le vio mucho provecho quedarse más tiempo en cama cuando los primeros rayos del sol surcaron el horizonte, se había devanado los sesos pensando en una solución viable y rápida, no quería que Soi fuese desprestigiada o en la peor de las situaciones que fuese demandada y que el hospital se viera obligado a cerrar, sobretodo no quería que su padre se enterara de ese problema pues eso lo afligiría en gran manera y su salud no era muy buena para afrontar noticias tan angustiantes.

Pero por más que pensara no había camino fácil para arreglar la situación, sobre todo cuando sabía que Soi era más terca que una mula y tan orgullosa que posiblemente terminaría teniendo un problema que podía separarlas más de lo que ya estaban, por lo que ahí estaba preparándose con anticipación para tener información legal, por la tarde para su disgusto tendría que ir a verificar ese hospital que Soi preservaba tanto, al punto de estar en ese gran problema.

Realmente necesito una solución- dijo apoyando su cabeza en la silla y cerrando los ojos un instante y se quedó así por unos minutos.

* * *

><p>La puerta de la oficina de la presidencia fue abierta por Lisa de manera apresurada tanto que asusto a la morena que parecía haber encontrado un pequeño descanso ante sus reflexiones.<p>

Señorita Shihōin, siento mi tardanza y disculpe si la moleste- dijo al ver que la morena tenía una cara entre el susto y el aturdimiento.

No te preocupes Lisa- dijo la morena suavemente- puedes encender las luces- pidió rápidamente- solo me adelante este día y tú siempre vienes temprano, así que no hay problema.

Quiere que le prepare su café- pregunto Lisa y vio como la morena asintió- no desea que le pida algo de desayunar.

Si- dijo la morena rápidamente y vio como Lisa sonrió y se marchaba, no sin antes encender las luces de la oficina.

Yoruichi comenzó a guardar la documentación que tenía en su escritorio en su portafolio, suspiro hondamente se quedó pensando por un breve momento y luego se puso de pie rápidamente para dirigirse hacia fuera al abrir la puerta de su oficina y ubicarse unos pasos más hacia el escritorio de Lisa que se encontraba a unos pasos de su puerta vio que ella pedía su desayuno y ya tenía su taza en café en una bandeja, sonrió levemente y espero a que Lisa terminará su llamada.

Al instante en que Lisa termino su llamada rápidamente pregunto- sucede algo malo señorita.

Nada Lisa, solo quería preguntarte- dijo seriamente- hay algo urgente que tenga que hacer esta tarde.

Lisa tecleo en su computadora para ver la agenda- bueno, según la agenda hoy parece ser un día tranquilo, nada pendiente y estaba por enviarle los informes de cada área del corporativo y de ahí….- Lisa frunció el ceño levemente- ahorita tengo un correo del departamento legal programando una cita con usted a las diez de la mañana.

Diles que si- dijo con una sonrisa- Lisa- llamo seriamente la morena- podría hablar contigo un momento- dijo suavemente- no es nada serio- aclaro al ver que Lisa ponía cara de seria.

Por supuesto señorita- dijo Lisa con una mirada un poco contrariada.

La morena retorno a su oficina mientras Lisa terminaba de responder el correo a los del departamento Legal, su corazón martillaba un poco angustiado; ese día comenzaba muy extraño, primero al presidenta llegaba a las primeras horas tanto que los vigilante y los de recepción eran los únicos en el conglomerado en ese momento luego ella había encontrado a la señorita Shihōin en penumbras parecía cansada y ahora le pedía un momento para hablar.

Hablar… de que- dijo Lisa suavemente y cerro su el correo para dirigirse a la oficina de Yoruichi con el café en su mano.

Yoruichi vio cuando Lisa entro y sonrió pudo ver la extrañez y el nerviosismo que trataba de encubrir.

Usted dirá señorita Shihōin- dijo lisa de pie frente al escritorio.

La morena sonrió- siéntate Lisa- dijo suavemente.- primero quiero pedirte que esta conversación quede solo entre tú y yo.

Lisa tomo asiento y asintió estando de acuerdo con la morena que guardo unos minutos de silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

Desde cuando trabajas acá- pregunto la morena tomando su café y sorbiendo un poco de él.

De trabajar aquí- se extrañó por la pregunta, pero respondió- desde hace más de dos años, antes estaba en el área de recursos humanos pero mucho antes estuve haciendo una pasantía de seis meses como parte del trabajo de mi graduación.- respondió.

Desde cuándo conoces a Soi.- volvió a preguntar.

Lisa frunció el ceño, era extraño el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación que más bien parecía un interrogatorio, pero aun así respondió- a la señorita Fong la conocí al mismo tiempo que comencé hacer mis prácticas, ella ya estaba en la empresa según escuche al venir estuvo en el área financiera como aprendiz y haciendo mandados a otros en ese departamento, claro nadie sabía que era cercana al señor Shihōin.

Yoruichi sonrió – porque nadie sabía y tú como lo supiste.- pregunto rápidamente.

Una vez fui al departamento financiero y vi como uno de los de mayor rango despotricaba en contra de ella en una discusión diciendo que ella no sabía nada y que solo era una estudiante. Realmente la trato muy mal.

Quien fue- pregunto rápidamente la morena.

El ya no trabaja aquí- dijo con una sonrisa- su padre lo despidió después de dos semana, por un error en unos cálculos financieros los mismos porque había discutido con la señorita.

Pero tú como supiste- reitero la pregunta.

Yo – dijo bajando la voz- un día la busque para hablar con ella y le aconseje el que pusiera una queja en recursos humanos, pero ella me dijo que no me metiera en problemas, que ella estaría bien- dijo sonriente- luego al terminar mi pasantía tuve una cita para hablar con su padre y me ofreció trabajar en el corporativo estuve otros seis meses en recursos humanos luego me llamaron para ser la asistente de la señorita Fong que fungía como mano derecha de su padre.

Ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta quien era realmente, ella- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa- me sorprendió saber que ella era una de las accionistas del corporativo, a muchos no les cayó en gracia que ella fuese la mano derecha de su padre y luego la presidenta.

Conoces a Soi muy bien, Lisa- cuestión la morena.- sabes que ella está pendiente de un hospital.

Lisa sonrió- se lo del hospital señorita, ella me pidió ayuda para arreglar ciertas cosas administrativas y ver perfiles para contratar a la que ahora es la doctora encargada y jefa del nosocomio., aunque conozco un poco a la señorita Fong todo es más superficial, conocí a su exnovia la modelo y a la señorita Matsumoto.

Conociste a Tia- dijo con cara de terror.

Si- dijo suavemente- hacían una buena pareja pero era muy celosa y posesiva con la señorita Fong, cuando rompieron la vi un poco mal pero la señorita Matsumoto siempre ha estado muy al pendiente de ella.

La morena frunció el ceño- crees que ellas han sido más que amigas o algo así.

Creo que jamás podrían ser algo más que amigas- dijo Lisa casi sonriendo- la señorita Fong peleaba mucho con ella alegando que se buscara un novio, llegaba casi siempre que la señorita venía a sacarla de la oficina o le traía de cenar, los primeros meses que tomo la presidencia ella fue muy obstinada en saber todo del conglomerado y se mal vivía.

Siempre ha sido tan responsable y necia que no dudo de lo que dices- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- ella nunca hablo de mí o me menciono.

No- respondió Lisa- solo lo hizo cuando le pregunte cómo era usted, un día antes que tomara la presidencia, como le dije señorita- aclaro Lisa- la señorita Fong es muy reservada con su vida privada.

Si lose- dijo la morena- Gracias por contestar mis preguntas Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Lisa se puso de pie- de nada señorita Shihōin- camino hacia la puerta.

Lisa- llamo Yoruichi a su asistente- esta tarde me iré temprano así que puedes irte temprano, no creo que Soi necesite que te quedes.

Muchas gracias señorita- dijo Lisa dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lisa salió puso su mano sobre el pecho, esa había sido un extraño momento la morena había sido fría y aun cuando sonreía parecía como una pantalla. El teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar.<p>

Presidencia- respondió con tono formal.

Lisa- la voz de Soi se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.- hablaba para avisar que llegare en horas de la tarde, tengo asuntos personales que atender.- suspiro- por favor le avisas a la presidenta.

Si señorita Fong- tenga buen día- Lisa colgó el teléfono y al momento le aviso a Yoruichi.

La mañana transcurrió con un poco de lentitud ya que no había muchos asuntos pendientes y las pocas cosas eran tan triviales que hacia la mañana aburrida pero Lisa no era una simple asistente y podía ver que había algo raro en el ambiente y sobretodo había algo diferente en la señorita Shihōin, pero si podía rememorar desde que la morena llego había tenido actitudes de interés con la señorita Fong, pero también la señorita Fong se comportaba diferente a como se comportaba con las demás personas.

Dios esto es un lio- dijo suavemente Lisa, cuando de pronto tenía al director del departamento legal del conglomerado.

La señorita Shihōin me concertó una cita a esta hora- dijo suavemente.

Por supuesto señor Hitomi, permítame anunciarlo- dijo Lisa suavemente e informo a la morena.

* * *

><p>Puede pasar Licenciado Hitomi- dijo Lisa y el hombre paso a la oficina de la presidenta.<p>

Licenciado Hitomi, tome asiento- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

El hombre hizo lo que se le dijo y procedió a sacar documentos- tengo todo lo que usted pidió, aunque debo indicar que son copias ya que los originales los guarda su apreciado padre.

La morena se acercó a él y tomo los documentos que Hitomi traía- con lo que le pregunte se puede hacer- cuestiono la morena rápidamente.

Uhmm- si usted verifica el documento que le acabo de entregar hay una cláusula muy importante- dijo señalándole el documento.

Su padre y el señor Fong que en paz descanse- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- fueron muy inteligentes y precavidos ante el futuro de sus hijas y la corporación misma.

Que significa esto- dijo la morena leyendo el documento en sus manos.

Es un párrafo donde especifica que ustedes dos son las herederas y propietarias de las acciones de la corporación, pero con una cláusula de salvedad en la cual especifican que no pueden venderlas, ocuparlas como garantes y cederlas en consentimiento.

Entonces- dijo la morena con asombro- no pueden servir para un préstamo ni nada.

Eso es exactamente lo que impide la salvedad señorita- dijo el hombre regordete.

Me imagino que estas son copias de las copias que tiene- cuestiono la morena.

Si son copias, usted puede quedarse con ellas señorita Shihōin- aclaró el licenciado.

Con lo otro que le pregunte, se puede hacer.- cuestiono casi desanimada.

El corporativo no permite un desembolso importante- dijo con cara un poco triste- aunque sea para causas filantrópicas, por lo cual no se podrá hacer.

La morena se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiro- muchas gracias Hitomi- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Estoy para servirle señorita Shihōin- dijo el hombre regordete y dando una inclinación se marchó.

La morena regreso a su escritorio con los papeles en sus manos y dio una expresión de frustración- dios porque se hacen las cosas tan difíciles.

No me queda de otra dijo suavemente- tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Soi salía de una institución bancaria con la esperanza que le concedieran el préstamo tomando como garantes las acciones del corporativo Shihōin que poseía en su nombre, había presentado toda la documentación y ahora solo quedaba esperar la afirmación del banco, según el gerente esta misma tarde obtendría su respuesta y posiblemente al final de la semana podría pagar lo que faltaba a la constructora, justo a tiempo para no romper con el contrato.<p>

Manejaba con molestia y con enojo para sí misma, al final Rangiku había tenido razón el dinero era un problema y uno muy molesto, más aun cuando las cosas parecían mejorar con el hospital, temía que los contratistas hicieran un escándalo si las cosas terminaban mal, lo que pasaría para el conglomerado, lo que pasaría si Shiro Shihōin se diera cuenta.

Fui una necia- dijo para sí misma.

Soi había llegado a la empresa y estaba en el parqueo meditando y pensando en tantas cosas a la vez, miro alrededor y vio que el auto de la morena no se encontraba y vio su reloj, eran apenas la una de la tarde.

Bajo de su automóvil y subió por el ascensor, al llegar al piso de su oficina vio que Lisa no se encontraba cosa que le extraño, pero aun así se dirigió a su oficina, iba a dedicar su tiempo al trabajo o se volvería loca de la ansiedad.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi Shihōin estaba frente al gerente del Mizuho Financial Group, Inc. De la sucursal de Tokio, su pose seria era digna de admirar, mientras que el gerente no dejaba de mirarla con un poco de aflicción en su rostro.<p>

Señorita Shihōin, quisiera saber si en algo le hemos ofendido o faltado para que tome una decisión tan radical con respecto a su cuenta con nosotros- dijo el gerente con signos de tensión y casi suplica en su rostro.

La morena sonrió ante la pregunta del gerente - no tengo ninguna queja de su servicio, es más me siento satisfecha pero esto es algo que necesito hacer.

El hombre regordete sonrió complacido- ya que no hay queja de su parte permítame explicarle lo siguiente- dijo seriamente- tenemos como regla general que los desembolsos con cantidades considerables se hagan a más tardar dos días después de la petición del titular de la cuenta.

La morena bufo suavemente, ella quería el dinero para ya pero parecía que siempre había un problema- Entonces el jueves estaré acá a primera hora - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tendré todo listo para cuando usted venga - dijo el hombre regordete- algo más en que pueda ayudarle, señorita Shihōin.

Si, sólo un detalle- dijo la morena - el dinero lo quiere en un cheque a nombre de constructora Komatsu.

Se hará como usted mande señorita Shihōin- el gerente dio una inclinación de despedida y vio como la morena salió de ahí a paso apresurado.

Yoruichi no quería perder más su tiempo en el Banco y ahora se dirigía a su automóvil con rumbo al hospital, algo que realmente no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, la morena odiaba los hospitales.

Pero ella sabía que ese lugar era importante para Soi y debía ver por qué tanta preocupación y tanto afán por ese lugar, su padre le había dicho que sus respectivas madres habían fundado el hospital y hasta trabajado en él, aun así sabía que Soi se había tomado demasiados riesgos por salvaguardar ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Soi se encontraba en su oficina trabajando con todo afán, era extraño que Yoruichi no estuviese en la oficina y de paso que le diera la tarde a Lisa. Pero si lo prensaba mejor después del día tan ajetreado que habían tenido ayer, este día parecía no tener mucho movimiento tanto que ella había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer sus cosas.<p>

Estaba viendo hacia la ciudad que parecía tranquila pues aun las personas estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, se detuvo un momento a pensar que ya casi se estaba por cumplir un mes desde que la morena había tomado las riendas de la corporación y para su mala suerte también un mes que marcaba el final del contrato en el cual ella no debía fallar y para su mala suerte aun no tenía eso resuelto.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no escucho el primer repique del teléfono de la llamada entrante, pero salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar con la esperanza que fuera la llamada que estaba esperando con ansias.

Corporación Shihōin- respondió suavemente.

Con la señorita Fong- dijo una voz suave.

Ella está al teléfono- respondió rápidamente.

Disculpe señorita, no la reconocí- dijo con tono suave- habla el señor Tenou del Norinchukin Bank ya le tengo noticias sobre su solicitud.

Estoy escuchando- respondió Soi con tono serio.

Toda la documentación está en regla- dijo con entusiasmo, dando a Soi una pequeña esperanza- aunque hay un problema con la garantía.

Rápidamente Soi frunció el ceño- señor Tenou las acciones sobrepasan el valor del monto del préstamo más del doble, no veo cual es el problema- aclaro con facilidad.

Lo sé, pero no pueden tomarse como garantía por una cláusula de salvedad- dijo el en tono serio- si tiene la documentación a la mano puede ver la pagina 4 casi al final un párrafo con ese pequeño detalle.

Soi comenzó a revisar la documentación que efectivamente la tenía a la mano y a la vez leía con rapidez – tiene razón, no lo había notado- dijo suavemente- puedo presentar otra garantía- pregunto rápidamente.

Señorita Fong- dijo el en tono calmo- como le dije la revisión y todo la hice especialmente como un favor hacia usted, pero si vuelve a solicitar el préstamo con una nueva garantía podría tardar más tiempo- dijo en forma calma y dándose a entender- podría saber qué tipo de garantía presentara.

Mi apartamento- dijo rápidamente.

Eso sería un problema señorita Fong- dijo el hombre con pesar- se tendría que ir a evaluar el inmueble y eso retrasa el proceso y usted me dijo que lo deseaba pronto.

Soi se froto la cien- entiendo señor Tenou- dijo casi con tristeza- agradezco mucho su ayuda- dijo rápidamente- veré si vuelvo a ingresar la solicitud del préstamo.

Señorita- dijo el hombre rápidamente- también podía presentar un codeudor- dijo suavemente- es sabido en el ámbito financiero que usted es muy cercana a la familia Shihōin y créame con ellos respaldándola estoy seguro que todo sería más fácil.

No- exclamo rápidamente- esto quiero hacerlo por mi sola, pero agradezco su preocupación y su atención hacia mi solicitud.

Como le dije estoy a sus órdenes señorita Fong- dijo el hombre con tono alegre- estaré pendiente por si decide seguir con cualquier proceso de préstamo.

Muchas gracias señor Tenou- dijo suavemente y colgó la llamada. Hubo un breve silencio y un largo rato de pausa en el cerebro de Soi Fong. Tomo de nuevo el documento sobre las acciones y leyó la cláusula de salvedad.

Soy una idiota- dijo en tono molesto y tirando el documento al escritorio, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, luego volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y comenzó a leer más detenidamente todo el documento sobre las acciones a su nombre.

Era de esperarse- dijo para si- fueron muy inteligentes para preservar la corporación y sobretodo no poner en riesgo nuestro futuro.- ahora realmente estoy en problemas- suspiro- creí que todo lo tenía controlado y calculado pero como si escuchara en cerca de mi odio la voz de Matsumoto diciendo _"el control no existe"-_ comenzó a guardar todo en su portafolio- no hago nada acá y mejor voy a casa.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi había llegado al Hope Hospital y aun no bajaba de su auto, llevaba más de cinco minutos con sus manos al volante casi de manera posesiva, noto que el parqueo era relativamente pequeño y que la entrada era amplia y acondicionada para que un auto o en otro caso una ambulancia llegara hasta la puerta de urgencia que estaba situada junto con la principal. También noto a los trabajadores de la constructora y que gente entraba y salía de la puerta principal, muchos eran niños, ancianos, personas embarazadas y uno que otro herido, parecían personas de escasos recursos.<p>

Suspiro pesadamente- porque me hago esto a mí misma- dijo con fastidio.

No tuvo más opción que salir de su automóvil y dirigirse hacia el pequeño hospital al entrar su olfato fue asaltado por el olor de los medicamentos y ese olor a esterilización propio de los hospitales, a pesar de las molestias pudo ver que todo en la entrada parecía recién renovado, siguió su camino y en una pared de la sala de consultas vio una placa.

Sé acercó a leer lo que decía y fue grata su sorpresa al leer que esa placa contenía el nombre de su madre y la madre de Soi dándoles honor y agradecimiento por fundar el hospital, hubo un momento en que de repente sintió como si le costará respirar.

Señorita, se siente bien- pregunto una enfermera que pasaba a su lado en ese momento- viene a consulta.

La morena cerró los ojos un breve instante- estoy bien, no se preocupe- abrió los ojos y respiro más calmadamente- odio los hospitales- dijo con una media sonrisa.

La enfermera sonrió con tristeza, sabía que muchas personas tenían Aversión a los hospitales ya sea por algún trauma o una mala experiencia - entonces, necesita algo o anda en busca a alguien.

La morena sonrió- traigo un cheque de una benefactora y quisiera saber a quién debo entregárselo.

En ese caso sería en la administración, con la doctora en jefe- dijo señalando hacia el frente- vaya por ahí y la puerta al final.

Yoruichi suspiro y vio que le faltaban unos metros para llegar al lugar indicado- muchas gracias- dijo suavemente y prosiguió a la dirección indicada. La enfermera la dejo a sus anchas y en un minuto estaba frente la puerta donde estaba la doctora en jefe, toco suavemente.

Adelante- se escuchó una voz suave al otro lado de la puerta, la morena abrió la puerta y entro.

Puedo ayudarle en algo- pregunto una mujer alta, pelo platinado y con un cuerpo bastante llamativo a presar de su bata de médico.

Me indicaron que con usted debo dejar una pequeña aportación para el hospital- dijo la morena acercándose al escritorio.

La doctora sonrió al instante- agradezco mucho su aporte- dijo suavemente- señorita- cuestión rápidamente.

Yoruichi, Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar, la mujer frente a ella le regreso el gesto y se presentó.

Mi nombre es Isane Kosetsu- dijo suavemente volviendo a su asiento- tome asiento, soy la directora en este lugar- explico rápidamente- es un honor que la hija de una de las fundadoras este acá.

Yoruichi se puso un poco nerviosa y rápidamente quiso obviar ese hecho- la verdad, le debo un favor a una amiga y es a ella quien debe agradecer la contribución.

Entiendo señorita- dijo con extrañeza la peli plateada- entonces es mucho más para agradecer.

Una pregunta- dijo rápidamente la morena- me he enterado que ha habido algunas remodelaciones y una inversión en equipo médico hace poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Isane sonrió algo emocionada- la verdad sí, es una bendición todo lo que se ha hecho- dijo con entusiasmo- hace casi dos años este lugar estaba a punto de ser clausurado por malas condiciones y mala administración.

Pero ahora parece que todo ha mejorado- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.- usted desde cuando esta acá, porque alguien vendría a este pequeño hospital.

La verdad yo estuve hacia practicas acá cuando hace más de cuatro años, me gradué hace más de dos año, una de las hijas de la fundadora me llamo para contratarme, parece que mi hoja de vida aún estaba acá en los archivos- dijo con una sonrisa- tengo un cariño especial por este lugar y no dude en aceptar, aunque también estoy a punto de terminar mi especialización en cardiología y este cargo me permite tener el tiempo suficiente para las dos cosas.

Así que este lugar está mejorando no solo en lo inmobiliario, sino también en calidad de servicio.

La doctora Isane se levantó de su silla- por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa- es un proyecto bastante ambicioso de la administradora- suspiro- todo esto es por ella- dijo suavemente- desea que le muestre el lugar.

La morena asintió y se levantó para seguir a la doctora, algo en su cabeza le decía que no pero ella realmente quería saber todo lo que Soi había hecho con ese lugar y de paso saber que más tenía planificado.

Las dos salieron de la oficina y mientras la doctora le explicaba sobre cada sala que iba mostrando en su recorrido, la morena parecía sufrir de a poco su aversión. Visitaron la sala de consulta pediátrica que parecía muy acogedor y estaba decorada de forma infantil desde las pinturas en las paredes hasta los muebles, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante unos dibujos de animales que iban desde perros, tigres, mariposas, abejas, gatitos y leones. Todo parecía acorde. Luego se adentraron a la nueva sala de curaciones y otra más donde según Isane era una sala de operación donde se podía hacer pequeñas cirugías e intervenciones de urgencia.

Cuando salieron de la sala de operaciones la morena sentía que el aire le faltaba y estaba a punto de desmayarse, su palidez fue notoria para la doctora a su lado que rápidamente corrió a auxiliarla.

Respire suavemente- dijo rápidamente- la guio a una silla- inhale y exhale.- indico la doctora y comenzó a revisar su pulso y la presión.

La morena hacia lo que se le indicaba, pero ella sabía lo que le pasaba ya que no era la primera vez que le daba un ataque de pánico- estaré bien- dijo casi en un susurro.

Isane suspiro- porque no me dijo que no deseaba ver el lugar- dijo de forma seria y cruzando sus brazos- no soy experta, pero se ve que ha tenido un ataque de pánico.

La morena cerro los ojos para tratar de sobreponerse a su estado- la verdad deseaba ver todo lo que ha mejorado el lugar- dijo suavemente y abrió sus ojos para ver a la doctora.- quiero ayudar económicamente, pero no quiero que la administradora sepa que estoy colaborando.

Isane frunció el ceño- quiere hacerlo anónimamente- dijo con duda- pero Soi Fong lleva control estricto de la finanzas y créame es muy detallista.

Hare depósitos en efectivo a la cuenta del hospital o simplemente traigo el efectivo para que usted lo entregue- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- como supo que era un ataque de pánico.

Isane sonrió con un dejo de orgullo- tomamos un pequeño curso sobre psicología y trato para personas de riesgo- dijo con una sonrisa- para su información tenemos el grato honor de contar con la colaboración altruista de una mujer que es eminencia en Psicología con maestría en traumas de los infarto adolescentes.

La morena no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta- Matsumoto Rangiku- dijo casi con molestia.

Ella misma- dijo Isane- sería bueno que viniese un día y consultará con ella sobre su problema- dijo con seriedad.

Se lo que tengo y por qué- respondió rápidamente- por eso trato de evitar los hospitales- dijo casi con humor.

Está bien- dijo Isane con una media sonrisa, sabía que se negaría y evitaría a toda costa tratar el problema, eso también lo había aprendido en el curso que la pelirroja había dado para todo el personal del hospital.- entonces agradezco mucho su esfuerzo para venir y conocer el lugar.

No tiene nada que agradecer- miro todo el lugar- esto es algo muy bueno y merece todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio- dijo con seriedad, pensando en Soi.- debo irme ya, un placer doctora Kosetsu.

El placer fue todo mío, señorita Shihōin- dijo dando una inclinación y despidiendo a la morena que rápidamente salió del nosocomio.

Isane se quedó viendo como la morena salía casi espantada del hospital, con la duda y la cuestión más apremiante- porque querrá ocultar su ayuda.- dijo suavemente y volvió a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado en el apartamento de Soi las cosas parecían en una aparente calma, ella estaba cenando junto con la pelirroja, su estado de animo había decaído un poco con la noticia de la tarde y ahora parecía bastante preocupada tratando de ver la mejor manera de solucionar su problema. La pelirroja por otro lado parecía muy distraída, había tenido un día muy atareado y cansado. Tanto que no había notado el cambio de humor y actitud de su amiga, cosa que Soi agradecía internamente pues su amiga parecía conocerla más que ella misma.<p>

Al terminar la cena se excusó alegando cansancio y la pelirroja solo asintió pues ella aún tenía trabajo que hacer y preparar para el día de mañana. Fue así que Soi Fong ya en su habitación se tiro a su cama y como siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas la superaban dio un grito ahogado por la almohada y después de un rato en clama apago la luz y espero que el día de mañana le sonriera o simplemente que su suerte mejorara.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi regreso rápidamente a su casa y cuando llego le informaron que su padre había tomado para bien irse a descansar temprano ya que se sentía fatigado, la morena opto por tomar la cena en su habitación y paso a darle un vistazo a su padre para verificar que se encontrara durmiendo y bien.<p>

Regreso a su habitación y le fue llevada la cena, la morena temía que ayudándola en vez de acercarse más a Soi terminaría por arruinar todo, pero sí de todas formas iba ayudarla y joder toda posibilidad de un acercamiento con ella, porque no obligarla a una cercanía, ante ese pensamiento algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Había mucho que perder pero también tenía en sus manos una pequeña posibilidad y ella la tomaría.

* * *

><p>saludos y tengan buenas noches.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos y buen inicio de semana, aca les dejo el capitulo No 9. Espero que sea de su agrado y como siempre agradeciendo el leer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 9<strong>

Era día miércoles por la mañana y Soi se encontraba demasiado estresada y a la vez preocupada, había sido un comienzo bastante tranquilo pero con un hecho que termino de matar su poco buen humor ante la vida y la situación apremiante en la que se encontraba.

En la pequeña reunión que estaban teniendo los jefes de departamentos y la presidenta, todo parecía moverse de manera lenta y aburrida, ella lo sabía claramente estaba jodida si no arreglaba el lio en que se había metido y muchas personas se preocuparían, sin contar que muchas otras perderían un lugar donde poder ser auxiliadas, pero si lo pensaba bien no era por falta de previsión o por mala cabeza que las cosas no salían, era como si el destino, Dios o lo que fuera estuviese poniéndola a prueba o cerrándole todas la puertas.

Suspiro por enésima vez y realmente no le importaba lo que dijera el idiota del departamento de patentes y si miraba a la izquierda podía ver como la desvergonzada de relaciones públicas y eventos le coqueteaba al jefe de concesiones, por otra parte era un poco cómico ver como el señor Hitomi miraba con ilusión y casi podía ver como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver a Yoruichi, que dicho sea de paso parecía más seria que en otras ocasiones, si era sincera con ella misma, muchas veces deseaba …-frunció el ceño y lo pensó mejor- nada, ella solo era una idiota que por desgracia se pondría en vergüenza.

Por otro lado, la morena estaba muy atenta a todo el parloteo de la reunión en cierta manera, Yoruichi estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención desde siempre y cuando era modelo había terminado de perfeccionar el talento de parecer que estaba atenta a todo, al estarlo y no estarlo, en filtrar las conversaciones que era innecesarias y estar muy atenta a lo que realmente a ella le interesaba y ahora la persona que parecía ensimismada y perdida en esa reunión era la única que le interesaba, podía obviar a la ofrecida de eventos y relaciones públicas que a su parecer estaba más que acorde a su puesto y por otro lado el señor Hitomi la miraba como lo hacían los que iban a los desfiles, como una fanático pervertido que le causaba un poco de gracia.

En cambio Soi, ni la observaba… ni le tomaba importancia o algún cuidado, pero quizá era de esperarse que estos días la pequeña Soi Fong anduviese en las nubes o en todo caso con el deseo de que todos murieran en ese instante.

La voz del jefe del departamento de responsabilidad Social llamo su atención a la reunión y de paso vio como Soi también se ponía atenta ante el anuncio del que se estaba refiriendo el señor Tomoe.

Conforme a los estatutos de la corporación cualquier petición o solicitud para alguna obra social primero debe pasar por el aval de la presidenta y luego debía pasar a la oficina respectiva para ver si cumple con los requisitos y políticas del conglomerado.- dijo de manera pausada.

Todos asintieron, la morena sonrió ante la noticia y al ver que Soi tenía una mirada de esperanza en sus hermosos orbes grises. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y las dos optaron por evadir el contacto rápidamente, la reunión siguió su curso con el mismo ritmo con el cual había comenzado.

Una hora más tarde, cuando el reloj marcaba las once la reunión se daba por terminada y todos se despedían de la presidenta, para salir a sus obligaciones y pendientes mientras la hora del almuerzo llegaba.

Soi se quedó cerca de la puerta en espera que todos salieran y de paso esperar que la morena saliera rumbo a su oficina, Yoruichi por su parte terminaba de recoger todos los informes escritos que le había entregado cada departamento y Lisa le ayudaba con eso, cuando sintió el peso de una mirada y rápidamente miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Soi Fong con su rostro serio esperando quien sabe qué, pero como la morena no era una tonta sabía que posiblemente la esperaría a ella.

Muy bien Lisa- dijo suavemente- llévalos a mi oficina y ponlos en mi escritorio para que los revise más tarde o mañana- dijo con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto señorita Shihōin- contestó Lisa y se dirigió con todos los informes en su mano hacia la oficina de la morena, dejando a Soi y Yoruichi aun en la sala de juntas.

Pasa algo Soi- cuestiono la morena con tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi cerró la puerta de la sala de juntas y se acercó a la morena- deseo hablar contigo- dijo en tono suave y al ver la cara de extrañeza de la morena, rápidamente se dio a explicar- realmente más que hablar es hacer una solicitud.

Toma asiento- dijo la morena y tomo su lugar en la mesa.

Soi hizo lo que la morena le pidió y se sentó a su lado- es con respecto a las nuevas disposiciones del departamento de responsabilidad social- dijo seriamente y vio como la morena asentía- ya que tú debes dar el aval para cualquier solitud o petición- dijo suavemente- yo hace unos meses deseaba obtener la ayuda del corporativo para un hospital.

La morena la miro seria- hospital- cuestiono- porque no lo hiciste en su momento- cuestiono la morena.

No lo hice, porque me pareció mal, pues en ese entonces yo era la presidenta- explico seriamente.

Pero antes se llevaba a consenso con los demás accionistas, seguramente hubieran dado el aval rápidamente- dijo la morena.

Lo sé, pero no quería que se viese como si me beneficiara por la cercanía con tu padre o contigo- dijo Soi- además el monto es un poco considerable.

La morena rápidamente se puso seria- que tan considerable- cuestiono rápidamente- si escuchaste bien la política con respecto al corporativo cambio para las obras filantrópicas y de beneficencia- suspiro- más que todo por el monto de los fondos o más bien de la ayuda que se puede otorgar.

Soi frunció el ceño, maldiciendo sus cavilaciones y distracción durante la reunión- realmente me distraje un momento y no escuche esa parte- dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Yo con gusto te apoyo y doy el aval a lo que tú desees ayudar- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- pero el monto de la ayuda no debe de sobrepasar los cinco mil dólares, si no la causa no procederá.

Algo dentro de Soi Fong se rasgó en su interior al escuchar el monto limite, sabía que el monto era considerable y aun cuando pudiese conseguir los $ 5,000.00 dólares, lo que ella poseía no alcanzaba para llegar a la cantidad que le faltaba para pagar a la constructora.- cinco mil- dijo casi incrédula- frunció el ceño- quien fue el tacaño que limito a tan poco la beneficencia del corporativo.

Gracias por la porción que me toca a mí- dijo la morena ante la aparente molestia de Soi- no solo se ayuda con la filantropía, hay otros casos como ayuda a la ciudad, comunas en pobreza, escuelas- se encogió de hombros- trate de que no solo se tomara un sector en específico.

Soi suspiro- lo siento- dijo suavemente- no quise ofenderte y tiene razón, con eso ayudas a muchos y no solo a unos pocos.

La morena la miro inquisitivamente- los cinco mil no te sirven- cuestiono, aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

Si, pueden servir- dijo casi sin convicción- te agradezco mucho Yoruichi- dijo en tono formal.

Entonces pasa la solicitud y yo la firmare- dijo con una sonrisa la morena.

Lo hare- dijo Soi- me retiro y gracias.

De nada- dijo Yoruichi dijo y al terminar vio como Soi se retiraba rápidamente con rumbo a su oficina.

La morena suspiro- bien ahora soy una desgraciada- dijo suavemente para si- pero mañana quizá suba de categoría a ser una perra completa- dijo para sí tomo camino a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Soi había tomado su hora de almuerzo para ir al banco y volver a solicitar el crédito poniendo como garantía su apartamento. Realmente para este día miércoles podía sentir que todo se venía abajo en pedacitos pequeños y no entendía el porqué. Muchos quizá gritarían o caerían presas del pánico y con los nervios destrozados. Pero ella parecía tan serena pero como dicen por ahí la procesión va por dentro, Matsumoto Rangiku tenía razón en una cosa Soi Fong todo lo interiorizaba y por más serena que pareciera por dentro era un tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos.<p>

Creo que todo está en orden señorita Fong- dijo el señor Tenou.

Gracias señor Tenou- dijo Soi y salió del lugar con un enorme dolor de cabeza que había comenzado en la reunión de la mañana, subió a su auto y regreso a la oficina.

* * *

><p>La tarde en la empresa estaba llena de tedio para Soi, el reloj caminaba a paso de tortuga y las cosas parecían retardarse, aunque desde el momento en que había regresado del banco no perdió la oportunidad de preparar la solicitud de la ayuda al hospital, primero la envió a la presidencia para que la morena diera su respectivo aval, Yoruichi al instante había dado su firma y la devolvió a Soi para que la llevara al Departamento de Responsabilidad Social.<p>

Pero lo que Soi no sabía es que luego de retirarse para presentar la documentación respectiva, Yoruichi había llamado al jefe del departamento para que le diera prioridad al asunto. Aun así para su mala suerte eran las 4 de la tarde y aún no había respuesta, hasta este punto no sabía que más hacer, había hecho todo lo posible y lo imposible y aun así no lograba su objetivo…por ahora no deseaba hacer nada, más que tener la mente en otros asuntos y por ahora estaba recostada en su silla con el celular en sus manos jugando sopa de letras.

La puerta de su oficina se abría lentamente tan suave que Soi no se dio cuenta, hasta el momento en que la persona frente a ella hablo.

Espero que no te encuentres muy ocupada- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Soi al instante se sobresaltó de la impresión, pues no había escuchado entrar a nadie-lo siento- dijo tratando de sentarse más formal en su silla- me distraje un rato.

Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo la morena sonriente- no hay nada malo en aflojar el ritmo de vez en cuando- pero no vine a supervisarte- dijo casi burlonamente la morena- quería darte la buena noticia que está aprobada la ayuda al hospital y mañana emitirán el cheque.

Soi suspiro y dedicó una media sonrisa a Yoruichi- gracias- dijo suavemente- no tenías que molestarte, me hubieses dado una llamada.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas –vaya creí que estarías feliz o entusiasmada, yo quise venir- dijo seria- perdona si te molesta.

Soi suspiro suavemente- perdona, no quería ser descortés y realmente agradezco lo rápido que salió todo- sonrió levemente.

Pero que- cuestiono la morena y tomo asiento- esta semana te he notado un poco estresada, tienes alguna preocupación o problema quizá conmigo.

Soi se quedó extraña ante las preguntas de la morena- porque tendría que tener problemas contigo- cuestiono y se encogió de hombros- el proyecto del hospital me tiene algo preocupada, nada más- aclaro rápidamente.

Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy al otro lado del pasillo- dijo la morena con una mirada intensa y un rostro serio, poniéndose de pie para buscar la salida.

Soi se levantó de su silla rápidamente y fue tras Yoruichi que se marchaba- espera- dijo suavemente tomándola del brazo.

La morena se detuvo y giro para ver de frente a Soi, que se sonrojo y rápidamente soltó el brazo de la morena- gracias.

Yoruichi asintió y salió de la oficina de Soi con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando con su mano en lugar donde Soi le había tomado, sonrió para sí misma no iba a negar que sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al tacto y una agitación en su pecho- dios, es tan difícil- dijo suavemente entrando a su oficina, aun no olvidaba la última vez que sintió esa misma sensación, pero en ese entonces ella tuvo miedo y sintió culpa- ahora todo es diferente- aclaro casi en un susurro y continuo con su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Soi se encontraba impaciente esperando al señor Tenou para ver lo de su solicitud de crédito, eran las 8:06 minutos de la mañana del día jueves y mañana debía de cancelar lo que faltaba del contrato y para su desgracia no tenía ni la mitad.<p>

Lo siento señorita Fong, pero como le dije ayer no puedo acelerar el que vayan a inspeccionar el inmueble- dijo Tenou con tono suave- aun con todo la respuesta la tendría el día lunes.

Entiendo, como siempre muy agradecida por sus servicios señor Tenou- dijo Soi con amabilidad y después de despedirse salió rumbo a la oficina, pediría el cheque para la ayuda del hospital y vería si concertaba una cita con la constructora, para convenir unos días más de plazo.

Al llegar a la oficina rápidamente se dirigió al departamento de Responsabilidad Social para retirar el cheque pero para su mala fortuna no podía ser retirado pues aún no estaba firmado por la presidenta, así que rápidamente fue a la oficina de Yoruichi para pedirle amablemente que le diera la firma.

Lisa esta la señorita Shihōin- cuestiono rápidamente al llegar a la puerta de la presidencia.

No- respondió con una sonrisa- me informo que tenía algo importante que hacer y vendría un poco más tarde.

Soi no pudo disimular la molestia ante la noticia- me avisas cuando este acá Lisa.

Por supuesto señorita Fong- dijo Lisa con tono serio, conocía cuando Soi se encontraba de mal humor y hoy parecía ser ese día.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba regresando a la oficina, desde la noche anterior todo había corrido tan rápido en su mente, cuando se despertó por la mañana sabía lo que haría y nadie impediría que hiciese lo que tenía que hacer aun con todos los riesgos que implicara.<p>

Sonreía para sí misma al recordar la cara del gerente de la constructora, no podía negar que una parte de ella se había divertido con todo el asunto aunque sonora mal, el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hey, Kukaku- respondió con una sonrisa.

Hey- dijo un poco sarcástica- te he llamado a la oficina desde las 8- dijo molesta- donde diablos te has metido.

Y estas molesta por levantarte tan temprano para llamarme- se burló suavemente, sin entender por qué su amiga se encontraba molesta.

No te haga la chistosa conmigo, sabes que día es hoy- cuestionó- pues te lo recuerdo , es jueves y mañana se vence el plazo de ese contrato estúpido y tu andas paseando por la ciudad.

Ohhh- dijo la morena entendiendo por qué toda la diatriba- para tu información acabo de saldar la deuda así que ya puedes estar tranquila- dijo con satisfacción en su voz. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y Yoruichi no puedo más que sentirse feliz ante el hecho que por primera vez había dejado a su amiga sin palabras.

Después de casi un treinta segundos Kukaku volvió hablar- estás loca como haces eso, increíble- dijo molesta- ahora jodiste todo con Soi- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- mira realmente estoy más que feliz de que lo otro se resolvió, pero…

Kukaku- la corto la morena y suspiro- lo sé- dijo con tono serio- quizá las cosas empeoren con Soi pero créeme, es algo que debía hacer.

Bien, ya sabes lo riesgos no me queda más que apoyarte- dijo bufando- claro que desde mi casa porque la verdad no quiero ser receptora de la furia de Soi.

Bien gracias por todo tu apoyo- dijo casi sarcásticamente- te llamo en la noche para contarte.

La morena llego a las oficinas del conglomerado y subió a su oficina, cuando Lisa la vio rápidamente se puso de pie para abrirle la puerta y de paso darle los recados y pendientes.

Dime Lisa- dijo la morena cuando Lisa le abrió la puerta de la oficina y siguió tras de ella.

Bueno aún no ha firmado el cheque para el departamento de Responsabilidad Social- Yoruichi hizo una mueca ante el recado- la señorita Fong vino a buscarla hace más de dos horas y me parece que era urgente- dijo suavemente- hay una reunión a las 2 de la tarde con los de finanzas y la señorita Shiba ha llamado mucho preguntado por usted.

Bueno con Kukaku ya hable- dijo suavemente- tenemos todo para la reunión.- pregunto.

Si señorita- respondió Lisa.

Donde está el cheque- cuestiono- lo firmo y déjalo que yo lo llevare.

Acá lo tengo- dijo Lisa extendiéndolo a la morena que lo tomo y lo firmo rápidamente.

Bien, prepárate para la reunión y que todos lo de finanzas estén presentes- dijo rápidamente- otra cosa Lisa, quiero que pidas a recursos humanos que contraten alguien para asistente.

Lisa se sorprendió ante el pedido de la morena, pero asintió a la orden- lo hare inmediatamente.

No pongas esa cara Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa- si Soi te tomo como asistente fue por algo y realmente creo que no se equivocó- sonrió levemente- voy con Soi Fong.

Las dos salieron casi juntas de la oficina, Lisa se quedó haciendo lo que la morena había ordenado y vio como esta caminaba de manera lenta con un pequeño sobre en sus manos y con total seriedad en su rostro hacia la oficina de la señorita Fong, cosa que le extraño ya que las veces que la había visto ir hacia allá lo hacía con rapidez y una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Yoruichi llego a la puerta de la oficina de Soi, tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos- bien acá estamos- dijo suavemente y toco la puerta.

Adelante- se escuchó la respuesta y la morena prosiguió a entrar.

Yoruichi fue directo al escritorio de Soi cuando vio que ella estaba sumergida en su computador y se tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella- disculpa la tardanza, tuve unos asuntos que atender- extendió el cheque a Soi que la miraba seria.

Gracias- dijo tomando el cheque y viéndolo sin ninguna expresión- luego miro a la morena que estaba frente a ella- pasa algo- pregunto.

Pensé que estarías complacida o quizá feliz- dijo la morena.

Bueno estoy agradecida- sonrió levemente- y realmente esto es un buen gesto y ayuda al hospital- dijo señalando el cheque- pero tengo cosas que resolver.

Como el pago del contrato de la constructora- aclaro Yoruichi y le extendió el sobre que llevaba en su mano- ya no te preocupes por eso.

Soi tomo el sobre y lo abrió encontrando el finiquito del contrato, tuvo un momento para pensar en las palabras adecuadas ante lo que la morena le había dicho y lo que tenía en sus manos ahora- creí que los contratos efectuados entre dos personas eran privados, como supiste.

De causalidad- dijo la morena seria.

No te creo- dijo Soi con un poco de molestia en su voz.

La morena suspiro- bien, fue por Kukaku- dijo suavemente- ella está por remodelar su casa y buscaba una constructora que fuese buena.

Soi entrecerró sus ojos con notable incredulidad- eso que tiene que ver con el contrato.

Sabes que ella es especial y teniendo a Kisuke, como que se metieron en contratos recientes y sin querer vieron el tuyo.- dijo la morena lo más normal que pudo.- saco su teléfono y lo puso frente a Soi- si no me crees puedes preguntarle.

Soi Fong negó con su cabeza- no es necesario- dijo suavemente y se froto la cien- porque hiciste esto.- dijo extendiendo el contrato.

Porque diablos firmaste un contrato así- cuestiono Yoruichi- me hubieras contado- dijo seriamente.

No era tu problema Yoruichi- espeto con molestia.

Sabes siempre admire tu forma de ser, tan responsable, seria y orgullosa- dijo casi cerrando los ojos ante la última descripción- pero es un problema cuando eso no te deja ver con claridad- dijo casi poniéndose de pie.

Soi frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la morena volvió hablar- sabes muy bien que podrían arruinar tu reputación financiera, Kukaku me dijo que esta constructora no tiene nada de escrúpulos y siempre toma ventaja de propiedades en lugares donde viven personas de bajos recursos.

Como te lo dije era mi problema, no tenías que meterte además yo asumí los riesgos, al final mi reputación no es importante.- dijo Soi un poco molesta.

Por dios no seas necia- espeto la morena- no era solo tu problema, no te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si papa se entera de la noticia con lo enfermo que esta, o que pasaría con el conglomerado- vio como Soi se tensaba en sus facciones- estas ligada al conglomerado, no hace más de cuatro meses eras la presidenta.

Hubo un momento de silencio después de la tensión mutua y la pequeña discusión, Yoruichi sentía que todo se iba por la borda, mientras que Soi Fong no podía creer lo que pasaba, hace unos minutos estaba desesperada pensando en solucionar su problema y ahora resuelto se sentía peor que antes, luego estaba el hecho que la morena tenía razón y ella no lo había todo pensado muy bien y al final no solo ella iba a terminar afectada, sino que muchas personas más que se preocupaban por ella.

Era cierto que era necia y orgullosa, pero también sabia aceptar cuando se equivocaba y este era el momento- Gracias- dijo Soi suavemente sin mirar a la morena- realmente al final quizá no lo pensé muy bien.

Yoruichi sabía que Soi estaba muy enojada pero parecía que al menos entraba en razón- no tienes que agradecer y creo que si lo pensaste bien, solo que algunas veces las cosas no salen como las planeamos.

Aun así tengo mucho que agradecerte- dijo Soi suavemente- puedes estar segura que pagare lo que has gastado.

Esto no se trata de dinero- dijo la morena- tómalo como mi aporte al hospital.

No- espeto rápidamente- además de donde sacaste esa cantidad rápidamente.

La morena sonrió- bueno trabaje como modelo, recuerdas- respondió- además están las ganancias por las acciones que me dejo mamá- dijo suavemente y se encogió de hombros- el dinero no es problema.- Soi bufo ante el comentario- que pasa- cuestiono la morena.

Ese comentario lo hice yo y mira lo que paso- se encogió de hombros- el dinero siempre es problema- dijo con una sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de la pelirroja diciendo esa misma frase- pero hablo en serio voy a devolverte el dinero.

La morena se quedó seria ante la insistencia y dudaba en proseguir con su plan, que dicho sea de paso era muy arriesgado- no necesito el dinero Soi.

Realmente no me sentiría bien si no puedo retribuirte de alguna manera- aclaro Soi con seriedad.- en todo caso que es lo que necesitas.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- lo que necesito es una novia.- vio como Soi Fong tenía esa mirada de confusión en sus rostro- quiero decir- suspiro la morena- hace unos meses que papa está preocupado porque no tengo a alguien a mi alrededor y estaba pensando que realmente no me interesa conocer a alguien.

Soi se quedó meditando las palabras de la morena y procesando todo lo que había dicho- no entiendo- suspiro levemente- que tiene que ver con que quieras una novia.

Bueno es simple- dijo la morena en tono serio- te conozco y tú me conoces, así que lo que te podría proponer que seamos pareja por unos meses.

Soi parpadeo varias veces ante lo que escucho no sabiendo si deberás Yoruichi había dicho lo que ella había escuchado- perdón, creo que…no entiendo- cerro los ojos un breve instante- lo que quiero decir es que, no creo que tengas problemas en conseguir una novia, cualquiera estaría feliz de ser tu pareja.

Si todos felices de ser la pareja de Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo sarcásticamente- no quiero a nadie que me conozca superficialmente y no estoy para ver el trato servil de los demás, en cambio a ti te conozco- dijo suavemente- solo sería eso, hacerte pasar por mi novia ante papa y los demás, nos llevamos bien y ya hemos vivido juntas antes, luego de un tiempo diríamos que no funciono y quedamos como siempre.

Estás loca- dijo Soi con asombro ante la propuesta de la morena- tu papa nunca lo aceptaría, además es una idea descabellada, qué pensaría la gente.

Desde cuándo te importa lo que la gente diga- suspiro- pero bueno tampoco es que lo tengas que hacer solo es una tonta idea, una propuesta descabellada, algo que creí era conveniente para las dos ya que tú quieres saldar una deuda moral y yo solo quiero que papa este mas tranquilo, no espero que lo aceptes- la morena se puso de pie y busco la salida.- es más ni esperaba decírtelo, que tengas buen día.

Yo no sé qué pensar, me parece algo descabellado- dijo Soi suavemente y vio como la morena se quedaba junto a la puerta.

No tienes que pensarlo y menos hacerlo solo fue una tonta idea- sonrió levemente- además como dije no hay nada que pagar o saldar, olvídate de lo que hemos hablado- bufo levemente- creo que es demasiado arrogante de mi parte pensar que todos mueren por ser mi pareja- guiño el ojo a Soi.- nos vemos.

Soi quedó unos momentos en silencio y su mente por fin hizo clic- novia, porque tengo que ser yo- miro hacia la puerta y dudo- realmente sería conveniente o algo muy estúpido.- puso sus codos en el escritorio y se agarró la cabeza- porque juegas con mi mente Yoruichi Shihōin.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se encontraba en su oficina revisando la documentación para la reunión de la tarde, había ordenado el almuerzo y se encontraba degustando de él, no sin antes dar estrictas órdenes a Lisa para que nadie la interrumpiera.<p>

Realmente estaba nerviosa o más bien asustada, sabía que se había precipitado con decirle a Soi acerca de su propuesta pero que iba hacer, era lo único que desde hace un tiempo deseaba. Tenerla cerca, pasar tiempo con ella, charlar, salir a pasear sin temas de trabajo, con el fin de solo disfrutar, era como volver a conocerse pues después de que habían crecido, madurado y tenido sus vidas muy aparte era evidente que las dos habían cambiado.

Pero quizá Kukaku tenía razón y solo iba a joder todo, quizá ahora Soi estaría pensando que la estaba comprando, que estaba loca y que solo quería aprovecharse de ella- porque soy tan idiota- se quejó la morena su rostro siempre sonriente y hasta juguetón pareció tornarse serio y suspiro- en realidad debo de tomar las cosas con calma si quiero que las cosas funcionen.- se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos.

Bueno no es tiempo de lamentaciones- dijo para sí y sorbiendo un poco de agua- ahora hare lo más saludable para todos- sonrió con cansancio- esconderme.

* * *

><p>Soi Fong había ido a buscar a Yoruichi por la tarde, pero supo que estaba en una reunión con los de finanzas, casia a la hora de salida volvió a buscarla y Lisa le notificó que ya se había marchado. Para este tiempo Soi estaba ansiosa, molesta y confundida. No sabía si lo que la morena dijo era broma o verdad, pero sobre todo lo que más parecía molestarla es que por una pequeña fracción de segundo ella considero ese trato de conveniencia mutua, así fue como la morena le había dicho, pero su sentido común y su característica costumbre de siempre hacer lo correcto fue su mejor elección y sabía que esto sería un montón de problemas especialmente para ella.<p>

Todo esto es una mierda- dijo suavemente en el ascensor, ya era hora de regresar a casa y realmente necesitaba despejarse de ideas locas, su cabeza era un lio y lo peor de todo es que probablemente su compañera y amiga, notaria que algo estaba mal y no quería hablar de esto, pero entonces que otra cosa le quedaba por hacer. Por lo tanto subió a su auto y salió de ahí a toda marcha.

* * *

><p>La morena se encontraba en un café junto a Kukaku, cualquiera que las viera podía deducir que quizá alguien había muerto o habían oído alguna lamentable o triste noticia, las dos estaban calladas y con sus rostros serios, nada típico en ellas, pero después de la anterior conversación el ambiente parecía el adecuado.<p>

No lo entiendo- se quejó Kukaku después de unos minutos- porque en todas las cosas hiciste eso.

Kukaku- dijo en tono cansino la morena- realmente no lo sé, solo lo dije.

Suena como esas cosas americanas- dijo con una mueca en su cara- las que son mucho drama y que todo se complica, siempre he pensado que quien las vez terminara con una ulcera.

Se llaman telenovelas o tele series- aclaro la morena.

Realmente son intensas- se encogió de hombros- Soi no estará muy contenta, es más hasta esto puede tener uno de esos títulos tontos de novelas- hizo un ademan con sus manos- la novia comprada.

La morena le tiro la servilleta en la cara- no seas idiota- dijo mientras veía como Kukaku se reía de sus tontas ocurrencias, gesto que le saco una sonrisa y luego de un momento a otro volvió a la seriedad- que harás si ella lo considera y acepta.- cuestiono la ojiverde.

La morena amplio sus ojos dorados en asombro ante la pregunta, ni ella la había pensado el hecho de que Soi aceptara- realmente- cuestiono- cagarme del miedo.

Realmente, estas enamorada de Soi- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa- pero vas a tener que soportar su mal genio si ella lo considera.

Eso ni lo dudes- dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa- debo regresar a casa y tú debes ir a tender a tu esposo.

Lo que sea- dijo Kukaku con una enorme sonrisa, y salieron del café cada una rumbos a su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Quiero agradecer a los que dejan reviews...se que es algo realmente molesto para algunos. tambien agradeaco a los que leen y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

espero este capitulo sea de su agrado...

saludos

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 10<strong>

Soi estaba en su auto con la cabeza puesta en el volante, era patética su situación realmente quería estar sola y quizá hundirse en su miseria. Pero sabía que Rangiku posiblemente la sacaría del pelo y la sentaría en un diván para que hablara de sus sentimientos, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería obviar.

Salió de su automóvil después de unos minutos de conmiseración, quejas y maldiciones, al entrar al apartamento escucho que la pelirroja estaba en la cocina quizá preparando la cena, aprovechó para ir directamente a su habitación dejó todo lo del trabajo en el escritorio y el sobre con el finiquito lo guardo cuidadosamente.

Rangiku podía ser hermosa y quizá no era tan pelirroja, es más se podía decir que pasaría por rubia, pero algo era seguro ella no era tonta. Había escuchado la puerta y sabía que su amiga había llegado lo cual hizo que dejará escapar un sonoro suspiro, Soi llevaba más de 2 días con una actitud tensa y sabía que era por la cancelación a la constructora.

Pero hoy era jueves y según lo que le había dicho Byakuya mañana se vencía el plazo del contrato, así que ella no perdería la oportunidad de preguntar durante la cena como iba ese asunto pues estaba preocupada y sabía que aunque su vida dependiera de ello Soi no pediría ayuda.

Por otro lado Soi se encontraba tomando un baño, algo que necesitaba para aclarar el hervidero en su cabeza, de paso dejaba un tiempo para tomar control de sus emociones que de un tiempo acá parecían resurgir con mayor entusiasmo.

Término su ducha y se quedó con ropa cómoda para la cena, cuando llegó al comedor Rangiku estaba sirviendo una copa de vino para ella ya que era su costumbre después de un día arduo de trabajo y otra copa más con agua para Soi, sabía que ella evitaba beber lo menos posible, una leve sonrisa dibujó en su rostro cuando vio llegar a su amiga pero rápidamente se puso sería al ver los rasgo tensos en el rostro de su amiga.

Ya está la cena- dijo y tomo asiento, vio como Soi hizo lo mismo y comenzó a comer de forma lenta casi sin ánimo de hacerlo, por otra parte Rangiku comía despacio y trataba de observar las acciones de Soi, después de unos minutos en silencio opto por romper el hielo.

Como ha sido tu día- pregunto la pelirroja sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

Cansado- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Rangiku suspiro y estaba por tomar su copa cuando Soi rápidamente la tomo y bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo dejando a la pelirroja asombrada- bien eso lo resume todo- dijo suavemente al ver que su amiga había bebido de un trago la copa de vino- que sucede Soi, acaso tienes problemas con lo del contrato- cuestiono con preocupación.

El contrato no es preocupación, ya está saldado- dijo en tono serio y molesto, siguiendo con la cena.

Y el motivo por el cual te encuentras molesta es- pregunto la pelirroja, el silencio se extendió un tiempo más y Rangiku miraba como Soi dejaba su plato a un lado y servía mas vino a la copa vacía.

Porque soy una puta amargada- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Aparte de eso que ya sabemos- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Realmente no quiero hablar de eso- dijo en tono cansino y volvió a beber vino.

Está bien- dijo la Rangiku dando un suspiro y se propuso terminar su cena.

Es un truco verdad- dijo Soi- es esa cosa de psicología inversa que estas aplicando.

Realmente no- dijo la pelirroja- si no es lo del contrato lo que te tiene molesta, no necesito más información o que me cuentes- sonrió- porque ya lo sé- además dices que no quieres hablar de ello- se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos ya que la cena había terminado, coloco todo en el lava vajillas y volvió a la mesa para tomar el vino y las copas.

Deja el vino y las copas- dijo Soi suavemente.

No, la cena términos y vamos a dormir- dijo la pelirroja con una media sonrisa.

Eso es una insinuación- dijo Soi con una sonrisa burlona.

La pelirroja se puso seria y tomo asiento- bien, tengo toda tu atención- guardo silencio un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas- realmente te vas a emborrachar con vino, porque debo advertirte que por la mañana estarás peor de cómo ahora te sientes.

No estoy borracha- replico Soi rápidamente.

Cierto pero esta es tu tercer copa- dijo señalándola al ver que volvía a verter el contenido de la botella en la copa.

No pensé que estuvieses contando- dijo Soi suavemente y se puso seria.

Que haya estudiado psicología no quiere decir que no se contar- aclaro la pelirroja.

Buen punto-aclaro Soi- sabes realmente ese contrato fue una mierda- dijo con molestia.

Pero ya lo cancelaste- aclaro Rangiku y vio como Soi negaba con su cabeza.- pero si me dijiste.

No fui yo quien lo cancelo- aclaro bajando la mirada- Yoruichi lo hizo- Rangiku la miro seriamente, algo que sabía muy bien de Soi Fong era que no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pedir ayuda o recibir favores.

Aun así, puedes regresarle lo que pago- dijo tentativamente y vio como el ceño de Soi parecía pronunciarse más- No quiere – aclaro Soi con molestia- dijo que lo tomara como su aportación al hospital- volvió a sorber un poco más de su copa- que ella no necesita el dinero.

Hubo un silencio en el comedor, Rangiku no terminaba de comprender todo el asunto era cierto que a Soi no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, pero esta ocasión era diferente, Yoruichi Shihōin había sido como su hermana y no tenía nada de malo que le ayudara, aunque tuviesen una rara relación que hasta el día de hoy no lograba desenmarañar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura Soi tenía sentimientos románticos, quizá platónicos con ella y por lo poco que había visto de la morena esta parecía interesada con Soi, sin olvidar lo celosa y posesiva que se mostraba.

Puedes ver como retribuir o no sabes cómo- cuestiono Rangiku. Vio como Soi tenía esa maldita sonrisa sarcástica y bebió otra vez de su copa que había sido llenada de nuevo- eso es lo que te molesta.

Soi suspiro- le pregunte como retribuirle lo que había hecho y sabes que dijo- cuestiono a Rangiku que la miraba con detenimiento- quiere una novia- hubo un momento de confusión en el cerebro de la prestigiosa Psicóloga, sentía que algo había obviado en este preciso momento pero no pudo evitar preguntar ante su confusión- que tienes que ver tu con que quiera una novi...a- ahí estaba la respuesta y vio como Soi asentía con su cabeza- a ti – cuestiono- quiere que tú seas su pareja.

Soi guardo silencio un momento- la verdad no se- dijo suavemente y sirvió otra copa para ella y una para Rangiku que realmente parecía necesitarlo después de lo que Soi le había dicho- dime que fue lo que paso- dijo la pelirroja bebiendo de su copa, fue así como ella comenzó a detallarle lo que había pasado con Yoruichi, su plática y la dichosa propuesta.

Y que es lo que tiene enojada- cuestiono la pelirroja con seriedad- que te lo propuso y luego se echó para atrás- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

No es eso, lo que me molesta que lance una propuesta tan descabellada y luego me dice que lo olvide- espeto Soi- es como si estuviese jugando.

Por un poco de pensamiento- dijo rápidamente Rangiku- ella quizá no utilizo filtros y solo dijo lo que pensaba, luego cuando tú le respondiste, quizá pensó que te estaba ofendiendo y mejor lo obvio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ustedes no han tenido una relación- sonrió cuando vio la mirada gélida que le dio Soi- quiero decir que el distanciamiento todos estos años ha hecho que no sepan cómo tratarse y lo hacen como si caminaran sobre vidrio.

Hubo un momento en que Soi quedo meditando las palabras de su amiga- quizá tengas razón y al final ella quizá no quería molestarme o que me sintiera obligada.

Molestarte o que pensaras que se estaba aprovechando de ti- sonrió con malicia- pero como yo te conozco sé que no es solo eso lo que te tiene molesta- le puso el dedo en la frente- esta cabecita tuya es una avispero y si me aventuro a adivinar es porque quizá muy en el fondo quisieras que esa propuesta fuese verdad.

Soi entrecerró sus ojos con molestia- te odio- dijo a la pelirroja.

Lo sé- dijo en tono cansino la pelirroja y guardo silencio un instante, pensando si volver hacer la pregunta que nunca era respondida con su amiga, pero lo obvio y mejor le planteo algo mejor- porque no aceptas el trato- dijo suavemente y vio como Soi lanzaba dagas plateadas con su mirada- si lo analizas bien creo que será lo mejor que puedas hacer.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- tu está mas loca que ella- dijo suavemente- no entiendo cómo es que te llaman la eminencia en psicología, deberías estar pendiente de mi estabilidad psicológica y mental- bebió de su copa- no lanzarme al caos y angustia.

Rangiku sonreía suavemente- vaya el alcohol aflora tu dramatismo, pero si somos sinceras hace tiempo que veo como cuidas tus sentimientos y el trato que tienes con Yoruichi es cordial y distante y acaso eso te ha funcionado- tomo su copa y bebió- no verdad, entonces porque no arriesgar y así te desengañas y ves si Yoruichi Shihōin siente algo más que hermandad, amistad o compañerismo- alzo sus cejas con picardía- quizá solo es curiosidad sexual- así que cuando veas la verdad tu enamoramiento o amor platónico e idealista quizá termine- con los ojos desorbitados por el efecto del vino Soi miraba detenidamente a Rangiku y meditaba concienzudamente sus palabras.- quien sabe, tal vez descubras que ella siente lo mismo que tú.

Eso definitivamente, no es posible- dijo casi en un susurro y con dificultad en sus palabras que ya se arrastraban- y sabes porque- dijo señalando a la pelirroja y esta negó con su cabeza ante el cuestionamiento- porque me ve como la hermanita que cuidar.

No puedes asegurar... – la pelirroja se calló cuando la mano de Soi le impidió hablar.

Te diré lo que paso y me darás la razón- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa.

Rangiku sonrió- sabía que algo había pasado entre ustedes.

Bien, fue no me acuerdo ahora cuando pero Yoruichi, Kukaku y Kisuke estaban preparándose para la graduación, ellos tenían 18 años y yo tenía 15 aun, decidieron ir a la fiesta sin pareja. Los grados menores eran responsables de que los graduados se sintieran atendidos como reyes del lugar- sonrió levemente- yo tenía un compañero que todo el año estuvo tras de mí y ese día no fue la excepción, era buena persona pero no era mi tipo.

Estábamos bailando cuando Kukaku se apareció a mi lado y me dijo que nos íbamos porque la fiesta cambiaba de lugar, era señal que debía irme- sonrió- nos fimos a la casa de Kukaku ahí estaban todos- rodo los ojos- quiero decir la crema innata de los graduados el circulo de los ricos y famosos- sonrió- quiero decir de los más populares, Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui Kyōraku, Shinji Hirako y los demás- se encogió de hombres- estaba Kuchiki como invitado, Kaien – dijo con nostalgia- todos ahí celebrando emborrachándose y hasta yo ese fue el día que probé el alcohol, claro Kukaku se encargó que Yoruichi no se diera cuenta- se puso seria- luego de unas horas salí a la terraza de la casa- bufo levemente- me sentía algo mareada, Yoruichi estaba ahí.

Y que paso- pregunto Rangiku al ver que Soi detuvo su historia.

Puedo decir que ese día en particular ella se veía fantástica- sonrió ante el recuerdo- estaba con una copa de sake y cuando me vio me llamo a su lado, yo no quería acercarme demasiado porque obviamente se daría cuenta que había bebido- paso su mano sobre la cabeza- aun así me acerque, Yoruichi estaba seria y cuando me senté a su lado me tomo del mentón para verla fijamente, me regaño porque había bebido y luego comenzó a preguntarme cosas sobre Gio- sonrió- así se llamaba mi admirador, le respondí en la medida de mis capacidades que por el alcohol no eran muchas y su cercanía tampoco ayudaba, no sé cómo sucedió pero de pronto nos estábamos besando, primero fueron besos muy castos pero luego de un momento las cosas se calentaron hasta que sonó el teléfono de Yoruichi- suspiro- era Shiro- dono. El siguiente día ella se disculpó conmigo, al mes tomo un viaje de vacación con Kukaku y Kisuke, regresaron casi a los dos meses- su mirada era perdida- Kaien había tenido un accidente y murió- después de eso salió con que quería estudiar en Europa, así que te pregunto porque debo pensar que le intereso o le interese antes.

Rangiku la vio sorprendida y a la vez sonrió- sabía que algo había pasado y mira que no me equivoco al pensar que eres toda pasión- dijo sonriendo- saliste sexualmente precoz, pero te diré algo- se puso de pie y tomo la botella de vino y las copas de la mesa- no se te ocurrió que quizá ella tuvo miedo- vio como Soi tenía cara de confusión- tú eras menor de edad y casi su hermana, para todos los que las conocían de cerca eran como familia - rodo lo ojos- así que si somos legales diría que es un cargo por abuso de menor e incesto, además estaba alcoholizadas y eran jóvenes con las hormonas disparadas.

Por más que digas- Soi entrecerró los ojos- quizá siempre seré como su casi hermana.

Esto es lo que pienso que puedes hacer y dejare todo en tus manos- le dijo señalándola- puedes aceptar la propuesta de su relación, es conveniente quizá para ti y también para ella, eres una buena negociadora- dijo con una sonrisa- pon tus términos- vio que Soi estaba a punto de decir algo- todo negocio tiene su riesgo, estará en ti si lo quieres asumir.

Yo, no se- dijo cansinamente.

Piénsalo- la pelirroja se puso junto a Soi y le ayudo a levantarse- ven te llevare a tu cama.

No estoy ebria, solo un poco contenta- dijo suavemente y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación.

Descansa- dijo suavemente Rangiku- mañana llamare a Lisa para avisarle que llegaras tarde, no tomes las cosas densamente, sé que quieres hacer lo mejor para todos.- sonrió levemente- pero también debes de pensar en ti, además quizá consigas un poco de sexo en el camino.

Soi estaba acostada en su cama y rápidamente volvió su vista a la pelirroja- realmente tenías que sacar el sexo a relucir.

Es solo un aliciente par que aceptes la propuesta- dijo sonriente.

Deberías de estar de mi lado- dijo casi en un susurro - yo estoy del lado del amor- dijo la pelirroja e hizo un ademan con su dedo disparándole a Soi Fong que se estaba quedando dormida y Rangiku apago la luz notando que su amiga iba directamente al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi había llegado a su casa para cenar con su padre y así lo hizo, después de haber charlado un poco después se fue a terminar unos pendientes de la oficina y preparar unos informes, era crucial cansarse y mantener la mente ocupada mientras podía. Después de su plática con Soi parecía que el arrepentimiento había llegado, si era sincera con ella misma era temor, quizá esa tonta idea del trato no era muy buena aunque al principio parecía que sí, por ahora el plan daba resultado pues eran las 11 de la noche y ella se encontraba en su cama con mucho sueño y lista para dormir….efectivamente esta noche dormiría pero aun así temía lo que tendría que afrontar el día de mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>La mañana llego como en un parpadeo y fiel a su costumbre la morena opto por llegar temprano para pasar desapercibida, aunque en esta ocasión lo que más quería era esconderse de Soi.<p>

Lisa llego minutos después que ella se había instalado en su oficina y como era costumbre llevo el café, recibiendo orden específica de la morena para no ser molestada por nadie solamente que sea algo urgente, de vida o muerte, Lisa tomo nota de la orden y entendió que algo extraño pasaba con la presidenta, aunque si ataba cabos también con la señorita Fong pasaba algo extraño pues toda la semana parecía que tomaba tiempo para estar fuera de la empresa y cuando pasaba ahí estaba de mal humor o buscando a la presidenta que desde el día de ayer se negaba a visitas….realmente parecía un maldito juego del gato y el ratón. La mañana transcurrió como era de esperar, con mucha calma y como cosa notable Soi Fong aún no se había aparecido.

Eran las Diez con cinco de la mañana cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso de la presidencia y Rangiku Matsumoto hacia acto de presencia vestida con un atuendo elegante que le quedaba a la perfección, Lisa suspiro porque pensó que seguramente buscaba de Soi Fong y ella no se encontraba.

Buenos días Lisa- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Señoría Matsumoto- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa- buenos días, lamento decirle que la señorita...

Sé que no está- dijo rápidamente- ella se encuentra en casa, a esta hora esta quizá- miro su reloj- se estará duchando, ella se sentía un poco indispuesta, pero ya la conoces vendrá a la oficina más tarde.

Lisa la miro con extrañeza- bueno espero que no sea nada de cuidado-comento- entonces, en que puedo servirle- pregunto amablemente.

No te preocupes, no es nada que unos analgésicos no puedan curar- dijo con una sonrisa que fue desapareciendo con un poco de seriedad-deseo hablar con Yoruichi Shihōin.- dijo casualmente.

Lisa suspiro en sus adentros, sabedora de que la morena no deseaba ser molestada por nadie quedo con el dilema de no saber qué hacer así que decidió mentir pues por Soi conocía a la señorita Matsumoto y sabía que podía ser muy insistente por no decir molesta- la señorita Shihōin esta…- fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, el cual contesto rápidamente.

Si señorita-respondió mirando a la pelirroja que sonreía - voy por ellos- dijo suavemente y rápidamente colgó- permítame un breve momento- dijo y se dirigió al interior de la oficina de la morena.

Lisa llego junto a la morena que seguía sumergida en su computadora- bien Lisa son esos que están frente a ti- dijo Yoruichi- envíalos al departamento de finanzas y el de la carpeta roja envíalo al departamento legal.

Lisa comenzó a tomar los informes en sus manos y suspiro levemente- señorita Shihōin- llamo suavemente y vio como la morena le miraba con seriedad y enarcaba una ceja- sucede algo.

Bueno- dijo Lisa vacilante- La señorita Matsumoto Rangiku, está afuera y desea hablar con usted- dijo casi atropelladamente.

Los globos dorados de la morena parecían haberse encendido con la mención de la mujer en cuestión, pero como era de esperarse ella lo encubrió rápidamente- a mí, deberás- cuestionó con una sonrisa- no será que busca a Soi.

No, la señorita Fong aun se ha hecho presente- aclaro Lisa y la morena la miro en confusión- ella me informo que la señorita Fong se encontraba un poco indispuesta.

Yoruichi se asustó un poco- que, le pasó algo, está enferma- rápidamente cuestiono.

La señorita dijo que no era nada de cuidado, que con unos analgésicos estaría bien- dijo suavemente- la hago pasar o le doy una cita para otro momento.

La morena se quedó pensativa y a la vez intrigada, no tenía nada que hablar con esa mujer pero su curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de ella, sin contar quería saber que era lo que le había pasado a Soi para no llegar a la oficina- bien, que pase- dijo suavemente- Lisa.

Si señorita- respondió antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

Con lo que te dije ayer de decirle a recursos humanos que buscara una asistente, quiero que tú te encargues de entrevistarla y reclutar a la persona que parezca más adecuada, ya sabes cómo se trabaja acá y lo que se espera- sonrió levemente- así que lo dejo todo en tus manos.

Lisa se quedó confundida, este no era el momento para hablar de eso ya que estaban haciendo esperar a la señorita Matsumoto, luego lo entendió…ese era el propósito de la morena, por lo que afirmo con su cabeza y luego hablo- hare como me ha mandado señorita Shihōin, solo tengo una pregunta- dijo suavemente- quiere que sea mujer o hombre.

El género me es indiferente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero como te lo dije, tu serás la que decida qué persona haría un excelente asistente- sonrió- ahora has pasar a la doctorcita.

Lisa sonrió ante el mote utilizado para la señorita Matsumoto- como ordene- dijo y salió de la oficina, dejando a una Yoruichi con un semblante serio.

Lamento la tardanza- dijo Lisa poniendo los informes en su escritorio- la señorita Shihōin la espera- dijo abriendo la puerta para la pelirroja.

Gracias Lisa.- dijo haciendo su camino hacia la oficina, cuando entro vio a la morena sentada en su escritorio con su semblante serio.

Buenos días, puede tomar asiento- dijo la morena señalando una silla frente a ella- en que puedo ayudarle.

Matsumoto sonrió- buenos días- respondió y se quedó de pie- la verdad seré breve, así que no es necesario que tome asiento.

Yoruichi la miro más seriamente- entiendo- así que pregunto lo primero que le interesaba saber- Soi se encuentra bien.

Matsumoto parpadeo ante la pregunta, posiblemente Lisa le había dicho que Soi se encontraba indispuesta y pudo notar la ansiedad y la preocupación en la morena, pero aun así ella venía a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y aunque Soi le riñera después lo haría- ella está bien, nada que unos analgésicos no curen- dijo suavemente- vine por su proposición.

La morena quedo en silencio un instante al no creer lo que escuchaba- perdón- dijo en confusión.

Su proposición de ser una pareja- aclaro la pelirroja rápidamente.

La morena sintió un poco de molestia ante la aclaración de Rangiku, sobre todo porque nunca creyó que Soi contara a alguien algo como eso, pero más que todo porque eso le confirmaba que ellas eran muy unidas y para su molestia tenía que admitir que eso le daba celos- ella le dijo- cuestiono con molestia en su tono.

Créame- dijo Rangiku- ella jamás me contaría algo como eso, pero da la casualidad que posiblemente ayer la situación sobrepaso su capacidad para ser racional- dijo suavemente.

La morena la vio con incredulidad y confusión- entonces creo que esto es algo que no es de su incumbencia- aclaro la morena rápidamente.

Se equivoca porque si lo es- dijo con tono firme- ella posiblemente me matara al saber lo que he venido hacer, pero Soi es mi amiga y así como estuvo conmigo cuando más necesite de alguien, yo estoy aquí para ella- dijo rápidamente- así que solo vengo a advertirle- su tono era frio y serio- Si para usted ella es solo un juego o un capricho de niña rica, reconsidere porque al final puede arrepentirse de lo que puede terminar perdiendo, Soi puede ser la persona más amable, recta y casi genial- suspiro- pero puede ser una persona desgraciada si la traicionan y destruyen su confianza.

Yoruichi entrecerró sus ojos e hizo su mirada más insondable- como dije esto no es asunto suyo- dijo poniéndose de pie- pero agradezco su preocupación por Soi Fong y por mí- dijo con sarcasmo y luego se acercó a ella- yo misma me alejaría de Soi si supiera que le causare algún mal- dijo firmemente- al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo, así que no se preocupe porque tampoco le diré de su visita de cortesía- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Rangiku suspiro- No lo entiende verdad- dijo suavemente- es cierto que mi primordial preocupación es Soi, pero por ahora me preocupo por usted- dijo con una media sonrisa- no sabe lo que puede venir, solo espero que no se equivoque en los pasos que esta por dar, porque caminara sobre vidrio y un vidrio muy frágil- inclino su cabeza en despedida- tengo un buen día Shihōin Yoruichi- termino de hablar y salió de ahí dejando a la morena con sorpresa y confusión ante lo dicho por la pelirroja.

Morena asador Idiot con fastidio.

Rangiku salió de la oficina y la cerro suavemente- muchas gracias Lisa- dijo al pasar por el escritorio de ella y caminando rápidamente para el ascensor, al llegar se recostó sobre él y suspiro largamente- esto está que arde, solo espero no equivocarme- al salir del corporativo se fue directamente al hospital así podía olvidar que hoy sería un día que podría traer una tormenta.

Yoruichi tomo el teléfono- Lisa, cuando veas llegar a Soi me avisas por favor- dijo y lisa asintió a la orden.

* * *

><p>Soi despertó muy tarde con un dolor de cabeza monumental, eran momentos así por los cuales ella desde hace mucho tiempo había optado por evitar la bebida pero ayer parecía un alivio a su situación, se dispuso a levantarse y tomar una ducha para calamar el palpitante e insistente dolor, cuando se estaba vistiendo y abrió las persianas sintió que los rayos eran implacables para su vista- maldita resaca- dijo para sí, salió de su cuarto y en la mesa donde dejaba las llaves de su automóvil vio unas pastillas y un vaso de agua cortesía de Matsumoto.<p>

Tomo unos lentes oscuros para sus ojos y con un suspiro salió rumbo al conglomerado en la ducha había meditado las últimas palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho en medio de su charla y ya sabía que es lo que debía hacer y por el cielo que lo haría. No sintió el tiempo y de pronto ya estaba en el parqueo de la oficina, vio su reloj y suspiro- maldita resaca- dijo suavemente- intento dejar sus lentes oscuros pero la luz del sol hacia que su cabeza palpitara con más insistencia-maldito dolor- dijo con molestia y suspiro entrando en el ascensor- bien ya que no hay duda, mejor voy al negocio- dijo suavemente y el sonido del ascensor dando a entender que había llegado a su destino la puso más seria de lo que era ella, las puertas se abrieron y ella se dirigió hacia la oficina de la presidencia.

Lisa- dijo suavemente, sacándola de su trabajo.

Señorita Fong- dijo Lisa con tono preocupado al ver a la mujer frente a ella con un semblante un poco maltrecho y sin contar las gafas oscuras que cargaba- espero se encuentre bien.

Lo estoy- dijo con una media sonrisa y siendo amable- esta Yoruichi- cuestiono- quiero hablar con ella.

Lisa suspiro y sonrió- ahorita la anuncio- dijo suavemente y tomo el teléfono- Señorita Shihōin, la señorita Fong esta acá- Lisa sonrió ante la respuesta de la morena- Puede pasar- dijo suavemente- desea algo de beber- pregunto Lisa antes que Soi entrara a la oficina.

Un té- seria excelente- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- tiene suerte dijo Lisa tengo uno casi listo- Soi asintió bien me lo llevas- dijo Soi rápidamente y entro.- Lisa preparo él té y opto por llevarlo lo más pronto, las visitas a la presidenta parecía el pan de este día.

Yoruichi fue tomada por sorpresa al saber que Soi quería hablar con ella, luego de la visita de la pelirroja paso un tiempo para clamar su molestia y ahora llegaba la confusión y el temor al no saber qué era lo que quería Soi. Al vio entrar y su corazón se encogió al ver el semblante que tenía.

Quieres algo de beber- pregunto la morena cuando Soi tomo asiento frente a ella.

Lisa ya me traerá algo- dijo suavemente- gracias de todas maneras- al momento Lisa se hacía presente con la taza de té.

La morena se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras Soi bebía un poco de su taza además no sabía lo que ella quería hablar y ella definitivamente trataría de obviar lo de la propuesta.

Bueno- dijo Soi suavemente rompiendo el silencio- como no soy alguien que se anda por la ramas lo diré directamente- dijo con un suspiro y poniendo total seriedad y firmeza en sus palabras- acepto la propuesta.

La morena parpadeó y pensó que había escuchado mal, era acaso que escucho que aceptaba ser su novia, Kukaku le había advertido que Soi podía aceptar la tonta propuesta, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte en su pecho que tuvo miedo que Soi lo pudiese escuchar, pero de la misma forma su estómago se encogió ante el miedo- Soi – dijo pausadamente- realmente no tienes que hacerlo, además te dije ayer que lo olvidaras.

Soi suspiro y cerro sus ojos, pues con sus lentes oscuros Yoruichi no podía ver sus ojos- Bien lo diré de otra manera- acepto ser tu novia- aclaro- pero debo poner unas condiciones si vamos hacer esto.- miro a la morena y vio que aún no decía nada así que la empujo a responder- acaso ya te arrepentiste- cuestiono.

Yoruichi reacciono rápidamente- No- respondió rápidamente- solo que no quería ofenderte o que te sintieras obligada- dijo suavemente la última parte- además no quiero interferir si tienes algún pretendiente- dijo expectante.

No tengo interés en nadie- respondió.

Bien, si te sientes más cómoda poniendo condiciones hablemos de eso- dijo con nerviosismo.

Primero que nada, esta relación no debe ser publica- suspiro- ya que siendo tu quien eres mucha gente está pendiente de tu vida, creo que los que deben saber son las personas más allegadas a nosotras.

Nunca me gusto que la gente se meta en mi vida- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- dalo por hecho.

No tendremos demostraciones públicas de cariño, pero aun así respetaremos el hecho de que para otros somos pareja- dijo seriamente- eso significa que no habrá intereses en otras personas.

Eso ni lo debías mencionar- le guiño el ojo- a mí no me gusta compartir.

Nuestro trato será normal cuando estemos solas- dijo con seriedad- solo fingiremos para los demás.

Yoruichi pensó lo que Soi había dicho de último por un momento y luego hablo- debo aclarar algo- dijo con seriedad y poniéndose de pie para ponerse frente a ella- mi trato hacia ti será el que sienta en mi corazón sea que estemos solas o no- dijo firmemente y mirando directamente a Soi- esto debe ser como una relación verdadera, por lo tanto yo espero que actúes bien tu papel.

Eso lo hare, no lo dudes- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie, la morena se acero a ella y con su mano derecha removió los lentes oscuros que ocultaba la mirada acerada de Soi- te sientes bien- cuestiono la morena- me dijeron que te había sentido un poco indispuesta- dijo inspeccionando el rostro de Soi.

No es nada de cuidado- respondió Soi- no soy una niña para que te preocupes- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

La morena sonrió ante la respuesta- hace mucho que me di cuenta que no eres una niña- dijo con una media sonrisa.

En un acto rápido e inesperado tomo a Soi de su mano y la acerco a ella para plantarle un beso en la boca, Soi Fong quedo aturdida por un instante ante la sorpresa del beso y sobre todo al sentir el aliento delicioso de la morena, por su parte Yoruichi aprovecho a saborear los suaves y finos labios de Soi que hace mucho tiempo anhelaba besar, pero antes que pudiese seguir degustando su dulce aliento Soi Fong la aparto de su lado rápidamente y con el rostro completamente sonrojado y la respiración agitada, con notable molesta.

Qué diablos crees que haces- espeto moleta y con un carmesí cubriendo desde su rostro hasta la punta de las orejas.

Estaba probando- dijo con una ensayada indiferencia la morena- creo que si te pones de esa manera por un pequeño beso nadie creerá que en verdad somos novias- aclaro la morena, Soi se quedó pensativa por un rato y dejo que la morena siguiera hablando- sabes que aunque no sea siempre, habrá momentos en que de verdad tendremos que demostrar íntima y físicamente nuestra relación.

Además yo quisiera que volvieras a vivir en casa- dijo tentativamente.

Eso no sería correcto, además yo tengo mi apartamento- aclaro.

Porque no sería correcto- cuestiono la morena- antes ya hemos vivido junta.

Porque antes éramos como hermanas, que crees que pensara la gente- dijo Soi con molestia- además aún no sabemos si Shiro-dono estará de acuerdo con esto.

Papa te tiene un gran aprecio y no solo porque te crio y te vio crecer- dijo la morena con seriedad- siempre me hablada orgulloso de cómo llevabas la empresa y de la persona que te has convertido- suspiró- seguro estará feliz que haya elegido a alguien como tú- se acero levemente a Soi- tú vives desde hace tiempo con una inteligente y hermosa mujer, que crees que pensaran las personas.

Eso es diferente- dijo suavemente Soi- Rangiku es mi mejor amiga, nunca la he visto más que como a una hermana.

La morena se ofuscó un poco- mira que te parece que te quedes al menos desde el viernes- y luego toda la semana en tu apartamento.

Yoruichi- Soi se encogió de hombros- nos vemos de lunes a viernes en la oficina y luego en todo el fin de semana, no crees que sea mucho para una pareja de novios.

Primero que nada acá solo hablamos de trabajo el mayor tiempo, que tal si quiero conocerte realmente- vio como Soi enarcaba una de sus cejas- quiero decir hace mucho que estamos como alejadas, sería bueno acercarnos más aun cuando seremos una pareja.

Soi se quedó pensando, realmente la morena tenía un punto pero ella sentía que estaba siendo empujada inminentemente hacia el caos y la confusión de sus sentimientos.- veremos cómo hacemos eso posible- dijo suavemente y lo primero que sintió fue un abrazo de la morena y un beso en su mejilla.

Gracias- dijo alegremente y se separó de Soi- ahora solo falta darle la noticia a papa.

Soi suspiro- porque no intentas decirle poco a poco- pregunto Soi.

Eso podía tomar mucho tiempo- se quejó la morena- al menos quiero quitarle la preocupación de mi falta de pareja lo más pronto posible- toma la mono de Soi en la suya- porque no me acompañas hoy a casa y le damos la noticia juntas- la morena quedo expectante por una respuesta, Soi miro los ojos de cachorro de la morena- Yoruichi, debemos de ser cuidadosas y no molestar a Shiro-dono.

Ya te dije que el posiblemente se pondrá feliz- hizo un leve puchero- anda, di que sí.

Soi negó con la cabeza pero sonrió levemente- está bien- dijo suavemente-pero será mañana, realmente hoy no estoy al cien por ciento.

La morena sonrió- entiendo- se acercó y le beso la mejilla de nuevo, realmente ella estaba aprovechando de su reciente relación- mañana ven a almorzar y hablamos con papa.- son asintió- gracias amor- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Soi se sonrojo ante el particular modo de dirigirse de Yoruichi- bueno mejor voy a trabajar, el ser novia de la presidenta no me hará tener privilegios- dijo sarcásticamente, la morena sonrió, nos vemos- se despidió la morena con una gran sonrisa- mientras Soi salía de su oficina.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta- así que ahora caminaré por vidrio muy delicado- paso su lengua por sus labios- ese camino sabe delicioso- dijo para sí.

* * *

><p>Pd. Que tengan buen dia...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola people...jajaj ok primero debo decir que me adelanto a la actualizacion porque tengo otra historia de que ocuparme y alguien me acosa con la actualizacion.

Quiero dar credito a el hobit la batalla de los cinco, por inspirarme en la primera parte de este capitulo, mas bien unas lineas en especifico.

agradezco a los que leen, a Eva, jScarlet, FongShihouin, RednightR2R1 por los reviews, LDLC, Kungfundido, Zeta Mars ... a Elizz. sg por todo.

Ahora bien...este capitulo es una cosa extraña porque realemente termino como no lo espere XD pero juzguen ustedes mismos.

Pd. ya casi es Navitu...espero se regalen algo :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 11<strong>

Soi llego a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla con total abandono-realmente he hecho esto- se cuestionó y luego guardo silencio y tomo su teléfono.

Tuvo que esperar un tiempo a que contestaran-no sé si quieres saber- dijo causalmente- pero ya lo hice.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego un sonido de movimiento- Umm estas segura que querías contarme- dijo Rangiku.

A quien más le podría contar esta locura- dijo suavemente- dime que he hecho lo correcto.

Rangiku rio suavemente- realmente tienes miedo ehhh- se puso seria- como lo tomo ella.

Soi suspiro- Bien creo, al menos acepto mis términos y de paso ella también puso algunos términos.

Era de esperar, es un trato de dos- dijo suavemente- ahora, yo no puedo decirte que has hecho lo correcto o no- guardo un momento de silencio y prosiguió- pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo, me preocupo por ti y mucho.

Soi sonrió- lamento ser una preocupación constante para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora descansare un poco, tienes una novia que se preocupara mucho por ti- dijo con una sonrisa y luego hubo otro largo silencio en el otro lado de la línea telefónica- Soi...

Tengo miedo- dijo suavemente- sé que es idiota de mi parte, tener miedo de mi misma, de lo que siento cuando ella- toco sus labios ligeramente- se acerca demasiado, de su tacto, de su sonrisa- suspiro- es como si algo en mi renaciera y mi corazón pareciera que late más veloz que un maldito caballo pura sangre.

Tú y tu comentario intenso- dijo suavemente Matsumoto- sabes nunca te he escuchado hablar así, ni cuando estabas con Tia- suspiro, al instante volvio hablar - tienes miedo de lo que sientes, porque te descontrola, a ti la que trata de controlarlo todo, la que sabe en qué momento atacar o dejarse devorar, por eso andabas con Tia; eso era bueno y cómodo para ti, pero en realidad no era un amor verdadero- suspiro de nuevo- tienes miedo porque esto es real- escucho como Soi bufo- el sentimiento que tienes por ella es real aunque trates de ocultarlo y contenerlo.

Soi suspiro- y cuando algo es real el dolor lo es también.

Las cosas dolorosas y las que cuestan en la vida son las que más valen la pena, las que nos ayudan a crecer- guardo un momento de silencio y bufo- ahora bien, tengo que informarte que yo no doy consultas por llamada telefónica, Facebook o wasap si quieres seguir charlando sabes dónde doy consultas o esperas en el sofá de casa a que llegue.

Porque no puedes…?- Soi suspiro y guardo silencio- bien es mi culpa no, siempre jodo los momentos serios con mi estúpido sentido del humor.

Vamos Soi- nunca hemos sido demasiado emotivas mutuamente, pero cuando lo hemos sido ha sido en lo justo y necesario-bufo - tengo un paciente esperándome, tuve que venir al baño para contestar.

Soi comenzó a reírse- he acá la eminencia es Psicología olvidando su ética profesional.

No te burles- suspiro- en verdad debo colgar, estas bien verdad- cuestiono seriamente.

Soi asintió aunque no la viese la pelirroja- Lo estoy ahora, gracias- escucho como Rangiku cortaba la llamada y suspiro.

Ella no tenía más que decir y prefirió retomar su trabajo, ahora solo dejaría que las cosas se dieran sin pensarlas demasiado, solo esperaba no meter la pata y que su mente le ayudara a no ser tan densa.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque estaba sumergida en el trabajo cualquiera que la viera podía deducir que ella brillaba o mejor dicho irradiaba con en sus ojos color oro y su sonrisa una brillantes casi segadora.<p>

No cabía duda que estaba feliz, hasta hace poco dudaba de que Soi hiciera algo tan loco como aceptar su loca propuesta, luego estaba el hecho que la había besado, realmente podía contar las veces que se había sentido tan extasiada en un simple beso pero si tenía buena memoria solo podía recordar ese tipo de sentimiento en el día de la fiesta de su graduación.

Es día fue cuando descubrió que el cariño por su casi hermana era más profundo y más peligroso de lo que creía; ya que era una mezcla de amor, deseo, posesión...la morena había cuidado de ella como una hermana desde que su padre la llevo a casa, ella la había visto crecer, el cómo se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa joven y odiaba admitirlo, pero pronto ella se enamoraría de un idiota que solo pensaría en llevársela a la cama, en ese entonces ella opto por convertirse en la hermana sobreprotectora y celosa como le decia Kukaku, hasta el día de hoy podía sentir como le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba a Gio Vega realmente el había sido el detonante esa noche de graduación, Yoruichi había observado como el tipo había estado acosando a Soi en todo el año y ese día de graduación parecía más insistente.

Kukaku desde antes había planeado una fiesta más íntima con sus compañeros de bebida y para este tiempo estaban por marchase, la morena se había planteado dejar que Soi regresara sola a casa pero cuando noto que Gio no se apartaba de ella, opto por llevársela a la fiesta aun con el hecho de que habría mucho alcohol, borrachos y más borrachos… recordó que Kuchiki estaría ahí y Kaien, por supuesto que el cuidaría mucho de Soi ya que eran grandes amigos.

Pero nunca espero que pasara lo que había pasado, quizá había sido el alcohol o ese maldito rubor de Soi que le encantaba o era tan simple y llano como sus malditos celos e instinto posesivo, ella quería ser la única en cuidar de Soi, en tomarla de la mano, en abrazarla y acurrucarse a su lado, en besar esos finos y suaves labios, en mirar directamente en sus orbes grises y perderse en la fuerza de su mirada no había un gris más hermoso que la intensidad de la mirada que algunas veces le dirigía Soi, así fue como después de preguntarle si tenia algún sentimiento o relación con Gio, comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Soi que quizá por el alcohol parecía responder a lo inminente…y asi fue, primero un pequeño roce de sus labios, luego otro más y luego sus labios estaban moviéndose con lentitud, degustando del sabor de sus bocas y bebiendo de su aliento, uno que le hacía vibrar y encendía algo en su interior, luego el beso fue más profundo, necesitado, pasional, hasta salvaje, quería tomarla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, recorrerlo con sus manos y diablos, poder escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca….todo parecia un sueño, hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de su ensoñación y excitación.

Su padre la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, sacándola del letargo que el sake había provocado en ella, recordándole que ella era como su hermana y sobretodo que Soi era menor de edad y todo podía apuntar que ella simplemente se estaba aprovechando de su inexperiencia y del cariño que sentía, después de la llamada opto por regresar a casa junto con Soi, había dicho a su padre que mandara al chofer por ellas pues habia bebido un poco. Después de esa noche la morena había tomado la difícil decisión de alejarse poco a poco de Soi, ella era como su hermana y no quería dañarla en ninguna forma con sus sucios y malos sentimientos.

Ahora en este tiempo si lo pensaba mejor debía ser cuidadosa, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar por su deseo y arruinar lo que podía construir ante esa mentira de relación que si ella hacia muy bien su trabajo, podía a llegar ser verdad, ahora solo esperaba que su padre realmente tomara las cosas para bien, aunque porque él podía tomarlo como malo, no entendía porque Soi parecía renuente a darle la noticia podía entender que quizá sea sorpresivo, extraño que de pronto salieran que eran novias, pero si le ponía pensamiento era algo que podía pasar tarde o temprano.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y la morena salió de su letargo y su trabajo- adelante- dijo suavemente.

Soi apareció en la puerta- Ya me marchaba y Lisa me dijo que aún estabas acá- dijo Soi con tono serio, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír- estaba terminando un informe- dijo suavemente- te sientes bien- cuestionó Yoruichi.

Si, no te preocupes- suspiro- ve a casa a descansar, es viernes y Lisa quizá tenga cita con su novio.

La morena enarco una ceja-como sabes que Lisa tiene novio.

Soi se encogió de hombros- si no lo tuviera algo estaría mal, Lisa es una linda chica.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos, pero prefirió tomarlo a su favor – acaso debo sentirme celosa que mi novia piense que mi asistente sea linda- no pudo evitar reírse levemente cuando vio que Soi se sonrojaba.

Yo.., entonces, nos vemos mañana- dijo Soi tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar ser blanco de las bromas de la morena, Yoruichi se puso de pie y camino hacia Soi.

Claro, te espero para el almuerzo- dijo frente a Soi que asentía con su cabeza- no tardes para ir a casa- dijo Soi y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

Yoruichi se quedó ahí sorprendida ante el gesto lindo de Soi y rápidamente respondió- no lo hare, ten cuidado- vio como ella salía de la oficina y suspiro sonoramente- Dios esta mujer realmente tiene como enamorar con cosas tan simples- dijo con una sonrisa y luego vio su reloj- realmente es tarde, mejor me voy.- volvió a su escritorio y tomo el teléfono- Lisa prepárate que es hora de irnos- colgó y comenzó a guardar todo en su portafolios.

* * *

><p>Así que, quiere que vuelvas a vivir ahí- cuestiono Rangiku tomando un poco de ensalada.<p>

Si- respondió Soi- claro que eso es una locura, aún falta ver lo que dirá Shiro- dono.

No creo que él tenga algún problema- dijo con una sonrisa- siempre te ha querido como a una hija y tiene un alto concepto de ti.

Sí, pero imagínate lo que será que después de considerarnos casi hermana ahora estemos de pareja- dijo Soi moviendo su tenedor.

Tengo una pregunta- expreso Rangiku- es un problema para ti que se criaran juntas.

Soi arrugo su frente y guardo silencio unos instantes- realmente, no- dijo con seriedad- crecí con ella y Shiro- dono me crio junto a Minako- san como si fueran mis padres, pero ellos nunca me obligaron a llamarlos así…aun desde pequeña les llamaba como ahora lo hago, ellos estuvieron pendientes de que recordara a mis padres y les honrara, Shiro-dono me contaba cómo era papa y realmente yo tenía recuerdos muy cimentados de ellos.

Y con Yoruichi- pregunto.

Soi encogió sus hombros- como te dije una vez, ella me cuido mucho cuando era pequeña, yo la admiraba y cuando crecí me di cuenta que jamás podría verla como a una hermana- sonrio con amargura- pero lastimosamente para ella fue diferente.

Especulaciones tuyas, realmente no sabes si en realidad fue así- aclaro la pelirroja- que harás con eso que quiere jugar a la casita contigo- Soi suspiro e hizo una mueca- ya se besaron- pregunto y vio como Soi se sonrojaba profusamente- vaya, sí que te mueves rápido.

Rangiku- exclamo con molestia- no es como tú crees- suspiro- realmente me tomo por sorpresa.

La pelirroja sonrió- así que fue ella la que hizo el primer movimiento- hubo un momento de silencio y era obvio para Rangiku que no obtendría más detalles del beso, así que opto por hablar seriamente antes que más cosas sorprendan a las dos- que pasara cuando tengan que hacer demostraciones de su noviazgo, ya sabes besos, abrazos…detalles en que la gente se fija.

Lo sé, ella me hablo de eso- suspiro- más bien me beso por eso- dijo suavemente- yo la empuje cuando me beso- dijo casi en un susurro.

Rangiku se quedó sorprendida y a la vez dio su desaprobación- porque hiciste eso, no ves que ella lo puede tomar como que no estés interesada.

Matsumoto por favor- se quejó Soi- me tomo por sorpresa, que pensarías si de repente me acerco y te beso sin que o porque.

Y que esperarías tu, que te anuncie- puso una cara seria y hablo- ahora te voy a besar nena- sonrió ante la burla.

No sé porque hablo de esto contigo- se quejó Soi y suspiro- tienes razón, pero el punto es que no había pensado en esto de las demostraciones físicas.

Rangiku suspiro- ya estás viendo que ahí puedes tener un poquitín de problema, no?- vio como Soi asentía con su cabeza y se quedaba pensando en lo que decía- puedes controlarte, quiero decir controlar tus emociones.

Bien sabes que nunca he sido partidaria de dejarme llevar por mis deseos- dijo suavemente.

Pero?- complemento Matsumoto.

Pero tampoco soy de piedra- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa amarga.

La pelirroja sonrió ante lo que había dicho Soi y agrego- igual la carne es débil.

Ni que lo digas- suspiro- bueno me iré a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la hora del almuerzo para darle la buena nueva a Shiro- dono.

Ya verás que todo sale bien- dijo con una sonrisa- descansa, vio como Soi se fue a su habitación y ella se quedó ahí con sus pensamientos- realmente estas dos caminaran sobre- pensó un momento- vidrio no es lo correcto ahora – sonrió- es fuego…haber si no se queman.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi llego a casa y se dirigió a la habitación de Shiro, siendo detenida por la ama de llaves.<p>

Señorita Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- su padre no se encuentra, le dejo dicho que el señor Yamamoto está de visita en la ciudad y que fueron de pesca junto al señor Kuchiki, que posiblemente regresan el día de mañana y que le recuerde que no llevan teléfono.

La morena rodo los ojos- increíble- exclamo- debe estar en reposo y no esforzarse y se va de pesca y no hay forma de comunicarse con el- negó con la cabeza.- estaré en mi habitación- dijo haciendo una mueca- manda la cena y luego vayan a descansar- tomo rumbo a su habitación y comenzó a ponerse cómoda para descansar y bufo suavemente- ahora como hago- dijo suavemente y la pregunta era obvia, había pensado preparar a su padre para que cuando mañana Soi llegara las cosas fueran más fáciles-¡Mierda!- exclamo en voz alta, Soi llegaría mañana para almorzar y que pasara si su padre no estaba ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

Tomo asiento en su cama y encendió la televisión, escucho que tocaban su puerta- adelante- dijo y vio como la muchacha del servicio le llevaba la cena.

Acá tiene señorita- dijo inclinándose y dejando el plato en la mesita de noche.

Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- puedes retirarte a descansar- vio como la chica salía de su habitación, la morena tomo su cena y decidió distraerse con la televisión para no pensar en eso que le rondaba la cabeza, pero como era que ella ahora se devanaba los sesos pensando en una mujer, explícitamente en Soi no es que le causara pesar el pensar en ella o que su mente la inundara con los momentos cruciales, sorpresivos y hermosos de ese día.

Primero debía de darle crédito a Kukaku pues era la única que se le había ocurrido que Soi podía aceptar la loca propuesta de ser novias, segundo la forma en que Soi negocio hasta cierto punto el cómo sería la relación entre ellas fue una sorpresa pero también ayudo aponer sus puntos sobre la mesa, tercero el beso… sus labios…pero la rechazo…bien ahí es donde su mente la dirigía, porque Soi había rechazado el beso, si lo pensaba bien primero había gustado del contacto unos instantes después se separó abruptamente, con visible molestia.

La morena dejo el plato de comida a un lado y se levantó de su cómoda cama para prepararse para dormir, había algo fijo en su mente y era el ir despacio quizá no era tan malo porque al final Soi se había despedido con un simple y lindo gesto que le había robado el corazón, era evidente Soi no era como las niñas tontas que giraban a su alrededor o que con una sonrisa, un pequeño guiño de ojo estaban suspirando, si no lo fue cuando era joven mucho menos ahora que era toda una mujer con experiencia, en ese punto se detuvo- Maldita Tia- dijo con molestia, volvió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir- bien Yoruichi Shihōin debes de ir despacio y no asustarla- suspiro y hundió su rostro en la almohada, pues mañana seria un dia interesante.

* * *

><p>La mañana paso rápidamente para Soi Fong en su apartamento y para Yoruichi en su casa, hasta casi medio día su padre aun no había aparecido y la morena estuvo tentada de llamar a Soi para cancelar el almuerzo y contarle que su padre no estaba por ninguna parte, pero por otra parte era una buena ocasión para acercarse más a Soi, pero si se equivocaba y solo estaba queriendo pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Suspiro- realmente debo mantener mis manos tranquilas- dijo con una sonrisa.<p>

Soi estaba en su automóvil mirando hacia la puerta de la casa en la que había crecido, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que todo parecía ir demasiado rápido, solo esperaba que Shiro Shihōin tomara todo con bien y que Yoruichi preparara el camino para darle la noticia- es tonto estar nerviosa por algo que es una farsa- dijo saliendo de su automóvil directo a la puerta.

El sonido del timbre saco a la morena de su pensamiento y busco ir a la sala pues se encontraba en su habitación, rogaba que fuera su padre porque si era Soi posiblemente no sabría qué hacer, que decir o cómo comportarse.

Cuando venía bajando las escaleras vio que Soi había llegado y para su molestia su padre quizá no aparecería hasta a saber qué horas. Por otro lado Soi vio que la morena bajaba las escaleras y le confundió el ver que ella parecía un poco decepcionada cuando llegaba al pie de las escaleras.

Pasa algo- pregunto Soi seriamente.

La morena se acercó y deposito un beso en la mejilla- papa no está dijo con rostro triste.

Soi sonrió- bueno, esperamos a que llegue no seas impaciente.

Lo estoy esperando desde ayer- respondió la morena y Soi quedó confundida- Yamamoto ha venido a la ciudad y se fueron a pescar con Ginrei.- Soi suspiro ante la noticia y Yoruichi aprovecho para preguntar lo que quería hacer- quieres almorzar o prefieres dejarlo para otro día y hacer lo que quiera que haces en tus días libres.

Quieres que me vaya- pregunto suavemente.

¡No!- exclamo rápidamente la morena- solo no quiero que…olvidalo, vamos almorzar y luego quizá aparezca papa.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo paso rápidamente entre charlas y preguntas que se hacían entre sí, aunque el tiempo pasaba Shiro no daba señal de que regresaría a corto plazo, para la tarde Yoruichi decidió que sirvieran el café para las dos en el despacho mientras esperaban si Shiro llegaba, pero a este tiempo Yoruichi no tenía esperanza que llegara sino hasta el día de mañana. Estaban teniendo una partida de ajedrez y la morena perdía para su molestia pero no era porque Soi era muy buena en el juego, porque mucho antes las dos parecían tener partidas hasta de días y para Soi era extraño que ella perdiera tan rápido.<p>

No me dejes ganar fácilmente- le regaño.

Quien dice que te estoy dejando ganar- respondió la morena con seriedad y luego sonrió maliciosamente- no es mi culpa que tú me distraigas.

Yo no hago nada para distraerte- se quejó Soi, suspiro y dejo el tablero- dejemos esto un rato, quizá así vuelvas a enfocarte, no es divertido si lo pones fácil- se puso de pie y miro el reloj en su mano, Yoruichi vio el gesto y se apresuró a ponerse de pie e ir junto a Soi.

De pie frente al escritorio Soi pensaba si debía irse o esperar un poco más, no sintió cuando Yoruichi estaba justo a su lado.

Que pasa, ya es hora de irte- pregunto la morena suavemente.

Solo pensaba que era un poco tarde, quizá Shiro- dono no vendrá- dijo suavemente ya que la cercanía de la morena la ponía nerviosa, mas cuándo ella la miraba tan intensamente. Por su parte Yoruichi no podía negar que perdía el juego por estar observando a Soi, parecía como si sus labios la llamaban poderosamente y en ese instante al estar más cerca, intento acercarse para besarla, pero Soi fue rápida y detuvo el movimiento de la morena tomándola por los brazos.

Yoruichi- advirtió- esto no es correcto- aclaro.

Porque no- cuestiono- somos pareja- aclaro y prosiguió con su cercania- ya nos hemos besado antes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Si pero…- un dedo de la morena evito que siguiera hablando- no me refiero a ayer- aclaro la morena con una dulce sonrisa y vio como Soi intentaba recordar – no recuerdas tu primer beso- dijo tan cerca de su rostro- porque yo si me acuerdo- el recuerdo surgió en la mente de Soi y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí- veo que ya lo recordaste- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa- porque yo no lo he olvidado, tu primer beso fue tan inocente, tierno y lindo- dijo mientras sus labios se acercaban y rozaban levemente los de Soi.

**_-Flash back-_**

_Yoruichi se encontraba en el estudio de su padre haciendo la tarea, para este tiempo tenía 14 años y la adolescencia le había sentado bien pues era una chica muy atlética y atractiva tanto que ya tenía muchos pretendientes por todas partes aunque ella no les tomaba importancia alguna, pero como era de esperar no estaba tan sumergida en su tarea, al otro lado de la mesa estaba su pequeña hermana y compañera haciendo el intento de estudiar pero parecía perdida y distraída cosa extraña en su pequeña abeja._

_Hey Soi- llamo la morena- sucede algo, dijo seriamente pues sabía que Soi casi nunca pedía ayuda en nada._

_Soi la miro con duda y negó con su cabeza- nada – respondió suavemente, pero suspiro al escuchar que la morena se acercaba a su lado, realmente en ese instante odiaba a Tatsuki por poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza._

_No es nada- dijo burlona la morena- anda dime o si no me veré obligada a torturarte- dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Soi- dime, cuanto aguantaras las cosquillas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Bien, bien- dijo soltándose del agarre de la morena- suspiro y pensó un momento- realmente es algo tonto- dijo suavemente y sonrojándose levemente, mientras la morena la veía con ternura Soi siempre era tan tímida que era lindo._

_Bajo el rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- es que hoy Tatsuki y otras compañeras preguntaban si- hizo una mueca- ya sabes…- se quedó en silencio cuando vio que Yoruichi sonreía con maldad. _

_Que -dijo tratando de estar seria aunque una parte de ella intuía por donde iría la plática._

_Te estas burlando- dijo Soi con molestia._

_Bien soy culpable- dijo levantando sus manos- ahora, si me pongo adivinar preguntaban si ya habían besado a alguien._

_Soi se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba- Sí...- suspiro- solo quería preguntar si tú._

_He besado a alguien- pregunto levantando una ceja- Si- respondió y suspiro- pero no fue la gran cosa- dijo seriamente y haciendo una mueca- fue un beso soso._

_Soi se quedó pensando un momento algo confundida y Yoruichi supo que algo zumbaba en esa cabecita- mira Soi no te preocupes por eso lo importante al besar es que haya algo de sentimiento, como lo hagas no debe preocuparte._

_Soi suspiro- es fácil para ti- le reprocho y retomo a su tarea, la morena se quedó mirándola fijamente y sin pensarlo con su mano la tomo del mentón haciendo que la mirara fijamente, le sonrió y vio como ella se sonrojaba- no tengas miedo – dijo casi en sus labios y poco apoco acorto la distancia entre ellas, al contacto de sus labios sintió como Soi se estremecía, suavemente le beso con delicadeza y luego volvió a besarla siendo respondida en el beso, se separó de ella y vio como Soi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada. _

_Yoruichi suspiro y se alejó de Soi- bien - dijo y Soi salió de su ensueño- creo que lo haces muy bien, para ser tu primera vez- dijo con una media sonrisa._

**_- Fin Flash Back-_**

Después de recordar parecía que Soi estaba un poco aturdida- Bueno, parece que lo recordaste muy bien- dijo Yoruichi dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios- yo jamás lo olvidaría, fue tan tierno, lindo e inocente- le dio un beso más profundo y luego junto su frente a la de Soi- me agrado ser la primera en darte un beso- la beso de nuevo y fue como un reguero de pólvora para Soi pues comenzó a responder a los besos de la morena, mismos que se estaban haciendo más apasionados y atrevidos.

Yoruichi empujo el cuerpo al de Soi para que se apoyara en el escritorio y apegó su cuerpo al de ella, mientras una de sus manos exploraba el delicado cuerpo de Soi que por otro lado estaba recorriendo la boca de la morena y hasta ese punto parecía que no le era suficiente, dejaron el contacto para tomar un poco de aire y Soi tomo posesión del cuello de la morena que al contacto emitió un leve gemido, que encendió su libido más de lo que podía imaginar, estaban tan sumergidas en los besos apasionados, atrevidos, urgidos y desesperados que el mundo hubiera estallado y ellas no habían sentido nada, para mala suerte eso es lo que pareció que sucedía en ese instante, pues para su mala suerte Shiro Shihōin entraba al despacho encontrándolas en una situación un tanto comprometedora.

La puerta se abrió y la escena que vieron los cansados ojos dorados era realmente perturbadora, pues vio a su hija en una situación íntima y con Soi al momento sintio que algo hervia en su ser- qué diablos está sucediendo - espeto con molestia Shiro Shihōin.

Soi y Yoruichi reaccionaron como si fuesen unas adolescentes atrapadas por los padres, que en realidad eso había sucedido pero con mayor vergüenza y de pronto se separaron.

Papa no es lo que…- intento la morena de aclarar mientras Soi intentaba acomodar su ropa pues Yoruichi había estado un poco entretenida con su cuerpo.

No es el que Yoruichi- cuestiono el moreno con tono alterado, parecía que su mal genio estaba tomando lo mejor de él.

Shiro-dono, yo podría explicarle- dijo Soi suavemente.

Soi, déjame hablar con mi hija por favor- exigió sin mirar a Soi.

Ella por su parte se acercó hacia la morena y la tomo de la mano tratando de ver que sería lo mejor, Yoruichi le dio un apretón indicándole que estaría bien, Soi Fong hasta este día nunca había visto el mal genio de Shiro Shihōin y mucho menos había sido receptora de algún mal gesto y su propio sentido de lo correcto le hacía no moverse pues ella también era responsable de la escena qeu Shiro habia descubierto no solo Yoruichi, pero aun así hizo lo que le pidieron y busco la salida dejando a los dos en el despacho.

Increíble- dijo Soi suavemente, pasando la mano por su cabello.

* * *

><p>El silencio era un poco molesto en el despacho, después que Soi salió nadie dijo nada fue cuando Yoruichi opto por tratar de aclarar todo con su padre que esta vez parecía muy molesto.<p>

Papa, yo puedo explicarte- dijo suavemente con un poco de temblor en su voz.

Explicarme- respondió sarcástico- que me vas a explicar- cuestiono- si todo lo he visto muy claro, no hay nada que me tengas que explicar.

La morena suspiro- padre trata de calmarte, Unohana dijo que debías mantenerte tranquilo.

Al diablo Unohana- espeto molesto- crees que no sé lo que sucede, creí que estabas sentando cabeza- se paseaba de un lado a otro visiblemente molesto- que podía confiar en ti y que haces- se colocó frente a ella- seduces a Soi.

Estas equivocado- espeto la morena- tú no sabes en realidad, además no dejas que te aclare lo que está sucediendo.

Te conozco Yoruichi, muy a mi pesar he visto como pasas de una chica a otra- dijo agitado- que pasara cuando te canses de Soi.- Shiro comenzó a respirar con más dificultad y se llevó su mano al pecho.

Al verlo Yoruichi acorto la distancia y lo tomo del brazo- Soi- grito un poco asustada y para este punto Shiro parecía respirar más trabajosamente, Soi escucho que Yoruichi la llamaba y rápidamente entro al despacho.

Que pasa- cuestiono cuando vio que la morena sostenía a Shiro y él se miraba pálido-ven, llevémoslo al hospital- dijo rápidamente y saco su teléfono- Kosetsu no está Unohana- pregunto y mientras caminaban escuchaba lo que le decia- bueno llevo a Shiro Shihōin para el hospital, llegare en cinco minutos.

Que paso- cuestiono la morena, mientras Shiro parecía no mostrar signos de mejora.

Debemos llevarlo al hospital, Unohana está en un Simposio en Osaka-salieron de la casa y subieron al automovil de Soi, para este tiempo Shiro parecía que se desvanecía y su respirar era irregular, Soi acelero y salio rapido al hospital que estaba muy cerca de ahi.

Papa- dijo asustada Yoruichi- Soi- grito- Papa se desmayó- dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos- es mi culpa, papa morirá por mi culpa.

Soi manejaba y miraba por su retrovisor lo asustada que estaba la morena- cálmate Yoruichi, es un desmayo ya ha pasado antes, además ya estamos llegandollegando- dijo cuándo cruzo a la izquierda y la entrada al parqueo de emergencias del hospital, la morena apretó la mano que sostenía la de su padre para este punto parecía que el pánico estaba tomando lo mejor de ella.

Soi bajo del auto después de parquearse en la entrada de emergencias y vio como Isane venía con una camilla y dos enfermeras, abrió la puerta de atrás y vio como Yoruichi sostenía posesivamente a su padre.

Yoruichi suelta a Shiro- dijo tomándolo del brazo y las enfermeras se acercaron para ayudarle y colocarlo en la camilla, Yoruichi por su parte salió con temor de auto y perdió por completo la calma cuando vio que Isane revisaba los signos vitales de Shiro.

Papa– exclamo mientras se abalanzaba con angustia sobre la camilla, pero Soi logro sostenerla- Yoruichi, por favor- dijo con un poco de aflicción- Shiro está bien, deja que lo revisen nada le sucederá.

Pero la morena parecía poseída y el pánico se apodero de ella- No, déjame- luchaba para soltarse del agarre- otra vez está pasando- dijo angustiada. Pero para ese tiempo Isane había ordenado un calmante para la morena ya que su estado emocional era inestable.

Debemos llevarlo adentro- espeto Isane- a ella debemos calmarla- dijo y Soi Fong entendió que le darían un sedante, por lo que tomo la cara de la morena e hizo que la mirara- Yoruichi escúchame, te prometo que todo estará bien pero debes calmarte.

No, Soi- dijo casi con lágrimas- es mi culpa que papa este así- dijo suavemente y de pronto sintió un leve pinchazo en su brazo.- no es tu culpa, ni el momento de hablar de eso- Soi la abrazo- trata de calmarte, no le ayudas a tu padre con esa actitud- dijo acariciando la espalda durante unos minutos la morena parecía caer en un sopor- no me dejes sola por favor- dijo casi suplicante Yoruichi y sus ojos se fueron cerrando- no lo hare, acá estaré contigo- susurro.

Soi después de unos minutos suspiro sonoramente pues el sedante había hecho efecto en la morena y ahora ella la sostenía mientras estaban sentadas.

Señorita Fong- dijo una enfermera llamando la atención- la habitación esta lista para la señorita Shihōin- se acercó para ayudarle.

No se preocupe- dijo Soi- yo la llevare- dijo mientras acomodaba a la morena en sus brazos.

Bien- dijo la enfermera con una leve sonrisa- sígame, la doctora Isane me indico que le informara que el sedante dura como dos horas máximo, ella ahora se encuentra examinando al señor Shihōin.

Gracias- dijo Soi colocando a la morena en la cama de una habitación.- cualquier cosa acá estaré- dijo mientras acomodaba a Yoruichi en la cama para que estuviese mas cómoda, la enfermera asintió y salió rápidamente.

Dios que he hemos hecho- dijo sobando su frente y vio hacia la morena- no pensé volver a verte de esta manera- dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena, ahora ella debía esperar que todo saliera bien con Shiro Shihōin, y estar pendiente cuando la morena despertara.

* * *

><p>bueno sere mala y dire...comenten o no publicare :P<p>

jajaj mentira...


	12. Chapter 12

Feliz Navidada...les regalaron algo...espero que si, por mi parte solo puedo traer este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer el que lean esta historia y a quienes toman un tiempo para dejar reviews...especialmente quiero hoy agradecer el gesto de .54379 quien hizo su cuenta por este fic, realmente espero que llene tus espectativas.

Sin otro particular...

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 12<strong>

Los minutos pasaron en la habitación y Soi se sentía inquieta por saber que había sucedido con Shiro Shihōin, sabía que no debía de dejar sola a Yoruichi, paso su mano por el cabello y tomo el teléfono; estaba a punto de hacer una llamada cuándo la puerta de la habitación se abrio de pronto dejando ver la figura alta de la doctora Kosetsu.

Isane- exclamo rápidamente Soi- que paso, como se encuentra Shiro.

Isane hizo ademan de que guardara silencio- no sé si debamos hablar acá, ella parece muy susceptible a lo que ha ocurrido, pero puedo asegurarte que él se encuentra bien y estable.

Soi suspiro- gracias- dijo casi en un susurro- no quiero dejarla sola.

Puedo mandar a una enfermera para que este pendiente de ella si te hace sentir más cómoda, realmente me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo seriamente la doctora.

Soi miro hacia la morena y suspiro- bien vamos- dijo siguiendo a Isane que se dirigía a su una pequeña oficina, en su camino envío a una enfermera para cuidar de Yoruichi.

Llegando a su oficina, Isane tomo una carpeta e hizo que Soi tomara asiento, parecía preocupada e incómoda, pero era de esperar después de lo que había ocurrido a la llegada al hospital y no se imaginaba lo que había pasado antes de llegar ahí.

Primeramente debo apuntar que la señorita Shihōin debería ver un médico, sus ataques de apañico no ayudaran al paciente si acepta hacerse la cirugía que necesita- indico Isane.

Perdón- dijo confundida Soi- que cirugía.

Isane suspiro sonoramente- Viendo el historial del paciente, hace un tiempo se le detectó una Estenosis aórtica, Unohana indico hace casi dos meses que lo mejor sería la cirugía ya que no mejoraba con el tratamiento, para este tiempo esperaba que el aceptara pero parece que el esta renuente.

Soi la miro confundida- no sabía que lo que tenía era grave, pensamos que era un cuadro de fatiga y…

Isane sonrió-No es muy grave pero debe hacerse la cirugía cuanto antes, la fatiga es parte de los síntomas, como desmayos, tos, palpitaciones y otros síntomas- suspiro- el sabia de su condición pero pidió discreción, Unohana respeto su deseo, pero yo no soy ella y en este caso me parece que ustedes deben saber.

Entonces, solo con cirugía puede resolverse el problema- arrugo su frente- no es peligroso.

Realmente no es riesgosa, lo que sucedió hoy es indicativo que está llegando al límite y esa operación debe hacerse, el muestra fatiga más de lo usual, puedo preguntar si ha estado haciendo alguna actividad fisica o si algo lo altero.

Si, algo lo altero- dijo con pesar.

Bueno, a este punto cualquier emoción desbordante le causaría mal- miro seriamente a Soi que parecía más angustiada- con respecto a la señorita Shihōin, creo que hablar con Rangiku seria de mucha ayuda, por ahora parece ser que tiene episodios de pánico solo con estar en el hospital.

Soi suspiro- ella es un poco especial- dijo con una media sonrisa- no sé si querrá tratarse con Rangiku o cualquier psicólogo.

Estoy segura que sabrás como convencerla- dijo con una gran sonrisa- el señor Shihōin la necesitara para su recuperación y no creo que en sus condiciones sea de mucha ayuda.

Tu estarás a cargo de el- cuestionó.

Por ética profesional trato de no involucrarme en los casos de Unohana, pero hice una excepción por ti y te informe de lo que esta ocurriendo- suspiro y miro su reloj- debo llamarle a ella para informarle sobre el señor Shihōin.

Soi se levantó de su asiento y sonrió- realmente agradezco tu ayuda- hizo una pequeña mueca- lamento ponerte en una situación molesta a nivel profesional y personal.

Isane sonrió- no es una molestia, más bien es un empujón a lo inevitable- le guiño el ojo- las relaciones personales y profesionales suelen ser difíciles si son con la misma persona algunas veces- rio suavemente- Unohana tiene esto de celó con sus pacientes, ya que no permite que cualquiera interfiera- se puso de pie y se acercó a Soi- tú te encuentras bien.

Mejor que nunca- dijo sarcásticamente.- debo regresar con Yoruichi, quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

Le dirás tu o deseas que yo hable con ella- pregunto Isane saliendo de la oficina junto a Soi.

No te preocupes por ella- dijo casi llegando a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la morena- yo hablare con ella- Soi entro a la habitación y la enfermera se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por cuidar de ella- dijo seriamente- yo me encargare.<p>

Como guste- dijo la enfermera- ha pasado 45 minutos y me parece que despertara en una hora más o menos- salio de la habitacion.

Soi se acerco a la morena y la tomo de su mano- prefiero cuando las cosas parecen estar en tu control- suspiro sé que do así por lo que parecía unos veinte minutos y la puerta se abrió.

Señorita Fong- dijo una enfermera suavemente- la doctora Kosetsu me dijo que viniese a cuidar de la paciente pues la espera afuera- Soi suspiro, soltó la mano de la morena y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes dar una última vista.

Soi salió de la habitación y dio un suspiro, parecía que tenía horas ahí pero viendo el tiempo en su reloj este marcaba las 6 de la tarde, levanto su rostro y vio a Isane junto a una enfermera cinco puertas a la derecha de donde estaba y camino hacia ella.

Paso algo- dijo un poco ansiosa Soi Fong.

Para nada, solo buenas noticias- respondió Isane aun frente a la enfermera y escribiendo algo en un informe- dale la misma dosis y me dices cómo evoluciona- la enfermera asintió y salió de ahí- el señor Shihōin ya despertó- vio como Soi sonría un poco aliviada- quiere hablar contigo- dijo Isane y el rostro de Soi paso a uno relativamente tenso- ya le dije que debe mantenerse calmado, también le advertí que se queda esta noche en observación y mañana será dado de alta.

* * *

><p>Soi abrió la puerta suavemente y vio como Shiro se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración parecía normal y tranquila, se acercó lentamente a su cama.<p>

Debí esperarme algo como eso- dijo suavemente Shiro Shihōin con voz rasposa y abrió sus ojos dorados que se posaron en Soi que tenía su rostro totalmente serio- quiero decir ustedes crecieron juntas pero no tienen parentesco.

Shiro- dono, me responsabilizo por todo y me disculpo por faltarle el respeto, hare lo que sea necesario ...- trato Soi de hablar pero la mano de Shiro le impidió seguir.

Suspiro- deja de ser tan formal- dijo suavemente y sonrió- cualquiera que te conociera estaría muy honrado en tenerte como pareja de su hija o hijo- aclaro y vio como Soi tenía signos visibles de confusión.- no estoy molesto si es lo que piensas- suspiro- soy muy viejo y realmente nunca espere encontrar a mi hija y a quien consideraba como una, en situación un tanto intima- vio como Soi se sonrojaba profusamente y sonrió internamente- pero debes comprender mi molestia, me pareció que lo más sensato era hablar con Yoruichi ya que es mayor y- suspiro- se cómo ella es y la influencia que puede tener en otras personas.

Aun así, también fue mi error dejarme llevar- dijo suavemente.

Shiro sonrió levemente- es de esperarse, las dos son jóvenes, impetuosas y son muy guapas- dijo con seriedad- pero me preocupa todo esto, hasta hace un año parecían dos desconocidas, cada una por su lado y sin comunicación existente, como si no hubiesen crecido junta y fueran enemigas- suspiro – siempre he dejado que hagan de sus vidas lo que decidan, pero esta vez que pasara si esto de ustedes no funciona, serán enemigas de verdad o se romperá todo lazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Soi pensaba en cada palabra que Shiro había expresado, a la vez su corazón martillaba con angustia pues ella misma no sabía cómo resultaría todo al final. Pero entonces que es lo que ella debía decir para calmar al hombre que respetaba y honraba casi como un padre, quizá este era el momento de solo decir la verdad.

Shiro – dono, no puedo asegurar que todo saldrá bien al final, pero puedo decir que de mi parte hare lo necesario para que Yoruichi sea feliz.

Shiro sonrió complacido- jamás esperaría menos de ti- suspiro- pero no eres tú la que me preocupa- dijo con una leve tristeza en su voz- sonara extraño pero a pesar de que no eres mi hija te conozco demasiado, como si lo fueras- sonrió- quizá es porque en cierta forma eres el vivo reflejo de tu padre, uno más lindo por supuesto- bromeo levemente.- aunque quiero a mi hija como a nadie, me es casi imposible entenderla, no sé lo que piensa, lo que quiere, creo que Minako era la única que la conocía completamente.

Si le hace sentir mejor- dijo Soi suavemente- puedo hablar con ella para ver si terminemos la relación.

Tampoco me agradaría eso- dijo Shiro- no soy ciego- dijo suspirando- he notado como la vez- dijo casi riendo y a la vez poniéndose serio- hay un anhelo y a la vez un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos- vio como Soi ponía cara de angustia- no te preocupes nadie lo ha notado, pero como te dije antes, te conozco muy bien.

Soi sonrió levemente y suspiro- como se siente- pregunto y vio como Shiro rodaba sus ojos.

Ya has de saber lo que tengo- sonrió- si no supiera quien es Kosetsu pondría una queja por divulgar secretos doctor-paciente- volvió a suspirar- aunque creo que Unohana no estará muy contenta con lo que ha sucedido y lo digo con mi salud.

Porque, no nos dijo antes- paso su mano sobre su cabello- para este tiempo ya estuviera mejor.

Quizá soy un viejo miedoso- dijo serio y miro a Soi directamente- solo mira como Yoruichi reacciono, pensé que ya había superado su miedo, quien sabe si hasta ahora siga con su aversión a los hospitales- suspiro- pensé que había superado por completo la muerte de Minako.

Soi se quedó pensando un breve instante- quizá deba hablar con Rangiku para que trate con ella y le ayude con su problema.

Shiro sonrió- es una necia y no querrá hacerlo- dejando escapar un bufido suave- donde está.

Soi dudo- está en otra habitación- respondio suavemente- fue sedada para controlar sus nervios.

Vez lo que te digo- dijo Shiro con tristeza- eso es una de las cosas que me preocupaban si yo aceptaba la operación y la otra- dijo casi suavemente- yo tampoco puedo olvidar que perdí a mi mujer en un quirófano, que pasaría con Yoruichi si me sucediera lo mismo.

Según lo que escuche hace tiempo de Unohana Minako-san llego muy grave al hospital y las cosas se complicaron- dijo suavemente- sé que yo era una niña para recordar muy bien los hechos, pero ahora puedo entender que lo suyo es muy diferente y Unohana estará encargada de todo.- suspiro- Minako-san fue llevada a un hospital del estado por la cercania y la gravedad de sus heridas y recuerde que un público no es como uno privado.

Lo sé, pero ahora no es momento de hablar de eso- suspiro- te dijeron que no puedo irme hasta mañana- Soi asintió- cuando Yoruichi despierte posiblemente tendrás que calmarla, dile que mañana hablare con ella.

Ella querrá, ver que se encuentra bien- dijo Soi rápidamente.

No te dijo Kosetsu- dijo con una sonrisa amarga- para que descanse completamente, me pondrán a dormir, así que creo que es imposible que hable con Yoru-chan, mejor llévala a casa y mañana vienen por mí.

A ella no le agradara esto- dijo suavemente.

Ella no tiene voto acá, tú estás a cargo- dijo Shiro- confió plenamente en ti.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso, dejando mostrar la figura de la doctora Kosetsu- el tiempo de la charla se ha terminado- dijo con seriedad y una media sonrisa- señor Shihōin es hora de descansar, Soi Fong creo que es tiempo que regrese a la habitación de la señorita Shihōin.

Vez lo que te digo- me pondrán a dormir- dijo Shiro con molestia.

Es una orden explicita de Retsu- dijo Kosetsu- hasta este punto no debo desobedecer sus órdenes y creo que usted tampoco debería.

Al menos tú tienes una ventaja, en cambio a mí que me queda, más que obedecer- dijo casi haciendo puchero y de paso haciendo sonrojar a Isane.

Que este mejor Shiro- dono- dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla- voy a ver a Yoruichi- busco rápidamente la puerta.

Soi- le llamo Shiro- deja el formalismo- sonrió con burla- además quizá seré tu suegro- dijo casi riendo hasta que vio como Isane regulaba el catéter- ohh diablos- Replico.

Que descanse señor Shihōin- dijo suavemente Isane.

* * *

><p>Soi salió de la habitación de Shiro con paso rápido hacia la habitación de la morena, todavía se vislumbraba un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas después de las pequeñas burlas de Shiro, al final sabía que en cierto punto padre e hija se parecían un poco y las burlas encajaban en eso.<p>

Al llegar a la habitación despidió a la enfermera y tomo asiento junto a Yoruichi, suspiro sonoramente al final era un alivio que Shiro estuviese bien y las cosas no pasaran a ser más problemáticas, Yoruichi y Rangiku tenían razón pues Shiro parecía no molestarle que ellas fueran novias. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente y de pronto sintio que la mano de la morena le apretaba levemente indicando que quizá el despertar estaba cerca.

Yoruichi sentía un leve de letargo y su garganta un poco seca, se movió un poco en la cama; abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio delante de ella fue el rostro de la mujer que amaba cosa que la hizo extrañarse, de pronto todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes vino a su mente y su angustia volvió- papa- grito y las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos color oro, Soi la tomo en un abrazo para consolarla y tranquilizarla.

Shuuu- Shiro se encuentra bien- dijo suavemente mientras Yoruichi totalmente vulnerable dejaba que Soi la tomara en un abrazo. Soi podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de la morena y como las lágrimas eran derramadas por la angustia, Yoruichi había colocado su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Soi, fue mi culpa lo que paso- dijo entre sollozos- tu tenías razón.

Yoruichi tranquilízate, mírame- pidio, rompió el abrazo para tomar su rostro y poder verla directamente a los ojos- yo hablé con él hace un rato- dijo seriamente- él está estable, solo necesita descansar.

Yo quiero verlo- dijo suavemente, Soi sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas suavemente.

El está dormido, lo tuvieron que sedar para que descansara- aclaro y vio como la morena, miraba a su alrededor.- estas en una habitación, te tuvieron que sedar.

Quiero irme de aquí- dijo suavemente y se abrazó de nuevo a Soi- no quiero que papa este acá.

Soi suspiro- él debe quedarse para observación- sintió como la morena le apretaba mas- es mejor para su salud, pero me pidió llevarte a casa.

No quiero y no tienes que hacerlo- dijo suavemente- lamento los problemas en que te meto.

Soi tomo el rostro de la morena en sus manos- yo quiero llevarte a casa, me quedare contigo en casa - sonrió levemente al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Yoruichi- claro si tú quieres.

Yo…-vacilo la morena- no quiero que papa se moleste y que tu tengas más problemas.

Aun no has respondido, quieres que te acompañe a casa- pregunto Soi.

La morena se sonrojo levemente causando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Soi- sí, quiero- dijo casi en un susurro.- pero…- Soi puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla.

Hablaremos luego, te sientes bien para irnos- pregunto y la morena asintió.

Quiero vera papa antes de irnos- dijo la morena, Soi suspiro y camino rumbo a la puerta.

Adónde vas- dijo casi asustada cuando vio a Soi a punto de salir de la habitación.

Tengo que avisarle a Isane que despertaste y quieres ver a Shiro- aclaro Soi, vio como la morena se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y acomodo su ropa camino a la puerta hasta llegar junto a ella y la tomo de la mano.

No se te ocurra dejarme sola, acá- dijo suavemente y Soi solo asintió con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Soi manejaba con total calma y de vez en cuando miraba el asiento del pasajero, Yoruichi había caído en una actitud de silencio y seriedad. Después de salir de la habitación y hablar con Isane para que diera su autorización y la morena pudiese ver a su padre la ansiedad estaba desbordando su ser, si no fuera porque Soi estaba a su lado ella posiblemente hubiera caído presa del miedo y del pánico de nuevo. Fue un poco irreal ver a su padre tendido en una cama de hospital, al hombre fuerte que amaba y respetaba.<p>

Yoruichi suspiro y miro de reojo hacia el lado de chofer, y ahí estaba ella con el rostro serio y se preguntaba si realmente hacia lo correcto, era cierto que jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía por Soi Fong, pero se preguntaba si podria ella sentía lo mismo o solo estaba siendo responsable y correcta ante la situación, todo parecía un lio y en este momento ella estaba perdida y solo Soi era quien la mantenía cuerda. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y de pronto sintió la mano de Soi tomando la suya.

Llegamos- dijo Soi suavemente- estas bien- pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

La morena sonrió levemente - sí, solo necesito descansar- dijo mientras abría la puerta y salía del automóvil.

Soi la alcanzo en la entrada de la casa, la puerta fue abierta inmediatamente- señoritas, como se encuentra el señor Shihōin- pregunto una de las empleadas de servicio.

Yoruichi suspiro y Soi se adelantó a responder- él está bien, pero debió quedarse para observación en el hospital, mañana regresara a casa- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena seguía su camino hacia la planta de arriba donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

La señorita Yoruichi se encuentra bien.- cuestiono la mujer.

Estará bien, solo necesita descansar- dijo Soi suavemente- prepara mi antigua habitación, esta noche me quedare acá.

Desea algo en especial para cenar- pregunto la mujer del servicio.

Prepara algo ligero para las dos - ordeno mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y la señora del servicio daba una pequeña inclinación- es bueno tenerla de vuelta señorita Fong.- ella sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la mujer y rápidamente marco el numero en su teléfono.

Hola- respondió una voz alegre- que me cuentas, como te fue.

Soi suspiro- llamo para avisarte que no me esperes esta noche- guardo un momento de silencio- realmente no querrás saberlo y no es para hablarlo por teléfono.

Un bufido se escuchó- bueno, espero que descanses, sabes que puedes llamarme si lo necesitas.

Lo tengo en cuenta-dijo con una media sonrisa- hablaremos mañana cuando llegue.

Como diga señorita Fong- dijo casi con burla y escucho como la llamada terminaba.

* * *

><p>Soi suspiro sonoramente y fue al jardín para esperar que la cena estuviese lista, dejaría que Yoruichi descansara de todo y todos, luego mandaría por ella para cenar juntas. Había mucho que pensar y que solucionar, lo primero sería intentar que Yoruichi tomara consejo de buscar ayuda profesional de su problema emocional, luego estaba el gran problema de convencer a Shiro de que se operara lo más pronto posible.<p>

Las dos cosas estaban complicadas, pero ella debía ser astuta y aprovechar cualquier cosa para que Yoruichi aceptara, si le ponia pensamiento Shiro- dono era más fácil de convencer, pero estaba segura que solo aceptaría si algo se le diera a cambio y el que Yoruichi tratara su problema parecía ser lo más certero, por lo tanto ella solo debía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi se había llegado a su habitación, dejo a Soi Fong para que respondiera las preguntas sobre la situación de su padre a los empleados, no es que a ella no le importara lo que sucedía, por el contrario hasta este momento podía sentir mucho remordimiento y confusión, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus deseos de besar a Soi.<p>

Pero no iba a ser una hipócrita cada fibra de su ser anhelaba el besar esos labios; lo que no contaba era que esos labios le respondieran de forma tan grandiosa, realmente Soi tenía muchas sorpresas debajo de toda esa timidez, seriedad y sonrojos, la morena sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos que en nada ayudarían, por ahora lo mejor sería ir y tomar una ducha muy fría, mañana irían por su padre al hospital y esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles como lo había sido el día de hoy, pero entonces una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza: Porque papa, duda de mí.

El agua caía lentamente y la morena se encontraba con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua surcara por su cuerpo sintiendo que todo lo que siempre odiaba se iba por la coladera, el miedo, la debilidad, la angustia y la culpabilidad.

Era una verdadera tranquilidad para ella saber que la única persona que antes le había visto tan rota, perdida y temerosa, estuviese ahí de nuevo…como aquella vez, aun hasta el día de hoy podía sonreír ante lo inverosímil que parecía que una niña tan frágil, realmente resultara ser tan fuerte en su interior, una alma hermosa donde ella había encontrado consuelo y refugio.

**_-Flash back-_**

_La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, la cama de 1.60 mts. Se encontraba revuelta y el desorden era palpable con varios objetos tirados en el piso, las cortinas no estaban recogidas y en un rincón de la habitación, una figura se vislumbraba con sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre, lagrimas fluían libremente sin manera alguna de ser retenidas, Yoruichi Shihōin se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina de su habitación sus manos aferrando sus rodillas en un abrazo, con su vista nublada y mirando a nada en particular._

_Había pasado un día y medio desde que había dado el último adiós a su madre Minako Shihōin, todo había pasado frente a ella como un borrón, una pesadilla que parecía repetirse a cada momento de lucidez y que era más real cuando cerraba sus ojos. Pero nada era peor que la culpa que taladraba su alma y sus pensamientos…si tan solo ella no hubiese ido a esas prácticas…quizá su madre aun viviera._

_Aun recordaba el sonido de los hierros al momento del impacto, todo fue tan rápido que no supo que es lo que había pasado hasta que las luces de la ambulancia la sacaron de su letargo y cuando su cabeza vio al lado del conductor, su madre se encontraba ahí inconsciente, ensangrentada y atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos del automóvil lujoso y junto a un camión de doce toneladas aplastándola. _

_Vio como los cuerpos de socorro comenzaban a trabajar para sacar a Minako, mientras otros se encargaban de inspeccionar la salud de ella y en todo ese tiempo su madre nunca reacciono. Ella fue sacada al momento que no encontraron mayor riesgo, al parecer su hombro se había dislocado y su cuello parecía un poco molesto, sin contar los pequeños cortes por los vidrios del parabrisas. La atendieron ahí mismo y al momento en que Minako Shihōin fue sacada del auto las cosas había ido en cámara lenta, ver a su madre tendida en la camilla, sin un atisbo de reacción y siendo atendida casi con pánico y angustia en los rostros de los paramédicos, la estaba llevando al borde del pánico, luego cerca de llegar al hospital más cercano vio como la vida de su madre pendía de un hilo ya que su corazón parecía luchar para latir….a la entrada de emergencias fue llevaba inmediatamente y con suma urgencia a la sala de operación, ella recordaba correr tras su madre pero fue detenida por una enfermera, no importo lo que grito y lloro angustiada no puedo ir con Minako…esa fue la última vez que vio a su madre con vida. _

_Yoruichi amaba a su madre más que nada en el mundo, era su amiga, su confidente y la única persona que realmente la conocía, era cierto que era la princesa de papa pero su madre era la única que conocía sus miedos, sus inseguridades, su lado malo, sus debilidades, la que la consolaba y cuidaba, la única donde podía correr….y ahora no sabía dónde ir, que hacer….ahora se sentía realmente sola y abandonada. Había escuchado los llamados a su puerta, de su padre, los empleados, sus entrañables amigos Kukaku y Kisuke, los amigos de la familia, hasta Byakuya le había rogado porque abriera la maldita puerta, pero ella no quería ver a nadie, solo quería ver a su madre de regreso, tomándola en un abrazo y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Hasta estas horas quizás todos se habían dado por vencido, pues nadie había llegado en horas y eso estaba bien para ella…eso parecia estra bien, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría lentamente._

_Hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas para evitar que la viesen en ese estado tan lamentable y menos quería ver quien se osaba a entrar sin tocar antes, no hubo palabras más que un sonido de movimiento suave y el sonido de tela, la curiosidad tomo lo mejor de ella y levanto su vista hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y ahí estaba ella, Soi había entrado y se encontraba sacudiendo la cama y limpiando un poco alrededor, al parecer también traía una pequeña bandeja que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, después de un rato volvió a esconder su rostro, Soi se aproximaba a su lado, esperaba el típico lo siento…la lastima, el consuelo…pero nunca llego palabra alguna, en cambio sintió que la niña tomo asiento a su lado en total silencio. Pasaron los minutos y para su mala suerte ese silencio fue cómodo y la compañía no le pareció molesta, más bien fue apreciada._

_Debes tener hambre- se escuchó la voz suave y tímida de Soi- también debes estar cansada, estar sentada acá es algo incómodo.- se quejó la niña.- La morena no respondió, pero le extraño la conversación que la niña inteligente y seria para su edad había optado por comenzar, el silencio reino de nuevo y para su molestia su estómago decidió hacerse notar, después de todo llevaba un día sin probar bocado alguno._

_Traje un poco de comida- dijo suavemente- es solo un emparedado que hice, por si querías comer- Yoruichi sintió un movimiento a su lado y de pronto levanto su rostro y ahí estaba ella, tendiéndole la mano- vamos te ayudare a levantarte- era extraño el comportamiento de Soi, rara vez parecía tomar la iniciativa más con ella, dudosa tomo su mano y dejo que le ayudara a levantarse, aun tomadas de la mano la llevo hasta su cama y le mostro la bandeja con un emparedado y un vaso de leche._

_Despues de un rato la morena comía en silencio y lentamente el emparedado, estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama que estaba ordenada y Soi se encontraba junto a ella, termino todo en calma y se quedaron ahí hasta que Soi volvió hablar, pero lo que dijo llego al alma de Yoruichi- Yo también extrañare a Minako-san.- una frase simple que desencadeno recuerdos en la morena, su madre había pasado toda una semana por las noches en la habitación de Soi desde que habia llegado a vivier con ellos, consolándola y hablándoles de sus padres, contándole cuentos, historias, el llanto de la morena volvió con mayor fuerza no solo ella estaba sola Soi también la había perdido, esta vez Soi le abrazo y Yoruichi se abandonó al llanto y al consuelo que la pequeña Soi le regalaba, fue la única vez que dejo que otra persona que no fuera su madre la viera tal y como era. _

_Ese día la morena lloro como nunca y fue consolada, aun recordaba como ella había dormido esa noche sin ser atormentada por sus pesadillas, por la culpa y aun no sabía cómo se había acurrucado en el regazo de Soi, y como al día siguiente al despertar ella aún se encontraba dormida a su lado, cuidándola._

**_- Fin Flash Back-_**

La morena ya había terminado su baño y estaba vistiéndose cuando un toque en su puerta la saco de sus recuerdos.- Señorita Shihōin la cena ya está lista- se escuchó la voz de la muchacha del servicio, Yoruichi inmediatamente se aproximó a la puerta.

Gracias, pero no cenare por hoy- dijo con una media sonrisa.

La señorita Fong esta abajo esperándola- replico la joven con signos visibles de preocupación.

Dile que me disculpe, pero me siento cansada- dijo seriamente, la joven asintió y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Soi bufo ante lo que la joven del servicio había dicho y rodo los ojos, realmente Yoruichi se estaba comportando casi como la vez anterior, bueno al menos no era tan grave como aquella vez y realmente ella ya no era tan paciente y tan niña para dejar que la morena volviese a encerrarse como en una concha, además no era el momento, ya eran unas adultas y tenían decisiones por tomar y problemas que resolver, en cualquier otro momento dejaría que Yoruichi se hundiera en su miseria por un rato ya que eso era lo que generalmente ella hacía, pero para su fortuna Rangiku siempre estaba ahí y ahora ella debía de estar para Yoruichi.<p>

Prepara una bandeja con dos platos de comida, un vaso de leche y uno de té- ordeno Soi y vio como la joven hacia rápidamente lo que se le ordeno, unos minutos más tarde ya todo estaba listo.

Soi suspiro y decidió tomar la bandeja- pueden irse a descansar, yo me hare cargo de todo- la joven asintió- prepararon mi recamara, verdad.

Todo está listo para que descanse cómodamente, señorita Fong- dijo con una amplia sonrisa la joven.

Soi siguió su caminó por las escaleras a paso lento, realmente esto parecía que ya lo había vivido, aunque con grandes diferencias como que ella ya no era una niña y Yoruichi posiblemente no se encontraría en el piso acurrucada, más bien quizá estaría en su cama vestida con algún tipo de pijama para dormí o juego de lencería un poco sexy que dejara su cuerpo un poco al descubierto. Soi frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza para despejar esos malos pensamientos.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de la morena y se detuvo un momento, tanto que la hizo titubear ante si proseguir o desistir con lo que tenía en mente, era un problema que para este tiempo ella sintiera que sus hormonas se descontrolaban cuando la morena estaba demasiado cerca. Pero realmente debía hablar con Yoruichi.

El suave toque en la puerta saco a Yoruichi de sus pensamientos y hundió su rostro en la almohada con un poco de exasperación, para este tiempo nadie debía molestarla, el toque volvió con un poco más de fuerza- Yoruichi- dijo la voz suave de Soi, la morena inmediatamente se tensó, pero su cuerpo reacciono más rápido que su cerebro y se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta.

Soi estaba de pie con expresión seria y una bandeja de comida en sus mano y la morena solo atino a darla paso a su habitación.- lamento molestarte pero no es muy educado dejarme cenar sola- dijo Soi colocando la bandeja en la mesa de noche.- además debemos hablar.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la actitud de Soi, realmente solo ella podía darle un poco de sensatez a sus actitudes un poco infantiles, la morena suspiro- tienes razón- dijo con una media sonrisa- cenemos y hablamos- dijo acercándose a Soi- pero no tengo donde podamos sentarnos que no sea en la cama- dijo viendo como Soi se sonrojaba levemente- o prefieres el piso.

Sois suspiro y tomo nota de sus opciones, viendo a la morena daba gracias que al menos aun estuviese vestida casualmente y no en algo para dormir- el piso está bien- dijo con una media sonrisa y vio como la morena se sorprendía de la respuesta.- pero eso cuando éramos niñas, puedo tomar un lugar en la cama- dijo suavemente y vio como la morena sonreía.

Las dos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, Soi miraba complacida que como siempre la morena devoraba su comida rápidamente y pensó que era bueno comenzar con la charla.

Entonces que has pensado- pregunto suavemente- Isane cree que la operación es lo mejor y entre más rápido será mejor para Shiro- dono.

La morena dejo su plato a un lado pues había terminado la cena y miro a Soi- realmente no hay otra forma, verdad- cuestiono y vio como ella negaba con la cabeza, guardo un tiempo en silencio sin saber que decir, no quería negarse al hecho de que la operación debía de hacerse pero tenía miedo.

Además- dijo suavemente Soi- estoy preocupada por ti- la morena la miro con extrañeza y Soi prosiguió- aun tienes problemas emocionales.

No es tu asunto- espeto la morena- puedo controlarlo.

Es mi asunto, Shiro lo sabe y no es bueno que se preocupe- dijo un poco molesta- además se supone que somos pareja, como no me preocuparme por ti- suspiro- dime al menos que lo pensaras.

La morena vio la expresión esperanzada de Soi, ella hasta hace poco creía que había superado por completo la muerte de su madre, pero dados los acontecimientos pasados se había dado cuenta que no- realmente no soy de las que cuenta sus cosas personales a un desconocido.

Bueno he pensado en eso- dijo suavemente- esta Matsumoto, ella es muy profesional.

Ella es tu amiga- dijo casi indignada.

Eso que- cuestiono- te he dicho que es muy profesional, si quieres habla con ella y luego decides.- se puso de pie y busco salir de ahí- descansa.

Soi- llamo Yoruichi suavemente- podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma- Soi quedo sorprendida, realmente la morena le había pedido eso, después del problema que acaban de pasar, estaba comprobado que las dos juntas, solas era como una bomba de tiempo y ella no podía confiar en sí misma, la morena aclaro- es solo mientras duermo….

Las palabras quedaron ahí después de uno dos horas, la televisión estaba encendida y las dos se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños, Soi había aceptado quedarse hasta que la morena quedara dormida y luego se iría a su habitación, pero para sorpresa de las dos. En el momento que la morena se acomodó en su regazo y se dispuso a descansar Soi sintió la comodidad del calor de la morena y con el tiempo su sueño era inminente, así fue como las dos quedaron tendidas en la cama durmiendo una junto a la otra.

* * *

><p>Soi trato de moverse en la comodidad en que se encontraba descansado, había dormido como nunca y eso que no tomo ni una sola gota de alcohol, movió su cabeza hacia el lado derecho y sintió que algo le impedía el movimiento; intento mover su brazo y sintió que algo lo apresaba e inmediatamente el pánico la invadió al recordad donde se había quedado anoche por lo que abrió los ojos y al mirar a su lado ahí estaba ella, su cabeza recostada en su hombro derecho y su brazo sobre su cintura tomándola en un pequeño abrazo- Yoruichi- dijo suavemente con voz soñolienta.<p>

La morena se movió levemente de su comodidad y al hacerlo su cara se puso muy cerca del cuello pálido de Soi, suspiro al sentir como su olfato sintió ese exquisito perfume que la reconfortaba y luego sintió como el cuerpo a su lado se estremecía levemente y decidió abrir sus ojos.

Yoruichi- volvió a llamar Soi con una voz un poco más fuerte y rasposa por el despertar.

La morena se levantó de su posición casi bruscamente, el escuchar a Soi llamarla con ese tono de voz le pareció demasiado sexy, es que acaso la mujer a su lado no se daba cuenta todo lo que podía despertar en ella sin quererlo, tomo asiento en la cama y trato de acomodar su cabello- buenos días- dijo suavemente- lamento sí tuviste que...

Está bien, creo que ayer estaba un poco cansada y me quede acá- explico Soi tratando de controlar el sonrojo en su cara ya que ver a la morena con sus cabellos un poco salvajes y esa frescura al despertar le pareció la cosa más sexy en el mundo- Iré a cambiarme y después de desayunar nos iremos al hospital- se puso de pie- te parece.

Claro- dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomaron su respectiva ducha y luego desayunaron juntas al rato salieron hacia el hospital, la morena se encontraba un poco tranquila al llegar al hospital ella misma se pegó a Soi como un chicle y Soi temiendo que la morena se sintiera afectada de alguna manera había optado por tomarla de la mano y así caminaron desde el parqueo a la entrada del Hospital, Isane las vio en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de Shiro Shihōin y sonrió complacida y también le extraño, no sabía que Soi Fong tenía pareja y sobretodo que la mujer que había llegado al Hope Hospital con un cheque de ayuda y luego diciendo que deseaba ser una benefactora anónima hace unos dias fuera su novia.

Pero no le iba dar mucho pensamiento a eso porque a su vista ellas se miraban muy bien juntas eran un contraste pero parecían complementarse, ella se puso un poco seria al ver que estaba muy cerca.

Kosetsu- saludo Soi y vio como ella le sonreía y de paso la morena por impulso se aferró más a su mano.

El señor Shihoin ya está listo para darle el alta- dijo Isane con una pequeña sonrisa- pero debe tener mucho reposo- suspiro- nada de emociones fuertes.

La morena se puso un poco seria y decidió preguntar- la doctora Unohana, cuando regresa.

Ella regresa mañana por la tarde, pero sabe la condición de su padre y todo lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia- aclaro Kosetsu- para su tranquilidad y según indicaciones de ella, se le asignara una enfermera para el cuidado de su padre.

Creo que sería lo adecuado- expreso Soi- podemos ir con él.

Tiene visita- aclaro Isane- demasiadas personas pueden alterar sus emociones.

Visita- cuestiono Yoruichi cuando la puerta de la habitación de su padre se abrió de pronto, dejando a su vista a un anciano calvo con una enorme barba blanca y un bastón, junto a otro hombre alto delegado con un bigote.

Bueno creo que pueden pasar- expreso Isane- cualquier cosa estos a sus órdenes- aclaro la doctora y las dejo con las visitas de Shiro Shihōin.

Ginrei Kuchiki con su porte serio e imponente se acercó a ellas, seguido muy de cerca por Genryūsai Yamamoto con su bastón en mano.- juventud divino tesoro- dijo Kuchiki con seriedad y se inclinó en forma de saludo.

Señor Kuchiki- respondió Soi dando una inclinación formal – Juez Yamamoto.

Por su parte Yoruichi se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso de forma de saludo más efusivo- Ginrei- dijo con una sonrisa- como estas y Rukia donde la dejaste y Byakuya, que cuenta.

Soi- saludo Ginrei con formalidad y sonrió a la morena- Yoru-chan es bueno ver que no cambias, rukia y Byakuya estan en casa- dijo mirándolas a las dos.

Yamamoto sonrió ampliamente- Soi es refrescante tu formalidad, realmente eres una Fong y seguramente tus padres estarían muy orgullosos- dijo el anciano y luego sobo su barba lentamente- pero estoy de vacaciones y el juez se quedó en una bata negra en los tribunales.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Yamamoto y este poso su vista en la morena y la forma en que había tomado de la mano a Soi- Yoruichi acaso no hay saludo para mí.

La morena sonrió- claro que si Yamaji- dijo como solía decirle cuando era una niña- lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El viejo suspiro y se puso serio- ahora bien tu padre está desesperado porque lo saquen del hospital, así que nosotros nos vamos pero lo visitaremos en casa.- vio como las dos jóvenes asentían y comenzaron a caminar.

Por cierto dijo cuándo había caminado unos pasos- en hora buena, ya Shiro nos dio la buena noticia.- Soi se sonrojo rápidamente y la morena se quedó casi en blanco.

Oh cierto-dijo Ginrei- debo señalar que hacen una excelente pareja, los jóvenes crecen tan rápido que de pronto se están casando- dijo Ginrei serio y siguiendo su camino junto a Yamamoto.

Las dos se quedaron ahí sin decir palabra alguna y sorprendidas que Shiro estuviera expandiendo la noticia, pero lo podían culpar. Esos tres eran amigos desde hace mucho, mejor dicho serian cuatro si no hubiese muerto el padre de Soi, pero que tenia que ver eso del matrimonio.

Soi suspiro y la morena le dio un apretón de mano pues ellas lo sabían, posiblemente para el día de mañana sus amigos y las personas más allegadas a ella ya sabrían de su relación.


	13. Chapter 13

Feliz Año a todos...

Co pesar debo decir que este capitulo no espera publicarlo hoy, es mas esperaba publicarlo en año pasado (osea quiza el 29 o 31) pero uno propone y Dios dispone...de todas maneras aca les traigo otra actualizacion, espero sea de su agrado y gracias por los comentarios.

Asi que gracias a RednghtR2R1, Mariana, Elisa y Eva...desde Peru para el mundo?

Gracias por leer y espero poder actualizar mas seguido.

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPITULO No 13<strong>

Soi y Yoruichi habían salido del hospital con un molesto Shiro Shihōin, realmente para él era fastidioso salir escoltado por la doctora Kosetsu que lo llevaba personalmente en una silla de ruedas, ante su negativa de salir ella misma se había hecho cargo, pero la mañana se había ido en eso y ahora estaban en casa, Soi había pasado junto a Shiro y Yoruichi casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde domingo, entre arreglar la estadía de la enfermera, los honorarios y los cuidados que Shiro debía tener, como la alimentación y sus medicamentos.

Por otro lado Shiro y Yoruichi ya había hablado y aclarado lo que paso cuando él las encontró, la morena se había disculpado con total sinceridad y Shiro no podía negar que su hija estaba muy afectada, pero aun así le aconsejo y le advirtió que se comportara y fuera una buena novia, que no se hiciera daño ella misma y tampoco se lo hiciera a Soi, que estaba feliz porque esta vez había elegido bien.

Mientras Shiro descansaba en su recamara tomando una pequeña siesta, la morena y Soi estaban en el estudio planeando los días de trabajo, Yoruichi había optado por quedarse en casa hasta el día miércoles y el jueves regresaría a trabajar, por lo que Soi se haría responsable de la empresa y tomaría los pendientes de Yoruichi para los días que ella faltara, la morena estaba mandando el correo con las instrucciones a Lisa e informándole de la situación, por otra parte Soi estaba sentada pensando y viendo a la morena que parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Bien, ya está- dijo la morena alegremente mientras cerraba la computadora y veía el rostro serio de Soi que salió de sus pensamientos al escucharla.

Soi miro su reloj - pronto será de noche- dijo suavemente.

No te quedaras esta noche- cuestiono la morena y vio ella negó- ni siquiera a cenar.

Soi sonrió levemente- no creo que sea lo más adecuado, no tengo ropa para ir mañana a la empresa- vio como la morena ponía cara de desilusión- estoy seguro que todo estará bien con Shiro, la enfermera cuida de él y tu trata de descansar.

Yoruichi suspiro, debía darle un poco de espacio y descanso, no atosigarla- está bien, te despedirás de papa.

Por supuesto- sonrió Soi- quieres acompañarme- dijo mientras las dos salían del despacho.

No- dijo suavemente- te esperare en la sala- sonrió- quizá es mejor que vayas sola.

* * *

><p>Soi había llegado al departamento a las cinco de la tarde con ocho minutos, para su suerte y comodidad Rangiku no se encontraba, posiblemente estaba con Kuchiki lo cual le daba un tiempo de paz y descanso, lo necesitaba ese fin de semana había sido como una montaña rusa emocional, y no solo sus emociones estaban afectadas, también su cuerpo y su mente, aun así recostada en la cama de su habitación decidió dejar todo en el olvido y dormir…..claro no contaba con que sus sueños fueran asaltados por los recuerdos de una morena y es que sus últimos momentos eran inundados por ella.<p>

_El cómo ella le había acompañado al automóvil, era extraño el sentimiento en si…la morena parecía nerviosa y Soi no era menos ya que estaba ansiosa, como sería la actitud correcta al despedirse, los besos que anteriormente habían compartido fueron atrevidos para ser solo una actuación….eso realmente era muy confuso. _

_Caminaban una junto a la otra y demasiado cerca, tanto que sus manos se rozaban en cada paso que daban pero no se tomaban de la mano, al llegar al auto la morena se recostó en el auto cruzando sus brazos mientras Soi abría la puerta._

_Soi sonrió- estarás bien, verdad- dijo mirando a la morena a su lado, Yoruichi le dio una de sus sonrisas y asintió con su cabeza._

_No te preocupes- dijo un poco alegre, suspiro y se puso seria- lamento ser un dolor de cabeza para ti y para papa._

_Soi puso su ceño característico- no digas eso- dijo suavemente y guardo silencio cuando la morena se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, acto seguido no pudo evitar que el sonrojo apareciera- ten cuidado y descansa- subió a su auto y se marchó._

Soi suspiraba entre sueños y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Rangiku negaba con su cabeza a un lado de la cama, había llegado hace más de una hora y cuando vio a Soi descansando decidió comenzar a preparar la cena mientras ella dormía, eran las siete con treinta minutos y Soi no despertaba, la pelirroja pensó en ir a despertarla pero se quedó mirando como el sueño la hacía verse más tranquila, pero luego algo le hizo sonreír y preguntarse qué era lo que su amiga estaba soñando para tener una sonrisa entre sueños.

Pero por más tierno que pareciera el momento, debían cenar así que opto por despertarla encendiendo la luz de la habitación y la llamo suavemente- Soi, despierta dormilona- la mencionada frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos suavemente ante la molestia de la luz.

Qué hora es- dijo con voz rasposa.

Hora de cenar- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa- levántate, debiste estar muy cansada para dormir de esa manera- vio como Soi se despabilaba y se ponía de pie- ahora tengo una pregunta- Soi la miro confusa aun despertando por completo- no tenías un sueño húmedo o algo así, verdad.

Qué diablos hablas- dijo un poco sorprendida- como crees- dijo con un visible carmesí en su rostro, mientras la pelirroja se reía ante la reacción de su amiga y luego suspiro tratando de calmarse.

Bueno, tenías una sonrisa en tu cara al dormir- dijo seria- me pareció sospechoso, además ayer no viniste a dormir.

No es lo que crees- dijo saliendo de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor, tomo asiento y suspiro.

Rangiku sirvió la cena y tomo asiento frente a ella- entonces que paso, ayer sonabas un poco extraña.

Soi comenzó a cenar y le contaba a Rangiku todo lo que había pasado con Yoruichi y Shiro, lo del hospital, la enfermedad que tenía Shiro y como se quedó acompañando a la morena y habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama con ella, por supuesto aclaro rápidamente que no fue algo premeditado o sexual, Soi le contaba cada cosas con detenimiento, mientras la pelirroja tomaba su cena tranquilamente y ponía mucho atención a lo que Soi decía y a su vez tomaba nota de sus expresiones, aunque en todo no dijo nada y solo fue una oyente paciente, al finalizar toda la historia Soi se quedó en silencio y la pelirroja solo le sonrió.

Sabes que Byakuya casi se atraganta con el té cuando Ginrei y Yamamoto llegaron, contando sobre tu noviazgo- dijo con una sonrisa Rangiku- Rukia no podía creerlo, pero se alegró mucho- Soi suspiro.

Creo que la noticia se esparció un poco- dijo Soi- pero no has dicho nada sobre todo lo que te conté.

Rangiku la miro confusa- tengo acaso que decir algo- luego sonrió al ver la cara seria de su amiga- Soi primero; te dije que Shiro estaría feliz y no me equivoque, que las encontró en una situación un tanto intima fue otra cosa, si lo piensas bien en todo caso fue bueno, ya sabes lo que tiene Shiro-dono y pueden convencerlo de ser operado.

Soi sonrió levemente- tienes razón- pero aun así todo es un poco complicado, yo me hare cargo de la empresa mientras Yoruichi cuida de él.

Tengo una pregunta- dijo Rangiku con total normalidad- quien inicio el beso.

Soi guardo un momento de silencio y respondió- ella.

Y tú le correspondiste por?- cuestiono de nuevo.

Soi bajo su mirada un poco incomoda- no pude resistirme- dijo suavemente.

Excusas- le acuso Rangiku- no eres una puberta que no sabe controlar sus hormonas.

Bien, ya entiendo- exclamo Soi- quería hacerlo, deseaba besarla- suspiro- además muy a mi pesar puedo decir que realmente parezco como una adolescente, me es difícil controlar mis hormonas, con ella- dijo casi sonrojándose.

Ya que hablamos de eso- dijo pensativamente- no se te ocurre que a ella sucede algo parecido- se puso un poco reflexiva - no crees que detrás de esta pantomima de relación, ella verdaderamente está interesada.

Soi la vio con esa mirada fría- por favor Rangiku, porque siempre llegas a esa tonta conclusión, tu misma me dijiste que la carne es débil.

Cierto- afirmo - pero no todos pueden tener el efecto de despertar el libido sexual, debe haber atracción, la persona debe despertar amor y parecer atrayente intelectual y físicamente, bueno eso en el caso de las mujeres, ya sabemos que a los hombres por cualquier cosa se le para.

Rangiku- regaño Soi.

Que- dijo sonriendo- eso tú me lo dijiste una vez, realmente fue una frase célebre viniendo de ti.

Era joven y no puedo evitar que de vez en cuando me salga- pensó por un instante- lo vulgar.

Jajaja- entiendo- dijo la pelirroja y puso una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora piensa que si tú quieres y ella también parece querer, porque no quitarse las ganas y darse un gustazo.

Porque no quiero- espeto Soi molesta- no así y mucho menos de esa manera.

La pelirroja sonrió- eres una romántica de closet.

No lo soy- dijo Soi con una media sonrisa- siempre he sido una romántica- aclaro- pero esa es una arma a mi favor que nadie espera- le guiño el ojo.- luego pueda ser que las sorprenda siendo demasiado sexual- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante- ya sabes puedo darles algo que no esperarían.

No esperarían que la seria y fría Soi les diera - Rangiku sonrió con malicia- sexo duro y salvaje.

Justo lo que todos quieren y necesitan- Dijo Soi con sarcasmo.

No todos, tu no- dijo Rangiku- tú quieres todo o nada- la pelirroja suspiro- la ternura, la sensualidad, el erotismo, la primicias, lo salvaje, la calma, la espera, la ansiedad, el nerviosismo, el dominio, la sumisión, el deseo, el desenfreno, la lujuria….pero todo eso debe ir resumido en el amor.

Y por supuesto- aclaro Soi y sonrió- no todo lo que queremos obtenemos en la vida.

Diablos que eso pasa, pero hay veces que las cosas son posibles- dijo seriamente y suspiro- me sentí volver al tiempo con esta charla- dijo con nostalgia Rangiku.

No somos tan viejas- aclaro Soi- bueno yo soy más joven que tú.

Un año no es nada- exclamo indignada la pelirroja, luego de un rato se puso seria- conquístala Soi, si no lo haces te arrepentirás.

Rangiku- llamo Soi- por favor- suplico y la pelirroja guardo silencio - quiero pedirte un favor.

Dime- dijo con seriedad.

Soi suspiro- quiero que hables con Yoruichi, mas bien que la atiendas- dijo suavemente- ella tiene un pequeño problema emocional, creo que es por la muerte de Minako-san.

Rangiku arrugo su frente levemente- y Minako- san quien es.

Era su mama- dijo seria- ella murió- aclaro Soi.

Recuerdo esa noticia- dijo la pelirroja- estaba por todas partes la tv, la prensa y hasta en las noticias financieras, fue un accidente de auto verdad.

Si, Yoruichi estuvo ahí y realmente le afecto, paso encerrada sin hablar con nadie, ni Shiro-dono logro que saliera o abriera la puerta de su habitación, no comió casi un día o dos- dijo suavemente- y hasta hoy parece que le afecta estar en los hospitales.

Ella, está de acuerdo con ser atendida- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Soi suspiro- dijo que lo pensara, creo que esta renuente.

Entonces de que quieres que me haga cargo- dijo seriamente y suspiro- puedes convencerla si quisieras, pero no sería justo.

Si ella acepta, sería en sus términos o en tu consultorio- pregunto Soi.

En mi consultorio- contesto rápidamente- pero si ella se pone renuente, podía ser flexible.

Gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa Soi.

No dirás gracias cuando veas la cuenta-dijo con suficiencia.

Lo que sea- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación- mañana veré si tengo respuesta de ella.

* * *

><p>El día lunes llego rápidamente y las cosas fueron realmente buenas en la empresa Lisa como siempre fue diligente y más que una asistente para Soi, también ayudo a que no había muchas cosas importante sobre la mesa pues la mayoría se habían hecho las semanas anteriores, el día paso con una llamada de Rukia y su novio Ichigo, para felicitarle por su relación con la morena pero lo que la sorprendió fue que Byakuya se presentara para corroborar personalmente si esa relación era cierta.<p>

Realmente fue un poco cómico para Soi y extraño para Byakuya, el nunca había sido de meterse en la vida privada de nadie, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de hablar con Soi, no es que no quisiera que ellas fueran novias, él no era un tonto y desde mucho tiempo atrás había visto que Soi parecía tener sentimientos por Yoruichi, vio como indirectamente Soi cambio a ser un poco más fría y alejada con los demás cuando la morena se fue a estudiar a Europa.

Por otro lado Yoruichi jamás había dejado que nadie se acercara a ella de la forma que lo había hecho Soi, aun recordaba que después de la muerte de Minako Shihōin, ella se encerró en sí misma y nunca fue esa chica abierta que era cuando su madre estaba viva, Soi era la única que hacía que bajara sus defensas y siempre se preguntó porque al final habían tomado rumbos distantes…. ahora de pronto eran novias, era realmente extraño.

Al final después de hablar y aclarar todo, el sintió la necesidad de reiterarle su amistad y que en cualquier cosa estaba a sus órdenes y fue así como le deseo el que por fin pudiese hacer que Yoruichi sentara cabeza y al final ella fuese feliz.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado la morena había recibido la visita de Rukia con su novio, junto a la de Byakuya que fue más bien un vine a ver a Shiro Shihōin y de paso darle un áspero: "espero que hagas feliz a Soi y que sean felices juntas"…realmente no esperaba nada de eso, se suponía que las noticias de su relación se darían a conocer lentamente, pero viendo lo que pasaba esperaba que todo quedara entre su círculo más cercano.<p>

La tarde parecía terminar y ella había tenido un buen día junto a Shiro, las visitas ayudaron a distraerlo de su mal humor contra la enfermera que según él no le dejaba ni respirar y ella trato de no pensar mucho en Soi, que no había llamado en todo el día, una parte de ella se angustiaba de pensar en que lo que había sucedido el fin de semana la ahuyente o haga que se retracte de su trato de ser pareja.

Estaba sentada en la sala pensando todo esto cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, vio como la joven del servicio se dirigía hacia la puerta y a la vez el timbre volvió a sonar más insistentemente ella rodo los ojos ante la persona impaciente que parecía no tener educación, de pronto escucho que alguien vociferaba.

Donde esta esa traidora- se escuchó y la vio justo ahí sentada, Kukaku Shiba venía con visible molestia en su rostro, mientras que la joven del servicio trataba de calmarla para que guardara silencio pero era una empresa infructuosa.

Así que cuando pensabas decírmelo- espeto molesta la ojiverde.

Kukaku cállate, papa puede oírte- dijo la morena un poco asustada pues no entendía lo que su loca amiga le reclamaba- vio a la muchacha de servicio y le hablo- puedes retirarte Yui.

Si para que no escuche un par de cosas que tengo que decirte- decía Kukaku con voz fuerte.

Kukaku- espeto la morena cansada de la actitud de su amiga- papa tuvo ayer una recaída y no debe alterarse, así que cállate o hare que te calles.

La mujer se quedó callada un momento asimilando lo que le decía su amiga- vez lo que digo- dijo un poco más leve- dices que soy tu amiga y ni cuenta de lo importante de tu vida, al final quizá ni me invitaras a tu boda.

Yoruichi suspiro, su amiga no podía ser más dramática- vamos al jardín, ahí hablaremos con más libertad- espeto- además no entiendo cuál es tu loquera.

Las dos caminaron hacia el jardín y tomaron asiento al lado de la piscina- bien que es lo que te ha picado- cuestiono la morena que estaba junto a la pelinegra.

Kukaku le dio una mirada molesta.- me pica, que tú y Soi ya son pareja y yo que soy tu mejor amiga ni enterada y ahora me dices que Shiro- san tuvo una recaída en su salud, porque soy yo la última en saber de eso- le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Yoruichi.

Hay- se quejó la morena y luego suspiro- realmente las cosas fueron muy rápido y no han sido muy fáciles, para tomar el teléfono y contarle a mi mejor amiga todo el drama que he pasado.

Kukaku se puso más seria- te advertí que Soi podía aceptar esa loca idea, pero nunca me haces caso.

Si mi idea era absurda, tu comentario de que Soi aceptara era más loco- dijo la morena y suspiro- realmente no lo espere.

Pero lo hizo, no- dijo la pelinegra con suficiencia y una sonrisa maliciosa- entonces porque no me contaste, tuve que enterarme por otro lado.

La morena suspiro- como te enteraste- cuestiono.

Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo rápidamente- sabes que él trabaja como asistente de Kisuke en la Universidad, recibió una llamada de su novia que parecía muy emocionada por la noticia.

La morena rodo los ojos- se supone que pocos deberían saber- se pasó la mano por su cabello- odio cuando las cosas no salen como deseo.

Acaso querías guardarlo en secreto- le acuso Kukaku- eso no es muy bueno de tu parte después de toda la ayuda que te he brindado, ahora bien cuentame lo importante, cómo vas con Soi, ya la besaste.

Kukaku- regaño la morena pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse- realmente no quiero hablar de eso.

Ohh vamos no seas así- dijo la ojiverde con queja en su voz- solo tengo la curiosidad normal, si besa bien…si fue beso cursi o uno apasionado- guardo silencio pensando un momento- espero no jodas las cosas siendo una ofrecida.

Por dios- se quejó Yoruichi- no daré detalles de mis besos con Soi- suspiro- las cosas no se pueden joder más de lo que están, te contare pero prométeme que guardaras compostura y no dirás nada tonto.

No prometo nada- dijo Kukaku con rostro serio- pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo al ver el rostro de la morena demasiado serio.

Fue así como la morena le conto todo con lujo de detalles, como Soi había aceptado ser su novia, las condiciones del trato, lo del día siguiente que Shiro las había encontrado besándose de una manera intensa, la discusión y como habían terminado en el hospital la noticia de que su padre debía operarse y como Soi había estado con ella todo el fin de semana.

Por su parte Kukaku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo parecía de película y por su rostro fácilmente se podía ver pasar el asombro, la expectación, la angustia y la picardía, ahora entendía porque no había sido informada del noviazgo y sobretodo que las cosas fueran un poco espinosas, luego de que la morena terminara de hablar las dos guardaron silencio.

Pero Kukaku Shiba era Kukaku así que hablo- sabes no soy un puto genio como Kisuke, pero puedo ver claramente que si no te controlas terminaras violando a la inocente Soi y ahí si joderias todo con ella.

Yoruichi soltó un leve bufido- por dios Kukaku- negó con su cabeza- creerme si Soi es inocente, yo puedo ser una falta de experiencia- dijo con una leve sonrisa- porque si besa como lo hace no imagino que sorpresas puede tener.

Aja- dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa- entonces la pose de inocente y sumisa, no es verdaderamente correcta.-la pelinegra chasqueo sus dedos- diablos ahora entiendo porque Tia era tan posesiva de ella y no le daba aguas.

Realmente ese comentario es de mal gusto- dijo la morena con seriedad.

El timbre sonó y ellas seguían en su plática, un poco menos seria hasta que Kukaku sonrió de forma socarrona con su vista a la puerta corrediza e inmediatamente la morena giro su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa de ver que Soi había llegado.

Hey Soi- saludo Kukaku.

Kukaku- saludo Soi con una leve inclinación al llegar junto a ellas, luego se acercó a la morena para darle un leve beso en su mejilla- buenas tardes- saludo suavemente- todo bien.

Si – respondió la morena.

Kukaku no pudo evitar hablar de más- por dios que beso más soso para una pareja de novias.

Kukaku- advirtió Yoruichi y Soi se sonrojo levemente.

Que- se quejó la pelinegra y suspiro- solo decía.

Soi sonrió-como esta Shiro-dono- pregunto.

Papa está bien- la morena sonrió- un poco molesto porque la enfermera no lo deja hacer nada.

Entiendo- dijo levemente- No quiero molestarte con trabajo pero, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Está bien- dijo la morena- vamos al despacho.

Por dios- dijo Kukaku poniéndose de pie- mejor me voy porque si van hablar de negocios me enfermare, además debo saludar a tu padre- la ojiverde comenzó a caminar y se detuvo- déjenme felicitarlas, lástima que no estuviste en mi boda Yoruichi, te hubiera lanzado el ramo a ti, porque Soi se negó hacerlo aunque le rogaron que fuera.

No seas quejista- reprocho la morena- tenía un desfile y mi regalo fue uno de los mejores para compensar.

Kukaku sonrió y entro a la casa, Yoruichi miro hacia Soi y enarco una de sus cejas- así que Tia quería que fueras por el ramo- dijo casi uniformemente, no podía evitar sentir celos.

Soi suspiro al notar el cambio en la morena- Kukaku se encargó de que el ramo estuviera lejos de sus manos.

Querrás decir de sus garras- dijo la morena con un tono de molestia en su voz, sonrió sutilmente y suspiro- que pasa con la empresa.

Soi sabía que era mejor seguir cambiar de tema antes de que la morena agriara su estado de ánimo- traigo unos requerimientos delo contrato con los chinos y recordarte que mañana se tiene que hacer él envió hacia Europa y necesitan de tu aval.

Traes lo que hay que firmar- cuestiono la morena.

Si, puedes hacerlo con calma y mañana mando por ellos.

Sería más fácil si tú lo firmaras- dijo la morena seria y comenzando a firmar todo- para que tenemos un departamento legal si no puede avalar que tú tomes responsabilidad cuando yo no este, no sería la primera vez.

Tu eres la presidenta- dijo Soi suavemente- sabes que no se pueden estar haciendo tantos cambios, los inversionistas, los empleados y hasta los mismos socios pueden dudar de la capacidad del conglomerado y del presidente.

La morena suspiro- papa está enfermo y lo que menos me puede importar es lo que los inversionistas y socios piensen- la morena cerro los ojos, tratando de calmar su mal humor.

Soi se acercó y le tomo del mentón para ver sus ojos- lo sé, nunca me agrado que las tonterías te quiten el buen humor- dijo sonriendo, se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que fue correspondido por la morena.

Vaya – dijo Kukaku desde la puerta corrediza- eso si es un beso.

Soi detuvo el contacto y sus sonrojos comenzaron a aparecer, mientras Yoruichi quería matar a su amiga por interrumpir su precioso momento, cuando Soi se apartó, la morena casi fulmina con la mirada a Kukaku, esta rápidamente entendió que había jodido el ambiente romántico.

Ups- dijo suavemente- solo vine a despedirme- dijo retrocediendo- las dejo, ya saben lo que dicen, tres son multitud.- salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y Soi no pudo evitar reírse ante el tino y ocurrencias de Kukaku.

Lo siento- dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa- ya sabes cómo es Kukaku.

No importa- Soi se puso seria-me preguntaba- dijo vacilante- que has decidido con respecto de ver a Rangiku.- cuestiono Soi.

Yoruichi puso mala cara y suspiro- la verdad yo no…- de pronto fueron interrumpidas de nuevo.

Señoritas- llamo una joven- la doctora Retsu ha llegado y pidió hablar con ustedes, antes de ver al señor Shihōin, se encuentra en la sala.

Hay no – dijo la morena con fastidio- lo que faltaba, seguro nos va a regañar.

Soi la miro extrañada- Yoruichi, somos adultas- dijo suavemente- vamos no hay que hacerla esperar.

* * *

><p>Las dos regresaron a la sala y ahí estaba la Doctora Unohana Retsu, su semblante serio y amable con su fina y alta figura.<p>

Oh ahí están- dijo Retsu esbozando una sonrisa cuando las vio venir.

Doctora Retsu- saludo Soi con una sonrisa y su habitual reverencia.

Unohana- dijo seria Yoruichi- es bueno verla.

Ya lo creo- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero saltemos los saludos y vayamos a lo importante.

Tomaron asiento, Yoruichi y Soi estaban juntas, la morena parecía algo nerviosa ya que había tomando la mano de Soi.

Bien, ya que están enteradas de la condición de Shiro no andaré con rodeos- dijo seriamente Unohana- con lo que sucedió este pasado fin de semana y viendo todos los estudios hechos por Isane, es imperativo que la cirugía se realicelo más pronto posible.

Cuando dice pronto, se refiere a cuánto tiempo- pregunto Soi.

Unohana sonrió- dos semanas máximo.

La morena rápidamente reacciono- pero eso es muy pronto, hay que.. – Soi apretó la mano de la morena haciendo que guardara silencio.

Yoruichi, si Unohana dice que debe ser pronto es para mejor, ella es la doctora- dijo suavemente.

Gracias Soi- dijo Retsu y miro a la morena- también me informaron que necesitas consultar un doctor, Shiro necesita de ustedes y no creo ayude que tu no puedas ni estar a su lado en el hospital sin hiperventilar- la morena suspiro y guardo silencio- traigo algunos nombres de doctores que podían ayudarte.

La morena lo sabía Retsu no cambiaba, siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña y para su molestia ella no tenía el valor de negarse. La doctora Unohana había sido la única que Yoruichi permitió tratarla cuando se enfermaba, después de la muerte de su madre ella no quería visitar ninguna clínica, doctor o lo que fuera, siendo Retsu amiga de la familia especialmente de Minako pudo lograr que Yoruichi aceptara que fuese su doctora con la condición de que ella la viera siempre en casa.

Yoruichi vio hacia Soi y de pronto recordó- Yo…ya tengo quien me atenderá.

Soi giro para ver a la morena sorprendida con esa noticia y sin entender que es lo que pensaba, por otra parte Retsu enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió- deberás- dijo con tono sorprendido- puedo saber quién lo hará.

Matsumoto- dijo la morena algo nerviosa- Rangiku Matsumoto, es una amiga de Soi.

Unohana sonrió ante la respuesta- realmente es una agradable sorpresa, Matsumoto Rangiku es una de las mejores en el ramo de la psiquiatría, por no decir la mejor- se dirigió a Soi- es bueno ver que te has preocupado porque Yoruichi tenga lo mejor en atención.

Soi asintió y hecho una mirada a la morena que parecía preocupada, pero la doctora Retsu no se quedó satisfecha y decidió aclarar- bueno, ya que Isane también la conoce le pediré su número para ponerme en contacto con ella y así poder dar seguimiento al tratamiento.

Pero...la morena dudo- no quiero causarle más molestias y preocupación, además con lo de papa creo que ya tiene suficiente.

Gracias por tu preocupación pero manejo el área de cardiología en el hospital, doy clases en la universidad de Tokio y puedo atender a cada uno de mis pacientes con total profesionalismo y tú eres uno de mis pacientes- sonrió levemente- ahora, Soi confió en que estés pendiente de que Yoruichi no falte a sus consultas, iré con Shiro para ultimar detalles.

Por supuesto Doctora Retsu- respondió Soi.

Yoruichi suspiro cuando vio que Unohana caminaba rumbo a las escaleras y por ende a la habitación de su padre, pero al pie de las mismas Unohana se detuvo y se dirigió a ellas.

Por cierto- dijo con una media sonrisa- fue una agradable sorpresa lo de su relación, espero se comporten.

Y fue así como por un tonto impulso adolescente que Soi no comprendía Yoruichi soltó el agarre de su mano, mientras Soi sonría en confusión ya que este día su noviazgo parecía ser el boom en noticia, Unohana las dejo pues comenzó su camino a la habitación de Shiro Shihōin, el silencio invadió la sala mientras la mente de Soi corría rápidamente en un pequeño detalle, su relación era una farsa, una pantomima, demasiado bien actuada para ser sinceros, suspiro y su rostro cambio de expresión, la morena vio el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Soi pues ella nunca había sido de fingir cuando algo le irritaba, intuyo que le estaba molestando que la noticia de su relación estaba corriendo con demasiada rapidez.

Pero no era momento de pensar, más bien tenía algo que decir- de verdad aceptas que Rangiku sea tu doctora.

La morena suspiro y se encogió de hombros- no me queda de otra, si no es ella será alguien que Retsu proponga y si tu confías en ella, creo que puedo darle un voto de confianza.

Si no quieres hacerlo, yo podría hablar con Unohana- dijo seria- Rangiku me dijo que no debíamos presionarte, que tu debías querer ser atendida.

Yoruichi sonrió- gracias, pero al final es algo que debo hacer, no crees- pregunto la morena- hay veces que no puedes obviar ciertas cosas.

Soi suspiro- bueno, le diré que mañana haga un espacio para ti- se acercó un poco a la morena- si quieres yo puedo llevarte.

No- espeto la morena- puedo ir sola, no quiero que te preocupes por eso- sonrió y se acercó a Soi- quieres cenar, claro si no tienes que cenar con tu amiga.

Sería bueno cenar- dijo suavemente- además, hay algo que quiero platicarte- la morena se detuvo y la vio seria.

Estas molesta- pregunto con tono preocupado Yoruichi- Soi sonrió levemente porque aun con el tiempo transcurrido la morena aun podía saber cuándo algo le molestaba.

No exactamente- suspiro suavemente- es que hoy tuve una llamada de Rukia y su novio- la morena suspiro y lo supo, era la atención a su relación lo que Soi no quería, pero Soi prosiguió con lo demás- Byakuya fue a verme- dijo con una sonrisa.

No me digas- dijo Yoruichi abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Byakuya no era de esas personas que corrían por un chisme o un acontecimiento- mira en verdad lo siento no pensé que te fueran a molestar a ti- dijo la morena tratando de explicarse.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Soi enarcando una de sus cejas.

Rukia y Byakuya estuvieron acá, Ichigo venía con ellos y bueno Kukaku también ya sabe, por eso estaba acá- dijo rápidamente la morena- ella estaba molesta porque no se lo había contado.

Quieres decir que todos estuvieron acá- cuestiono Soi con extrañeza- esto es extraño en verdad- arrugo su frente ante lo último que había dicho la morena- como es que no le habías dicho a Kukaku.

La morena se encogió de hombros tratando de no darle importancia- no se- dijo dudosa- todo a pasado tan rápido y ..

Y- cuestionó Soi.

No creí que esto fuera posible- suspiro- Kukaku es especial, tu misma la viste hoy, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que no quieres o te sientas incomoda.

Soi sonrió levemente- a mí nadie me obliga hacer algo que no quiero, si Tia no pudo hacerlo en su tiempo no veo porque aora seria diferente- suspiro- mira no voy a mentir, me siento en deuda contigo y pensé que hacer esto sería bueno.

Yoruichi se puso muy seria- entonces esto no debe seguir, yo te dije que no quería que te sintieras obligada- comenzó a tomar camino a la cocina.

Espera- dijo Soi tomándola del brazo- eso fue cuando acepte, creo que al final han salido cosas buenas de esto- dijo suavemente- Shiro puede curarse por completo y volver a tener una vida más saludable, tu puedes superar el miedo a los doctores y hospitales.

La morena suspiro- en parte tienes razón, pero a que costo- le dijo suavemente- fingir, hacer algo que te incomoda?

Soi suspiro- creo que el respeto y el cariño que nos tenemos es real- aclaró Soi- no fingido.

La morena paso su mano libre sobre su cabellera violeta- realmente no sé porque estamos hablando de esto.

Tú lo sacaste a flote- dijo Soi- yo solo iba a decirte que fue realmente fue un poco cómico ver a Byakuya preguntándome si lo nuestro era verdad, pero tienes razón en una cosa, esto de nosotros está corriendo demasiado rápido.

La morena sonrió- bueno, iremos más despacio- le guiño el ojo- ahora si me sueltas podre ir a la cocina para pedir que sirvan la cena.

Señoritas, llamo la enfermera- la doctora Unohana solicita su presencia.

* * *

><p>En la amplia habitación de Shiro Shihōin se encontraba Unohana a un lado de Shiro, Yoruichi y Soi estaban al otro lado esperando lo que Retsu tenía que decir.<p>

Ya que están todos acá, quiero quedar clara- dijo Retsu con seriedad -he hablado con Shiro y llegamos al acuerdo que dentro de 2 semanas será la operación, creo que sería más conveniente programarla para la mañana- dijo viendo su agenda personal.- Espero que el procedimiento no dure más de seis horas, la recuperación posiblemente tome un mes o quizás menos- vio a Shiro y le sonrió- siempre y cuando Shiro ponga de su parte.

La recuperación- pregunto Soi- como debe ser.

Bueno, creo que pasara una semana en el hospital y depende de su evolución se dará de alta, pero- aclaro con seriedad- Shiro debe seguir las recomendaciones al pie de la letra.

Luego que, el estará bien- pregunto la morena.

Cuando pase un mes, se podrá decir que Shiro puede volver a su vida normal- dijo sonriente- así que si quiere irse a pescar, volver a su ajetreada vida de trabajo o hasta hacer una que otra locura, el no tendrá problema alguno.

La morena sonrió y Soi se sintió un poco aliviada, las cosas posiblemente volverán a ser como antes…quizá.

Esto creo que es todo- dijo Suavemente- Shiro, espero sigas las indicaciones y como siempre un placer- miro hacia las chicas- espero el apoyo de ustedes en todo esto.

Por supuesto.- respondieron las dos.

La acompaño- dijo Soi y se fue junto a Retsu, casi a su salida de la habitación miro hacia la morena.- por cierto Yoruichi recuerda que estaré pendiente de tu evolución- después de eso cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a padre e hija solos.

Estas bien papa- preguntó la morena sentándose junto a Shiro en su cama.

Shiro bufo suavemente- Retsu puede ser un poco estricta- dijo casi haciendo puchero y se puso serio- así que tú, vas al doctor también.

Creo que no me quedaba de otra- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Shiro rio con ganas y luego de un momento se puso serio- quiero que llames a Ginrei y Yamamoto para ver si pueden venir mañana por la mañana, diles que deseo hablar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Soi y Yoruichi habían cenado y platicado un poco más tranquilas aunque al principio la morena estaba un poco nerviosa por el pedido de su padre de ver a sus dos amigos que para colmo eran abogados, Soi había intentado calmar sus miedos y decirle que simplemente Shiro- dono quería ser precavido, que todo iba a estar bien, unos minutos después cambiaron el rumbo de la charla y al terminar de cenar quedaron en que Soi se pondría en contacto para decirle a qué horas tendría su cita con Matsumoto.<p>

Soi salió de la mansión Shihōin, dejando a su novia un poco más tranquila y a la vez esperando que las cosas salieran bien para todos.

* * *

><p>Entonces, acepto- pregunto asombrada Rangiku.<p>

Algo así.- dijo suavemente Soi- más bien creo que con Retsu no le quedo de otra.

Retsu- se quedó pensando la pelirroja- Doctora Unohana Retsu, hay no- se quejó Rangiku- porque ella está metida en esto.

Porque es la doctora de Shiro-dono y es la que siempre ha atendido a Yoruichi- aclaro Soi- además que tiene de malo- dijo con toda naturalidad- reaccionas como Yoruichi.

Como es eso que reacciono como Yoruichi- cuestiono la pelirroja.

Es como si le temieran.- Soi se encogió de hombros- a mí me parece una gran persona y siempre ha sido respetuosa, amable y muy profesional.

Contigo, quizá porque tú eres su tipo de chica- aclaro Rangiku- porque en realidad ella parece tener bipolaridad, ya sabes la sonrisa amable de un lado y esa sonrisa sádica que dice no tienes otra opción- suspiro- ella fue la encargada de asesorarme en mi maestría y créeme, es de temer.

Soi puso los ojos- realmente- cuestionó- que es eso que soy su tipo de chica.

La pelirroja sonrió- que eres un poco parecida a ella, claro no tan bipolar pero andan por los mismos rangos.- vio que Soi no le había entendido- bien lo resumo- enumero con sus dedos- amable, profesional, respetuosa- suspiro- pero si quieres ser jodida puedes serlo.

Ahah – dijo Soi y sonrió- entonces a qué hora puedes atenderla.

9:00 de la mañana- anoto algo en su agenda- en mi consultorio- suspiro- me iré a dormir. Descansa- dijo y tomo rumbo a su habitación.

Rangiku- llamo Soi y la pelirroja se detuvo- sé que no tengo que decirlo pero por favor, se amable con ella- dijo seriamente y Matsumoto sonrió.

No te preocupes, seré muy profesional y por supuesto por ser tú seré más cuidosa con ella, así que no te preocupes- dijo ella.

Soi suspiro- gracias, ahora debo llamarle para avisarle- dijo seriamente- buenas noches.

* * *

><p>El celular repicaba mientras ella salía del baño, la morena se apresuró a contestar- hola- respondió, tratando de ponerse de pie pues se había lanzado a su cama con el afán de contestar el teléfono.<p>

Hola, espero no molestarte ya que es algo tarde- dijo Suavemente Soi.

Para nada- trato de arreglar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pero le costaba con el teléfono celular en su mano- si me permites- puso el celular en alta voz y lo coloco en la mesita de noche- bien ya está, todo bien- cuestiono mientras comenzaba a secar su cuerpo.

Humm- si, solo llamaba para- Soi detuvo su plática al escuchar un sonido extraño de fondo.- Yoruichi, interrumpo algo.

La morena sonrió- no- aclaro, mientras comenzaba a colocarse la ropa de dormir- solo puse el teléfono en alta voz para hablar contigo, salía de la ducha y me visto para dormir- dijo naturalmente.

Ohh- dijo suavemente Soi y por un momento guardo silencio.

Que pasa- cuestiono la morena en tono preocupante.

Nada..digo…yo solo- Soi trataba de hablar pero su nerviosismo no la dejaba, por un momento su mente le hizo reaccionar a lo que la morena explicaba, "ella estaba desnuda al otro lado del teléfono", por otro lado la morena no podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa al notar como Soi tartamudeaba cosa que hacia siempre que estaba muy nerviosa y ahora podía suponer que hasta estaría sonrojada, cosa que era totalmente cierto.

Soi suspiro y aclaro su garganta- solo quería avisarte que Rangiku te atenderá a las nueva de la mañana, por favor se puntual.

Lo hare- dijo la morena- gracias Soi.- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo ponía normal- es tarde, deberías descansar- bostezo levemente- buenas noches.

Buenas noches y que descanses- dijo Soi y término la llamada.

Te quiero- dijo para si la morena y apago la luz.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos los que leen... primeramente quiero agradecer como siempre a los que leen esta historia y la otra, por los que dejan reviews y me animan a seguir escirbiendo, a los que estan pendientes de la actualizacion y a los que les parece que esta es una buena historia.**

**susurro nocturno -gracias por el comentario.**

**Mariana Rosas- espero que tus padres entiendan las emociones de un lector.**

**jScarlet- espero que las cosas se pongan mejor dentro de poquitin.**

**ahora bien tengo que pedir disculpas y su paciencia, ya que por ahora mi computadora esta en modo me estoy muriendo-ayuda y mi trabajo se esta poniendo como esclavitud moderna XD por lo que las actualizaciones no seran tan seguidas, pero recuerden que esto no se abandona...hasta el final y mas alla.**

**PD. lamento si tengo horrores de ortografia o una palabra esta mal ...-.- **

**saludos y cuidense.**

**CAPITULO No 14**

**Midtown Tower- Martes 9:00 AM (Primera Sesión- Choque)**

Yoruichi se encontraba en la sala de espera, la secretaria parecía un poco ansiosa para su gusto y el decorado era poco serio a su parecer, pero cambio de parecer y le pareció muy adecuado cuando la puerta se abrió y una niña de 10 años salía de la consulta con sus padres.

Matsumoto se asomó a la puerta y la vio ahí sentada, miro hacia la pared de enfrente y sonrió, realmente le dio una buena impresión siendo puntual, pero era hora de comenzar.

Puede pasar señorita Shihōin- dijo Rangiku con toda seriedad.

Yoruichi suspiro y se levantó de su asiento para seguir a la doctorcita al interior, hasta este punto se preguntaba que hablaría ahí adentro con ella, que preguntaría, que es lo que ella debía decir, si tenía algún sofá y ella se sentaría a su costado para escuchar su vida y obra.

Puedes tomar asiento- dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa- me imagino que es tu primera vez con un psicólogo.

La morena se encontraba seria- realmente los médicos, cualquiera que sea su especialidad no son mis personas favoritas para visitar.

Pero estas acá- señalo la pelirroja.

La morena encogió sus hombros- creo que no tenía más opción- suspiro- entonces como se hace esto- pregunto.

Siempre hay opciones- aclaro Rangiku- esto- dijo señalando a la morena y a ella misma- no tiene alguna regla que seguir o una costumbre de cómo se hace, cada paciente es diferente.

La morena cruzo sus brazos y comenzó a inspeccionar el consultorio de pronto noto una foto en el escritorio donde aparecía Soi junto a Rangiku sonriendo, se podía decir que parecían cariñosas una con la otra, no pudo sentir una punzada de celos que no pasó desapercibida por Rangiku.

Esa foto fue cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a Nikko- dijo seria- de las pocas veces que he visto que ella se relaja- dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena guardo momento en silencio- en Nikko sería el colmo que no se relajara.

Rangiku prefirió cambiar el tema de conversación- me imagino que no estas acá para hablar de Soi Fong, así que será mejor que comencemos.

Realmente no, pero tengo una pregunta para ti- dijo suavemente.

Adelante- respondió la pelirroja.

No te agrada nuestra relación, verdad, por eso fuiste a mi oficina ese día- sonrió sarcásticamente- a advertirme que tuviera cuidado.

Rangiku suspiro- la verdad no me agrada- dijo suavemente y vio como el rostro de la morena parecía tenso pero siempre mostrando calma, sonrió un poco ante el hecho de que la morena realmente sabía cómo mantener las apariencias- no me agrada la forma en que se ha dado, porque es una pantalla, un engaño para todos- suspiro levemente- pero me pregunto, también lo es para ustedes?

Pensé- dijo la morena pero Rangiku no pudo evitar reírse, haciendo que la morena se molestara un poco más ante la actitud poco seria de la pelirroja, pues le para ella que lo que hablaban era serio.

Pensaste que- pregunto tratando de calmar su risa- que estaba celosa- negó con su cabeza- ese no es el caso- Soi no es amiga de sus exparejas.

La morena respondió rápidamente- pero realmente, yo no soy su pareja.

Rangiku sonrió levemente y se obligó a poner un poco de seriedad- si vas a ser mi paciente quiero que seas consiente que tienes que ser tú la que decida será atendida, no porque no te queda otra opción -la morena trataba de hablar, pero ella no la dejo- si aceptas ser atendida por mí, el tema no será Soi a menos que yo saque el tema a colación.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas en confusión.- como es...- suspiro- creo que ya soy tu paciente.

Rangiku puso su rostro peligrosamente serio- le dije a Soi que podía verte hoy a las nueve, pero eso no significa que acepto que seas mi paciente.

Pe..pero- se alarmo un poco- le dije a Unohana que tu serias mi doctora.

Ese es otro punto- dijo rápidamente- la doctora Unohana es una eminencia en cardiología, pero acá estamos en otro campo de la medicina y aquí- dijo señalando su consultorio- mando yo.

Yoruichi se puso un poco molesta- no voy a rogar para que me atiendas- espeto molesta.

Tampoco quiero eso- dijo suavemente- mira puedes ir con Soi y quejarte, pero yo quiero que seas tú la que esté de acuerdo consigo misma en ser atendida, en que quieras sanar, vencer miedos, no esperar el tener que sedarte para que calmar tus nervios o que no entres en pánico.

Como es que…- pregunto la morena.

No fue Soi si es lo que piensas- aclaro rápidamente- conozco a la doctora Kosetsu y ella me hablo para ver que hacia contigo después que despertaras- la pelirroja miro su reloj y miro hacia la morena y le tendió una pequeña tarjeta- ahí se encuentra a mi numero privado y el del consultorio- suspiro- la consulta termino, piensa lo que te he dicho y si quieres que sea tu doctora después de toda esta charla, llámame.

Yoruichi miro la pequeña tarjeta y vio a la pelirroja que para su pesar hablaba en serio, tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolso- entiendo, gracias por las molestias- dijo suavemente y camino hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Soi estaba escuchando al jefe del departamento finanzas y trataba de poner atención a lo que decía, pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Yoruichi, pero no era el típico pensamiento de enamoramiento o de anhelo, más bien era de preocupación y nerviosismo.<p>

Eran las 10:27 y sabía que a esta hora Yoruichi posiblemente ya había salido del consultorio de Rangiku, entonces cuál era su preocupación… Rangiku Matsumoto, su amiga del alma, ella realmente podía confiar en ella y de su profesionalismo, pero por otra parte tenía esa manía protectora con ella y eso podía resultar en un problema con Yoruichi porque si la pelirroja era protectora, la morena era una mujer extremadamente posesiva y celosa.

Después de dos largas y angustiosas horas Soi Fong no perdió tiempo y marco su teléfono rápidamente con el número de Rangiku que para su mala suerte sonó, sonó y la mando al buzón.- pero qué diablos- dijo molesta- increíble que lo tenga apagado.- suspiro y salió de la oficina.

Lisa se encontraba al teléfono y vio que Soi estaba frente a ella- lo siento, pero la señorita Shihōin parece que tiene apagado su teléfono y aún no ha llegado a casa.

Bien.- dijo suavemente y poniendo su rostro serio- deja de intentar posiblemente no contestará- sonrió levemente- que tenemos para la tarde.

Nada, más que preparar el informe para finanzas – dijo Lisa- la señorita Shihōin ya casi lo estaba terminando, me dio una copia para revisión.

Encontraste algo que corregir- pregunto Soi.

La verdad no- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa al ver que Soi tenía esa cara de satisfacción en su rostro- pero hay algo que deseaba consultar- dijo suavemente.

Dime- cuestiono Soi.

Usted sabe porque la señorita Shihōin desea contratar un asistente- pregunto Lisa.

Una evidente sorpresa para Soi Fong- perdón- dijo contrariada- otra asistente- no lo se en verdad, me tomas por sorpresa.

Bueno, pensé que usted sabia- dijo Lisa- es que ya tengo a la persona seleccionada y ahora no sé cuál será el próximo paso.

Soi suspiro- mañana ella regresa a la oficina y seguramente podrás hablarlo con ella, mándame el informe a mi correo, yo lo terminare.

Ahorita mismo señorita Fong- dijo Lisa y vio como ella regresaba a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi estaba en una cafetería a unas calles de Midtown Tower, con la tarjeta en la mano y meditando todo lo que había pasado, después de su desastrosa consulta con Rangiku fue por algo de comer pues no desayuno en casa para poder llegar a tiempo a la dichosa consulta, sin contar que el nerviosismos no le permitió probar bocado alguno.<p>

Tenía casi tres horas en la cafetería y realmente no le importaba perder su tiempo ahí, no quería llegar a casa y que su padre le preguntara como le había ido, no quería contestar las insistentes llamadas de la oficina así que solo puso su teléfono en modo silencio y que sonara hasta que la llamada se fuera al buzón, sabía que Soi Fong trataría de saber cómo le fue en su consulta médica con su querida amiga.

Pero entonces, porque ella aún tenía esa tarjeta en su mano en otra ocasión la hubiese tirado al primer recipiente de basura sin miramiento, aunque debía de darle crédito a la pelirroja porque en primer lugar no era que se negaba a ser su doctora, se negaba a la manera en que ella había llegado a su consultorio y era casi obligada.

Entonces ella realmente quería esto, hablarle a una extraña sobre sus miedos e inseguridades; abrir su alma y corazón para que viera como era en realidad- esto es una mierda- dijo suavemente y llamo al mesero.

**Midtown Tower- Martes 12:55 PM (Segunda Sesión- Acuerdo)**

La morena iba dentro del ascensor que marcaba el piso número 7, saco su teléfono y mientras la puerta se abría marcaba el número que decía en la tarjeta.

Hola -respondió suavemente una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Soy Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo suavemente, hubo un momento de silencio y luego hablo - quiero que tú seas mi médico y quiero superar esa cosa que tengo con los hospitales.

Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –acepto atenderte, pero no quiero hablar de esto por teléfono.

Eso está bien por mí - la morena sonrió - estoy en la sala de espera de tu consultorio.

Hubo un sonido de movimientos en la línea y de pronto la puerta se abrió impetuosamente y con teléfono en mano Rangiku Matsumoto mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, corto la llamada inmediatamente- puede pasar señorita Shihōin.

La morena guardo su celular y camino hacia la pelirroja, que al instante la dejo pasar y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Pensé que tomaría más tiempo el que te decidieras - dijo la pelirroja.

La morena sonrió amargamente- tampoco espere eso, pero luego de ver cuantas llamadas pérdidas tengo de la oficina no me pareció prudente dejarlo para mañana.

Yo dije que tenía que ser tu decisión- suspiro la pelirroja.

Y lo es - dijo seriamente- pero admito que tampoco quiero molestar a Soi, diciendo que al final no intentaré hacer algo con mi problema.

Rangiku sonrió levemente - bueno, por lo menos no eres la única que ha contactado - vio como por un instante la morena cambio su actitud pero rápidamente. Intentó parecer impasible- en todo caso, me alegro que reconsideraras.

Realmente no es fácil - suspiró - no soy de las personas que van y cuentan sus problemas o su vida a un desconocido.

Bueno yo tampoco soy de meterme en la vida de los demás o querer saber todo - sonrió maliciosamente - no espera, si me agrada y más cuando me pagan por ello- dijo con una sonrisa y la morena no pudo evitar reírse de eso.

Entonces, cuál es el siguiente paso- pregunto algo inquieta.

Lo primero es aclararte que lo que hablemos de ahora en adelante, será sólo entre nosotras pues todo será considerado como secreto profesional.

Gracias por la aclaración, pero aun así es difícil sentirse cómoda con todo esto- dijo la morena con seriedad.

Entiendo el punto, pero es más difícil cuando tienes la idea errónea en tu mente de que invado tu vida, tu espacio personal y hasta que me apropio de tu novia.

Sé que es descabellado, pero es algo que no puedo evitar- dijo suavemente – aun no puedo comprender como es que ella acepto compartir su apartamento, siendo ella tan independiente.

Rangiku sonrió- que quieras ser una isla no significa que no puedes ser habitada, además no soy masoquista para meterme a un cuarto y escuchar a la novia de mi ex – sonrió- si ese fuera el caso.

Ella me dijo que eres muy profesional- dijo la morena.

Rangiku suspiro y se puso seria- porque soy profesional debo señalar que no estas acá para hablar de Soi o de mí.

Bien, pero quiero ser franca- dijo la morena- siento celos- dijo suavemente- siento que tienes algo con ella, que yo perdí hace tiempo.

Eso de los celos ya lo sabía, lo note en el restaurante la vez que nos encontramos- dijo suavemente.- pero tú tienes una relación con ella.

Pero tú sabes los términos de esa relación- bufo la morena y se quedó pensando- hay veces que siento que las cosas se me van de las manos.

Es normal- dijo la pelirroja - no todo lo que nos proponemos debe salir como lo queremos.

Lo sé- dijo con una media sonrisa- pero a lo que me refiero es que cuando creo que puedo hacer algo bien parece que todo sale al contrario.

Y con eso te refieres a algo en específico- pregunto la pelirroja, sacando una pequeña libreta y anotando en ella.

No lo sé- suspiro- sabes lo difícil que es ser un Shihōin- sonrió al ver como Rangiku negaba con su cabeza- soy hija única, la princesa de papa- su mirada parecía perdida- todos esperan que sea perfecta, hasta mi padre aunque él no lo diga.

Es una carga lo de tu apellido- pregunto.

No en realidad- dijo algo sonriente- papa me enseño que debo estar orgullosa de ser una Shihōin y todo lo que conlleva, pero la gente tiende a tener una percepción errónea de lo que puedo ser o de quien soy.

Le percepción de las personas la mayoría de veces son equivocadas, parece que tienden a estereotipar- sonrió levemente- aunque el que te muestres de una manera, sintiendo o siendo de otra no ayuda a ver como en realidad eres- dijo la pelirroja.

Yoruichi sonrió- no todos merecen saber cómo en realidad soy.

Rangiku sonrió y anoto algo en su libreta- como fue el cambio de ser hija única a tener una persona con quien compartir tus padres.

La morena suspiro- fue extraño- dijo con una media sonrisa- recuerdo que papa salió de viaje de improvisto, mama tomo la tarea de contarme que la niña que llegaba a jugar de vez en cuando iba a quedarse con nosotros, que sus papas habían muerto y que yo sería como una hermana mayor para ella- suspiro- fuimos de compras para arreglar su habitación, a los cuatro días llego junto a papa.

Que pensaste- pregunto la pelirroja.

Al principio me pareció que tendría con quien jugar- sonrió- pero ella no era justamente muy activa- vio como Rangiku negaba con la cabeza- era más bien calmada, luego le tuve un poco de celos, mama paso como una semana todas las noches en su habitación hasta que se dormía y papa pasaba más tiempo con nosotros.

Te sentiste reemplazada, por ella o que le daban más atención que a ti- inquirió la doctora.

No solo era la atención de mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa- se suponía que tendría una hermanita con quien jugar y ella apenas me miraba o me hablaba.

Típico- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- después del tiempo como fue.

Creo que el trato diario fue mejorando con el tiempo- dijo suavemente- mi amiga Kukaku y Kaien ayudaron bastante, además como cosa que me pareció linda y casi divertido fue que Soi nunca se refiero a ellos como padres, siempre fue Shiro-dono y Minako-san.

Como describirías tu niñez, en pocas palabras- pregunto Rangiku.

Normal, divertida y muy querida- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Rangiku miro sus apuntes y luego a la morena- he pensado que tus consultas sean de una hora y media, todos los días.

Por mi está bien, creo- dijo suavemente- con qué frecuencia tienen tus pacientes las consultas.

Como te lo he dicho, cada paciente es diferente- suspiro levemente- en tu caso, según se Shiro-dono tiene una cirugía pronto- la morena suspiro algo molesta- el que tu estés en condiciones de acompañarlo y darle ánimos es primordial, tampoco quiere decir que haremos esto de forma irresponsable.

Entiendo y en verdad agradezco la ayuda- dijo suavemente- y como hacemos con tus honorarios.

De eso no te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- tu novia se encargara de eso.

Realmente preferiría...- Rangiku negó con su cabeza y la morena guardo silencio.

Sé que preferirías pagarlo tú - dijo suavemente- pero ella no dejaría que pagaras tu tratamiento, siendo ella quien me recomendó, así que nos vemos mañana a las nueve.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi asintió y salió del consultorio dando un respiro largo, vio su celular y marco el número que indicaba la última llamada perdida.<p>

Buenas tardes, presidencia del conglomerado Shihōin- respondió Lisa el teléfono.

Lisa, tengo varias llamadas, acaso hay algún problema- pregunto la morena y alcanzo a escuchar como Lisa dejaba escapar un suspiro.

No hay ningún problema señorita Shihōin, la verdad es que la señorita Fong ha estado intentado contactarla, me parece que es algo de carácter personal- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

La morena suspiro- bueno, puedes comunicarla o está ocupada.

Permítame y la comunico- dijo Lisa y rápidamente llamo a Soi- Señorita Fong, la señorita Shihōinestá en la línea y desea hablar con usted.

Comunícamela- espeto rápidamente y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Soi- dijo suavemente la morena.

Yoruichi, donde estas- pregunto rápidamente- sabes cuantas veces Lisa ha intentado contactarte.

Estoy en mi auto y voy camino a casa-suspiro- vi las llamadas, por eso correspondo- aclaro la morena.

Donde has estado todo este tiempo- pregunto con un tono algo molesto.

No sabía que mi novia fuera tan controladora- dijo la morena con un tono de burla y supuso que Soi estaría sonrojada o echando humo- fui a la cita con Matsumoto.

No te controlo- dijo suavemente- estaba- guardo silencio un momento- preocupada y quería saber cómo te había ido.

Me fue bien- aclaro la morena- no debías preocuparte, además tu amiga te puede contar en la noche.

Soi bufo- ni me ha contestado las llamadas- dijo indignada- todo bien- pregunto con un tono suave.

Si- respondió la morena- mañana regreso a la oficina, pero llegare tarde- aclaro rápidamente- tengo cita con Matsumoto a la misma hora.

Soi frunció el ceño ligeramente- pensé que las citas serian cada semana.

No, serán todos los días- aclaro la morena.

Bien, ten cuidado- suspiro- Yoruichi, te parece si mañana almorzamos, ya que hoy no iré a tu casa.

No tienes que llevarme a almorzar solo para compensar Soi- dijo la morena- entiendo que necesites tu espacio.

Un momento de silencio en la línea- no compenso, pero me agradaría hablar fuera de la oficina contigo para variar y tampoco quiero que Shiro-dono piense que hoy llego a casa solo porque somos novias.

Papa no se molesta porque pases en casa- dijo suavemente- será bueno salir de la oficina para variar- ten cuidado- la llamada termino y Soi no puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro, mientras que Yoruichi manejaba camino a casa con una sensación de tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi llego a la mansión y rápidamente una de las muchachas de servicio se acercó a ella- señorita Shihōin- dijo suavemente- la señorita Fong ha hablado muchas veces y otras veces la señorita Lisa- suspiro- además su padre ha preguntado por usted, desde que los señores Genryūsai y Kuchiki se marcharon, por cierto le dejaron saludos.<p>

La morena frunció el ceño- ya hable con Soi Fong- respondió- cuanto tiempo estuvieron los señores con papa.

Vinieron como a las 9:30 y se marcharon como a las 12 del medio día- dijo haciendo memoria la joven- se les ofreció almuerzo pero ellos declinaron, pues tenían cosas que hacer.

Gracias- dijo la morena y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre que al verla entrar sonrió ampliamente.

Hija, que te tomo tanto tiempo- cuestiono el moreno.

Yoruichi sonrió y se recostó a su lado- fue un poco difícil mi primera sesión, realmente tuve un momento para pensarlo, según las indicaciones de la doctora.

Así que Ran-chan se puso difícilehh- dijo el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa- ella es muy buena en su especialidad, creo que eso le ayudo para poder llegar a ser tan cercana a Soi.

Ella quería que yo estuviera de acuerdo en tratarme- dijo suavemente y miro a su padre- pero yo haría cualquier cosa porque tú estés bien.

Shiro se puso serio ante lo que la morena decía- espero recuerdes eso que me estás diciendo ahora.

La morena lo vio con curiosidad- me dijeron que vino Yamaji y Ginrei.

Si, preguntaron por ti- dijo con una sonrisa- pensé que debía dejar las cosas en orden por si acaso.

Papa- dijo la morena algo molesta- como piensas eso, además Unohana dijo que la operación no era riesgosa.

Bueno, cálmate- dijo suavemente- ya sabes cómo suelo de pensar en todo y en este caso solo busco tu bien y el de Soi, por cierto vendrá esta noche.

No- respondió la morena- tal vez mañana este por acá, pero quien sabe.

Como van las cosas entre ustedes- pregunto con seriedad Shiro.

La morena lo miro algo extrañada- bien, lo normal- respondió- no deberías de preocuparte por eso.

No me preocupo, solo me aseguro de que las dos están bien- sonrió- mañana vuelves al trabajo y desearía que intentaras hablar con Unohana para ver si ya puedo prescindir de la enfermera.

Papa no creo que Unohana apruebe eso- dijo sonriente- además no pienso ni arriesgarme en preguntar, porque no descansamos juntos y luego despertamos para ver la noticias y cenar.

No sé cómo es que puedes dormir tanto- espeto el moreno pero asintió dejando que la morena sonriente se acomodara a su lado.

* * *

><p>Soi había dejado la oficina con su trabajo hecho para que mañana la morena no encontrara pendientes, por otro lado se sentía ansiosa por llegar al apartamento y no era para descansar, relajarse o para pasar un rato de ocio, tenía cosas que hablar con su amiga.<p>

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y escucho esa música que según Rangiku hacia que cualquier persona se relajara, camino hacia la cocina y ahí estaba con una copa de vino en su mano y preparando la mesa.

Oh llegas a tiempo la cena ya está servida- dijo la pelirroja con una cara sonriente.

La cena puede esperar- dijo Soi- te hable muchas veces y ni una vez te dignaste a contestarme.- espeto- no te molestaste en corresponderme.

Wou- exclamo Rangiku- suenas peor que Byakuya en los reclamos y eso que contigo no me acuesto.

Soi quedo descolocada ante esa respuesta y suspiro- solo quería saber que había pasado con la consulta, me preocupe.

Que te preocupaba- cuestiono la pelirroja con seriedad.

Ella, tu – se quedó pensando un momento- no quería que las cosas salieran mal, Yoruichi puede ser un poco aprensiva y tú eres – suspiro-muy profesional en tu trabajo, no entiendo porque tardaron tanto en una sesión, sin contar que la veras todos los días.

Así que ya sabes todos los detalles- dijo con seriedad- que sea profesional no quiere decir que no tenga corazón o escrúpulos.

No se me todos los detalles- dijo suavemente- solo lo esencial- suspiro- creí que tú me darías tu versión.

Rangiku enarco una de sus cejas y suspiro- te diré lo que le dije a ella, todo lo que hable con ella es considerado secretó paciente doctor, así que te recomiendo que no preguntes porque no hallaras respuestas de mi parte, si ella quiere contarte es su asunto.

Soi frunció el ceño- no te pido que me cuentes lo que hablan, solo quería saber cómo había sido su encuentro.

Entonces porque te enfadas- pregunto la pelirroja- vienes reclamando porque no te informo lo que pasa con tu novia- suspiro – te pido por favor que no le cuestiones sobre las sesiones y aclaro que el tratamiento que yo disponga con mis pacientes es el que considero mejor.

Bien- espeto Soi- entiendo el punto doctora Matsumoto.

Me alegro- dijo suavemente- ahora olvida tu amargura y siéntate a cenar.

* * *

><p>La mañana del día miércoles llego y la sesión se llevó con total normalidad, Yoruichi conto parte de su niñez y para su asombro sintió que podía contar cosas que no contaba a nadie, realmente Rangiku hacia que todo fuera más fácil, preguntaba poco y dejaba que ella se desenvolviera asiendo que se sintiera cómoda, aunque le causaba curiosidad lo que podía escribir en esa libreta en sus manos.<p>

A las 11 de la mañana estaba arribando a la empresa y para su deleite Soi ya la esperaba en su oficina, pero antes de poder hablar Lisa había dado los recados y lo que tenía que ver para ese día, cuando salió comenzó la conversación.

Quería informarte- dijo Soi suavemente- Lisa hizo reservaciones en el Hamadaya, así que tendremos que salir en treinta minutos.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- que celebramos para que me lleves al Hamadaya- dijo la morena acercándose a Soi y tomándola de la mano.

Soi sonrió apretó la mano de la morena- celebro el que quieras superar tus problemas- dijo un poco seria pero con su corazón acelerándose, pues la morena había acortado la distancia considerablemente tanto que podía sentir su respiración y su aliento sobre su rostro. Por su parte la morena no podía evitar querer un pequeño beso de bienvenida así que aprovecho que Soi le hablaba para acortar la distancia, así que ahí estaban una frente a la otra sus miradas encontradas los ardientes orbes dorados como el sol y el gris acerado como espadas que podía atravesar el alma.

La sonrisa juguetona de la morena y el leve carmesí del rostro de Soi fue lo último que vieron porque al instante las dos acortaron la distancia, el beso fue un leve contacto fue como un beso casto que duro poco, aun así las dos quedaron casi sin aliento y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, no paso mucho para que la morena volviera a besar a Soi que rápidamente respondió el beso y como parecía ser una costumbre la puerta de la oficina sea abrió siendo interrumpidas nada más u nada menos que por Lisa que al instante de verlas se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, aunque al instante se recompuso y hablo.

Lamento la interrupción, pero llame a su puerta – suspiro- señorita Shihōin, tiene una llamada de Kukaku Shiba.

Esta vez fue totalmente diferente, aunque fueron pilladas en una situación intima no hicieron gran lio, la morena no se apartó de Soi en ningún momento y Soi por su parte solo puso su rostro serio y no soltaron el agarre de su mano.

Será mejor que conteste- dijo la morena rápidamente- Pasa la llamada Lisa.

Si señorita- dijo rápidamente y salió de la oficina.

Vengo en media hora- dijo Soi y la morena le sonrió.

Soi salió dela oficina y la morena fue a tomar el teléfono, por su parte Soi al salir de la oficina de la morena se detuvo al lado del escritorio de Lisa.

Señorita Fong, lamento mucho…- Lisa comenzaba su discurso de disculpa pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por esa mirada que ponía Soi cuando no quería escuchar algo.

No debes disculparte, es algo que posiblemente te enterarías tarde o temprano- dijo Soi con total amabilidad- eres su asistente y en cierta forma sigues siendo como mi mano derecha en la oficina, así que está bien con que estés enterada de que somos pareja.

Lisa sonrió levemente- gracias por la confianza señorita Fong, aun así lamento haberlas interrumpido.

Soi asintió- puedes tomar tu almuerzo cuando nos vayamos- Soi chasqueo los dedos- se me olvidaba, recuerda que debes preguntarle a Yoruichi por lo del asistente que ya tienes resuelto.

Si, lo recordare- aclaro y vio como Soi comenzaba su camino a su oficina- señorita Fong, debo señalar que hacen buena pareja- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, mientras que Soi solo asintió y prosiguió su andar.

* * *

><p>El almuerzo fue perfecto para la morena, Soi no había podido elegir un mejor lugar el Hamadaya era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio y el costo de sus platillos era algo realmente que considerar, aun así su comida y sus instalaciones eran de primera, con solo el hecho de tener una vista hermosa de un jardín japonés. La plática fue relajada e interesante, era extraño para la morena por una parte hace mucho tiempo no salía con Soi, es más hace mucho tiempo no tenían ese trato y mucho menos la conversación interesante y relajada que no fuera solo de trabajo o de Shiro.<p>

Cualquiera que las viera podía decir que parecían una linda pareja, es mas todo parecía como si fuese una cita romántica si fuera verdaderamente el caso, pero la morena debía de recordar que…qué diablos debía de recordar, que todo era una farsa, realmente lo era…esa pregunta que Rangiku le había hecho se filtró en su cerebro y por su parte ella sabía la respuesta.

Para ella no era una farsa, porque esto era algo que anhelaba para su futuro, algo que deseaba para hoy y quizá era una tonta pero ahora no importaba si esto en el fondo era una pantalla, pues estaba dispuesta a hacerlo real y si los besos eran tan apasionados siendo solo una actuación, no podía imaginar lo que sería cuando conquistara a Soi verdaderamente.

Soi era otro lio, si Rangiku Matsumoto le preguntara él porque había llevado a la morena a un restaurante de lo más romántico y exclusivo, podía dar miles de escusas como alegar que fue un detalle por ir a la consulta o para calmar un poco los nervios de todo lo que habían pasado con el susto de Shiro, aunque Soi no era de andarse por las ramas podía responder llanamente que estaba siguiendo los consejos de ella…acaso no Rangiku le había indicado que fuera tras la morena, que conquistara a Yoruichi, entonces porque no debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo esa sonrisa en el rostro de la morena y el cómo sus ojos se iluminaron lo valía, efectivamente Yoruichi Shihōin era la mujer que podía reclamar su alma.

Entonces- pregunto la morena camino a la oficina- llevas a todas tus novias al Hamadaya.

Soi bufo levemente- no he traído a nadie, tú has sido la primera- sonrió levemente- no he tenido muchas novias como tú.

La mitad de las que los periódicos decían que eran mis novias, pero solo eran amigas- dijo la morena casi indignada- realmente nadie me había traído al Hamadaya, muchas gracias- dijo suavemente- como es que tú lo conoces.

Soi se puso seria- había una foto vieja de mis padres en ese restaurante- Yoruichi se puso seria, era poco lo que Soi hablaba de sus padres- mama me conto que fue ahí donde mi padre le pidió matrimonio.

Como es que te acuerdas de eso- pregunto la morena. Me imagino que tú eras muy pequeña cuando te lo conto.

Tenía seis años- aclaro Soi- fue un mes antes de que murieran.

La morena tomo la mano de su novia y le sonrió ampliamente el detalle fue significativo, no hubo mayor muestra de cariño másalládel contacto de sus manos con los dedos entrelazados, no hacía falta nada más que la alegría de pasarlo juntas y quizá haber avanzado en un acercamiento más allá de lo físico.

* * *

><p>Regresando a la oficina cada una se dedicó a su trabajo y la tarde se fue más rápido de lo que pensaban para pesar de la morena había quedado con Kukaku para tomar un café, Soi por su parte le dijo que pasaría el rato con Shiro. A la hora de salida cada quien tomo su camino.<p>

Entonces, me dices que Ran-chan no te quiso decir nada- pregunto Shiro.

No- dijo Soi muy pensativa y mirando el tablero de ajedrez – tampoco quiere que le pregunte a Yoruichi sobre sus sesiones- dijo suavemente y movió su torre.

Es una lástima – espeto Shiro analizando el juego- pensé que podías tener datos adicionales de su tratamiento- dijo con una sonrisa y con un movimiento del alfil capturo un caballo.

Soi hizo una pequeña mueca- en este caso creo que será mejor no entrometernos y esperar resultados.- suspiro y movió un peón.

Sabias que tu padre y yo habíamos pensado en casar a nuestros hijos, para no solo estar relacionados por negocios- dijo Shiro con una sonrisa- claro cuando nació Yoruichi y luego naciste tú dimos todo por nulo.

No me extrañaría de él, pero de usted- dijo suavemente.

Yo- dijo sonriente- algunas veces los padres deben hacer lo que crean mejor para sus hijos- Shiro movió su reina- jaque Mate.

Soi suspiro- acepto mi derrota- dijo sonriente- y lo mejor en este caso que seria.

Ayer dispuse todo lo legal con Ginrei y Yamamoto- vio como Soi fruncía el ceño- solo es cuestión de precaución y formulismo.

No me parece prudente que Yoruichi se entere de esto- dijo suavemente- ella puede tomarlo de otra manera.

Por eso te lo comento solo a ti- dijo serio- se que tu puedes mantener la calma y la objetividad- suspiro- me agradaría que pudieran formalizar mas su relación.

Soi parpadeo varias veces- formalizar- cuestiono.

Bueno solo es una idea que he pensado- dijo suavemente- me sentiría más tranquilo sabiendo que ustedes estarían apoyándose y saliendo adelante juntas como en un matrimonio- el moreno vio como Soi ponía cara de preocupación y se imaginaba que posiblemente su mente estaba procesando la información- sé que sería irresponsable de mi parte pedirles que se casaran, Yoruichi es una chica un poco difícil en cambio tu eres más sensata.

Me está pidiendo que me case con Yoruichi- pregunto con asombro y seriedad.

Shiro puso su rostro serio y vio directamente a los ojos grises de la joven Fong- me sentiría honrado que nuestras apellidos se fusionaran, estaría muy orgulloso de entregarte a mi hija para que sea tu esposa, creo que así podría morir en paz- sonrió ampliamente- unidas en matrimonio.

Pe…pero- Soi se alarmo- esto es muy precipitado-paso su mano por su cabello- apenas somos novias.

Solo piénsalo- dijo el moreno- podemos hacer que su matrimonio sea disoluble en un tiempo prudencial por si alguna de las dos está inconforme con su unión- suspiro- aunque preferiría que eso no se diera.

Soi bufo levemente- esto no es un contrato de negocios, hablamos de matrimonio- puso su ceño- hablamos de la vida de Yoruichi y de la mía.

No amas a mi hija-cuestiono Shiro.

Soi se sonrojo y puso su rostro estoico- eso no está en discusión.

Aun así no me respondes- señalo el moreno- puedo entender que las dos se sientan atraídas sexualmente.

No- espeto enérgicamente- el sexo es lo de menos- Soi intento calmar sus nervios- Yo… - cerro sus ojos un breve instante buscando las palabras que fueran claras y adecuadas y abrió sus orbes grises que podían atravesar como una espada- antes de tocar su cuerpo, anhelo y quiero tocar su alma, nunca he visto una sonrisa que pueda iluminar tanto como la de ella, su mirada puede fundir todo el polo norte con su intensidad, yo quiero verla feliz.

Shiro sonreía ampliamente- con un si hubiese estado satisfecho- dijo divertido y vio como Soi se sonrojaba- tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Minako estaría feliz de escuchar el amor que le profesas a Yoruichi y no me equivoco al entregar a mi hija a tu cuidado.

Aprecio mucho sus palabras- dijo suavemente- pero me pesaría que Yoruichi se casara sin estar completamente segura.

Bueno ya veremos eso- dijo Shiro suavemente- no piensas cenar- cuestiono.

Esperare a Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- se siente cansado- pregunto al ver que Shiro tenía un semblante decaído.

Creo que la plática fue un poco emocionante- dijo suavemente- prométeme que lo pensaras- pidió Shiro con una sonrisa que se parecía a la de su hija y vio como Soi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, de improviso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la morena.

Papa- dijo alegremente y rápidamente sonrió hacia su novia- pensé que estarías dormido- dijo haciendo un leve puchero y besando la frente del moreno- buenas noches.

Buenas noches, hija- dijo Shiro un poco cansado- debo descansar- dijo suavemente- llévate a Soi que posiblemente tenga hambre y este cansada de escuchar a este viejo.

Soi sonrió- para nada Shiro- dono, Yoruichi se colocó a su lado y tomo la mano de su novia- que descanses papa- dijo la morena – vamos traje de cenar.

* * *

><p>Las dos se encontraban comiendo en piso la sala de la casa, la televisión encendida y la morena muy cerca de Soi que a su parecer se notaba un poco tensa y hasta distraída, aun con eso Yoruichi aprovechaba la distracción de su novia para de vez en cuando darle bocados de comida con su cubierto de una forma muy cariñosa.<p>

Soi se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Shiro, aun así no perdía detalle de como la morena hacia lo posible por ser cariñosa con ella, entonces eso era algo normal en ella o simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, las hormonas….

Pasa algo- pregunto Yoruichi al ver que Soi parecía distante.

Soi parpadeo- nada- dijo suavemente y le sonrió a la morena- gracias por la cena, pero realmente estoy llena.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- acaso papa te ha dicho algo.

No – respondió Soi rápidamente.- la morena suspiro y abrazo a Soi suavemente colocando su rostro en su cuello.

Pareces tensa- susurro suavemente aspirando el olor de su novia, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Soi.

Soi rodeo con sus brazos a Yoruichi y aspiro en su cabello- nunca he sido muy relajada- aclaro y frunció el ceño- hueles a tabaco.

La morena se soltó del abrazo- fue Kukaku- se quejó-aunque le dije que no fumara hizo caso omiso.

Tengo que irme- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie, a su vez tendió su mano para que la morena se levantara.

La morena se puso de pie y quedo muy cerca de Soi- Porque no te quedas- dijo la morena con suavidad.

Soi se acercó más a la morena tanto que sus cuerpos se tocaban levemente- no sería lo más correcto- dijo casi en los labios de la morena que estaba a punto de refutar lo que Soi había dicho, pero fue acallada por los labios de Soi que rápidamente movió sus manos a la cintura de la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo mientras sus labios la devoraban maestralmente, la morena por su parte subió sus manos a la cabellera de Soi que acariciaba mientras sentía la lengua de su novia jugar con la de ella y sin esperarlo el contacto ceso haciendo que ella soltara un gemido leve.

Soi sonrió sensualmente con suficiencia y satisfacción, su mirada acerada puesta en Yoruichi que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración muy agitada, de pronto sus ojos dorados que parecían llameantes de pasión, con los labios hinchados del beso apasionado que acababa de recibir.

Ves que no es conveniente que me quede- dijo Soi con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

La morena trato de calmar sus respiraciones, el calor que parecía devorar cada parte de su cuerpo y la pasión que Soi parecía haber despertado en ella- entiendo- dijo agitadamente y sonrió.

Será mejor que me vaya- dijo casi en un susurro Soi Fong- nos vemos mañana- tomo camino hacia la puerta dejando ahí a la morena que no tuvo la reacción de acompañar a su novia, pero sobretodo más que reacción tenía miedo de saltar sobre ella y no dejarla ir.

Diablos- dijo suavemente- necesitare una ducha muy fría.


End file.
